Dragon Age: Heralds of the new Age
by basa93
Summary: There are those who embrace Destiny, who will change the world. But what will you do when your Destiny goes against everything you previously believed in?
1. 1 Survivors

**AN1: Sorry for the long wait! I still work on my Star Wars fic, but I'm slow so it will be some time before I update any of my fics even when I'm full of ideas for them.**

 **AN2: I will alter a bit about Thedas, not much, but for those who browse the wikia it may be a big problem. I don't know.**

 **AN3: This chapter doesn't explain much. Why? Because they don't have time, but to rush and I did the same. Next chapter we will have some time to explain and asks the whys.**

 **AN4: This fic start at the beginning of Dragon Age: Inquisition. If you didn't played it this fic may contain spoilers for you.**

 **AN5: I don't own the Dragon Age or any part of it. I can only claim ownership over the things I created for it (Ocs, parts of the storyline etc.). I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. I only make it for mine and (hopefully) others enjoyment.**

 **AN6: For Ana: art/ Qunari-Inquisitor-classes-465850405 She is the mage character with the rogue's bikini.**

 **AN7: Reviews, critique and ideas are welcome as long as you can be civil and a response doesn't offend you.**

 **AN8: For the new cover images: it was made by Smilika, who gave permission to use it. It can be found on Deviantart.**

 **Chapter I  
**

 _Survivors_

Harry of Clan Lavellan was unique. He lived as a Dalish elf even thoughe wasn't a full-blooded was tall, taller than most in the Clan and well muscled while still remaining quite lean, his ears rounder (nearly as much as a shemlen's) and his face more rugged than any elf's. For most part he more took after his father, than his mother in his looks.

But nowadays it mattered little to the Clan. He was accepted by most and even the worst treatment was only muttering behind his back by those who were always complaining because of something. Nothing showed it more than that he was appointed as the First nearly three years ago.

He didn't like that after just getting comfortable with his new responsibilities he was sent to the Conclave to represent his Clan. When he arrived most were already here: templars and mages from as far as Anderfels, with diplomats, nobles and the leaders of the Chantry.

He couldn't remember what happened. The last he was with a group of mages who argued about the lyrium monopoly of the Chantry and how it should be changed if at all.

He stood up. He was in a wasteland of some sort with stone everywhere he looked. He heard a noise behind himself. Turning around he could see dozens of demons of various size running towards him. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Soon he stood at the bottom of a hill. He started climbing the acclivity. When he looked up at the very top stood a glowing golden woman of some kind. When he arrived there he could see someone else on her other side. He touched the woman's hand and everything went black.

He groaned as he came back to his senses, due to his throbbing head. He could feel cold stone floor under the straw he was laid down.

"Awake after all?" a melodic, feminine voice asked. Harry finally opened his eyes, looking to his right side. He jerked back at the sight.

"Never seen a qunari before, huh?" the woman, - Harry was pretty sure she was, well, a she - chuckled. She was tall, with only a pair of leather boots, pants and a bikini style top over her bountiful chest, the straps crossing eachother, showing her taut, muscled body. Her skin was tanned and had a golden hue nicely contrasting with her silver white hair. There were two horn coming out of her forehead and going back towards the side her skull, rising slowly until the tips were about two or so inch above her head. Her bright purple eyes twinkled and dark bourdon painted lips twitched in amusement. At first glance she was frightening in the dim light. On the second however Harry would consider her more alluring and exotic than anything else.

" _So this is one of the Qunari I have heard so much about."_ he thought. The ox men were a rather uncommon sight in the southern half of Thedas, beside Rivain. Even as his clan traveled across the land he never seen one of them before.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he apologized "I heard about your people, but have never seen one. My name is Harry Evaine of Clan Lavellan."

"Ana Adarr. And don't worry about that. You aren't the first who reacts like that." Ana replied lightly.

"Still it was... wrong. When we will leave this place I will buy a drink or two for you, okay? Where the hell are we anyway?" Harry asked looking around. It was a square chamber made out of stone, with torches lining the walls, but only two was alight. There was a heavy oak door on the far side.

"Some kind of prison. I have only been awake for a short time." Ana replied. Well, that explains why both of their hands were tied together. Harry was about to ask her more when they both heard the noise of approaching footsteps. Their glance locked on the door just in time to see it swing open.

The woman behind it marched towards them. She was of average height, with lightly tanned skin black hair cut short. She wore a full suit of black plate armor with the chest piece bearing a strange sign on the middle of it. A sun symbol with an eye of sort in the center and a sword thrust through it, pointing down. Of course, she had a sword, thankfully still in its sheath, gripping it tightly. Her face was hardened, a scar prominent on her left cheek, her amber eyes dangerously flashing.

"Tell me why shouldn't I execute you two?!" she demanded from both of the, glaring down at them.

"Tell me, why should you do it?" Harry asked glaring back at the woman.

"If it's about those bandits a week ago, they started it!" Ana said simultaneously gaining Harry's amused stare at her.

The woman seemed to be mere seconds away from strangling one of them. Or both, considering how her lips were forming a snarl at them.

"I don't have time for games! You will..."

"Peace Cassandra! We need them." came a soft voice from the entrance. Looking there Harry could see another woman entering their cell with three guards at her back. She wore far less armor than her companion, but still her was leather clad with several patch of chain link on it. Her features, at least what Harry could see under her bluish purple hood, was delicate. She was a redhead with greenish blue eyes. While her eyes were not as cutting as those of their first visitor, they looked on with a cold, calculating gaze.

"So, this lovely lady..." here Harry indicated towards their brunette captor, who snorted at him at that, causing Ana to hide a smile behind her hand "... is named Cassandra. Mine is Harry, and this is Ana."

"My name is Leliana." she replied, her lips twitching in amusement for a moment, before seriousness took over her features "Can you tell us what happened at the Conclave?"

"Something happened?" Ana asked her light voice turning into one of worry "I was there as a bodyguard..."

"You did a fine job!" Cassandra spat at her "You let Lady Justinia die!"

"Her holiness is dead?" Ana asked back, clearly disturbed at the news. Harry was also disturbed by the news. He hadn't seen much of Divine Justinia at the Conclave, so he couldn't quite bring himself to mourn her for long. But the death of her will cause all effort to cease the war between the mages and templars to evaporate.

"Don't act like you are innocent! You two were the only ones alive at the Temple of Sacred Ashes! Not to mention this!" here she grabbed Ana's right arm. The Qunari's palm glowed green eliciting a gasp of pain from her then disappeared.

"What is this?" Ana asked looking at their two interrogator.

"We thought you could tell us." Leliana replied, looking at the female Qunari like she wanted to read her thoughts "I take it you know not what is it, or what its purpose?"

"No, I know that I didn't have it before..." she seemed oddly subdued.

"What of you?" Cassandra turned towards Harry, who, not impressed at the slightest, shrugged.

"I think I was in the Beyond or Fade as you call it..."

"Abomination!" Cassandra shouted causing Harry's eyes to flash dangerously. Before she was able to unleash her sword she was stopped by Harry's words.

"Really? I have you know that many mages visit the Fade and not all of its inhabitants are what you would call 'demon'."

"I take it you don't remember either." Leliana said to him, making him frown but nod never the less.

"Not really." he admitted "There were no end of demons coming towards me. I tried to run away from them… and was saved by a woman?" Harry asked recalling a fuzzy memory of a woman clad in golden light.

"Yes, that's happened to me as well!" Ana shouted excitedly.

"A woman?" Leliana asked interested in it. "Anything else?" Harry just shook his head.

"It seems it will be more difficult to uncover the truth than we thought." Cassandra said at last, thankfully taking her hands off of her longsword's grip. Harry noticed that Leliana lost some of her tenseness as well.

"It usually is." Harry agreed "And I don't want to sound rude, but do you have any other evidence against us than that we were found there? A bit slim to judge on it, don't you think?" Not that would be unheard of, but maybe he could affect them. If they wanted a mock trial it was decided already. He had nothing to lose by trying to talk sense into this two's head.

"That's why you are still alive." the warrior woman replied "But how would you explain that you two, and only you two survived the explosion?"

"Explosion? What explosion?" Ana cut in, taking turns to look at them.

"That is what happened. The whole Conclave was destroyed." Leliana replied.

"So?" Cassandra "You were at the middle of it..."

"And?" Harry looked at her as if she was insane "Lady, if it's true than you can be sure that it wasn't us. Even a child would know to stay as far away as you can. Why would I do it when my interest was in seeing the Conclave success?"

"But both of you are alive and we found no other survivor. What do you think of it?" Leliana asked.

"That we were lucky?" asked Ana with an eye-roll.

"Or that whoever did it was smart enough to do it outside of this temple then went as far from the it as he or she could." Harry replied dryly.

"And that mark? Or the magical energy that our mages could feel from you?" Cassandra asked eyebrow raised pointing the first question at Ana, the second towards Harry.

"It may be because of some magical residue." Harry said at last. It was not common, but sometimes happened. Keeper Miave only spoke of them in passing and he wasn't too interested in them as he had much more interesting and beneficial studies at the time.

"Or it was done to us so we take the blame." Ana guessed. The two women before then looked at eachother then Leliana nodded at her partner with a slight smile. Cassandra shook her head but relented.

"You make a convincing argument. We will take you to the Temple. Maybe you can remember more." Cassandra said, though her doubt was plain to see. "Let me tell you: I will watch both of you. Don't even think about escaping!"

"Alright." Ana seemed happy to go along with that, while Harry just nodded. "Can we get the rest of our things back, please?"

"You can have your clothes back. But I won't allow the staves." Cassandra said after quietly conserving about it with Leliana. Well, that was what Harry expected of them. Only a fool would give weapons to the foremost suspect in killing the leader of the Chantry.

"I will go ahead while you gear up, Cassandra." Leliana said to Cassandra who nodded back.

"Alright. Wait for us at the forward camp."

Not five minutes later they stepped out of the main building of Haven, where their prison was. Ana had dressed in a navy blue coat, with fine steel bracers, greaves and shoulder plate, while Harry acquired a simple black, fur lined coat from one of the storage rooms. Harry, looking to the side, noted that his earlier assessment was correct: Ana was tall, only an inch or so taller than him. He was particularly tall for his people, so he was a bit surprised at that. There was very few humans who could tower over him after all.

He looked around and had to grimace. They were high on the Frostback Mountains or some highland with snow covering nearly every inch of land, and the majority of those it didn't was covered by mud. It was Haven, a small piece of land which only importance was the close proximity of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Haven wasn't overly large, maybe three to four dozen lodge around the church in a semi-circle with a rampart separating it from a small camp of different sized tents. There was also two of those in the field before the church.

What made him grimace was the people. They were given a wide berth and most looked on them in clear dislike or distrust. He could see the soldiers tightening their grip on their weapons seeing them, how all eyes followed their every movements.

And looking over the sky, he could see the evidence of the explosion they were informed earlier just above one of the peaks. There was a hole in the sky illuminated by the same unnerving greenish glow, the Veil, that came from Ana's mark.

"Ana do you..."

"Yeah, I can see it as well. It's gigantic." the Qunari noted, her voice shaking.

"It's a tear in the Veil, the barrier between the Fade, the realm of demons and ours. We call it the Breach." Cassandra explained. She had a large shield on her back in addition to her original outfit "And it isn't the only one, just the largest. If we don't do anything it may grow larger, until it can swallow the world. Let's go." it seemed that Cassandra wasn't in the mood to wait any longer.

Their walk through the camp was a tense one. The villagers didn't seem willing to cause trouble in front of Cassandra, but the look in their eyes told enough. Both Ana and Harry was glad when they were out of the camp.

A few minutes later they came across a stone bridge with a tower at each end of it. The gates of one on their side was pulled open by soldier stationed there. They glared darkly at the two prisoners, but neither said or done anything more than greeting Cassandra.

"Lady Justinia always said that we have to see how other look on the world. She wanted all of us to set our differences aside and work together." Cassandra lamented, her voice full of pain and hopelessness "She was our beacon of hope. Without her the world will descend into chaos." she slid a dagger out of it's sheath lying horizontally across her back. She cut their bindings "I can promise you a fair trial. Come! The Temple isn't far from here."

They made their way to the other side of the bridge and where the soldiers opened the gate as stoically as those before. Cassandra turned to the left and led them on the path on the mountain's side. The Breach pulsed causing both Ana and Harry to nearly collapse. Ana's Mark flared aching like someone stabbed her hand causing her to let out a painful groan as she fell to her knees. Harry was assaulted by the magical waves it created, burning him and yet leaving him uninjured.

Several meteorites flew from it, falling both near to it and in the distance. Some slammed into the ground before them and set the pine near to it on fire. Luckily the mountain side was scarcely covered by plants. Cassandra didn't seem too worried about it either as she leaned down to help Ana to her feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked, surprisingly gently. When Ana noded she took the Qunari girl's hand into her own, examining it "This Mark on your hand... it's spreading and it is killing you."

"How can we get rid of it?" Ana asked, sounding so lost Harry couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulder, giving her a firm squeeze. The Qunari seemed surprised at it at first then welcomed it.

"I don't know." Cassandra admitted "I hope that when we seal the Breach it will stop it from getting larger."

"Don't worry Ana." Harry tried to reassure her as he let go of her "I'm sure we will find a way to seal that hole."

"Let's not waste anymore time." Cassandra said, going back to her usual, rigid shelf.

They only made several hundred meters when they came across another bridge. It was as large as the one earlier, nor was it guarded as heavily. Only half a dozen guard stood there, in front of a cart full of all kind of things, from shield and swords to food and wine.

Just as they stepped on it, the Breach pulsed again. Thankfully the pain was bearable this time. The problem was the meteorites falling out of it. The first slammed into the opposite end of the bridge, shaking it. The second impact was at the bridge's middle, vaporizing the guards in a large ball of flame. Cassandra was lucky that she was able to bring her shield in front of her in time, while Harry and Ana were behind her and protected by her shield as well.

But the bridge wasn't able to endure it, the cobblestones giving way and the bridge falling apart. They were lucky as they fell on the side of the mountain and tumbling down it, landing at bottom. The cart, mostly intact also fell down a mere three four meters away from them, spilling its goods onto the frozen ground.

"Are you two alright?" Ana asked. The female Qunari seemed barely fazed by their fall. She grabbed Harry's arm and helped him to his feet. The man let out a soft groan but nodded.

"A few bruise, but nothing serious."

"And you?" Ana asked as the two turned to their guide. Cassandra was already up and slowly walked towards them.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." came the answer through clenched teeth. Both Harry and Ana wanted to offer their help but before they could utter a word another meteor impacted. This was several dozen yards from where they stood. All three of them shielded their eyes from it and when they lowered their arms they could only see several sickly green hued ghostly figure and a few hunched forms wearing rags.

"Demons!" Cassandra shouted as she advanced on the denizens of the Fade with her shield held high and unsheathed sword gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

Both Ana and Harry looked after her before the Qunari female running to the cart. It seemed that most of the stuff was she needed was intact. While she started searching through it Harry concentrated, forcing his magic to take on a solid form. A blade of pure magic appeared in his hand. Seeing that the demons encircled Cassandra he run to aid her.

One of the wraiths turned towards him, but before it could do anything he stabbed it. With an ear piercing shriek it faded away, but Harry didn't care, he rushed to Cassandra who was trying to hold her own against two shades while the last one stalked her from behind. Before it's clawed hands could pierce her back Harry ploughed into it's side.

Rising to his feet Harry let his magic flow freely. A blast of fire emerged from his palm causing the shade to let out a pained roar as it closed on him. Harry twirled out of the way and ,using his momentum, brought his blade down on the defenseless nape, severing its head.

Thunder cracked as a lighting strike surged from the tip of the staff in Ana's hand. The Qunari woman seemed most pleased, if her smile was anything to go by, as she shot bolts after bolts at the wraiths. Soon none remained on the battlefield.

Cassandra bashed the first shade in the face with her shield while slashing at the other's chest. She twirled her sword as she readied herself for the next attack. None came as Harry dashed from her side, a silver hue around him coiling with one of the shade. His sword also surrounded by magic cut through the demon without any difficulty. The last shade was pierced in the chest by Cassandra before it could even process what happened. Silence descended on the frozen lake they fought on. Only the crunch of snow under Ana's step was heard as she joined them.

For a moment the trio surveyed the battlefield. Then Cassandra turned towards the two prisoner, looking at them sternly.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Ok, ok..." frustration was evident in Ana's voice "You do know that we don't really need weapons, right?" she added as a second thought as she gently laid the staff down next to her.

"You are welcome by the way." Harry said as the spirit blade from his hand disappeared.

"I could have handled it myself!" Cassandra replied, but her voice softened "But thank you. And hold on to your weapons. It's true that you wouldn't need them and I can't protect you." she said touching her side.

"You are injured!" Ana cried out as she grabbed the warrior, keeping her in place.

"I...it's nothing..." Cassandra said, trying to shake off the Qunari's grip. It was futile, the female mage had strong hands and Cassandra herself only put up a meager effort to escape them. The soft blue glow around her hand caused Cassandra to let out a relieved sigh "Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm a Spirit Healer after all!" Ana chirped back, smiling at the older woman, who returned it with a smaller one of her own. Cassandra then turned to Harry "Thank you as well. I fought with Knight-Enchanters at my side only a couple of times, but your magic is as formidable as I remember."

"I heard about what a 'Knight-Enchanter' is supposed to be. I can assure you that I'm not one of them. I use the skills of the Arcane Warriors." Harry replied as they started to move towards the path leading out of the valley.

"Aren't they the same?" Ana asked clearly confused.

"Not entirely." Cassandra replied as they stepped from the frozen lake to solid ground. "It's a lost craft of mages among the Dalish, who fought with sword as well as staves. The Circles obtained their lore of battle and improved on them. Still, I image there are some difference."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that as I hadn't had the honor to meet one of these Knight-Enchanters yet." Harry said, taking the lead, before shrugging "Not, that it really matters to me..."

"How did you come across it?" Ana asked curiously. She started to remind Harry of some kind of cat with her curiosity and playfulness. "Impressed some Dalish elf enough to reveal their secret?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry replied not looking at the Qunari. His eyes gazed on the little path before them. So, he didn't see as the women behind his back exchanging bewildered looks "You were quite impressive back there Cassandra. You must have trained hard to be so formidable."

"Thank you." Cassandra replied back, both her and Ana making a mental note to ask Harry about this 'something' later. "The Chantry's training regime is most effective."

"Are you a templar?" Ana asked worriedly. The reason was pretty simple: the mages and templars were at war with each other for nearly a decade now. When it seemed that peace was archived, it resurged in different places causing a near endless circle.

"No, I'm a member of the Seeker of Truth." Cassandra replied. Ana's eyes widened in recognition.

"You saved the Divine and Val Royeaux from a High Dragon!"

"Me and many more." Cassandra said frowning a little "My name is sung by the bards and minstrels of Orlais, while those who stood beside me were forgotten. "

"Well, you can tell us about them. I find myself curious about you and this dragon-slaying." Harry said as they started to climb the step leading towards the peak of the mountain in front of them. High dragons were the greatest and mightiest creature known to him but he had never had the luck (which most would never call that,) to see one before.

"Maybe latter." Cassandra replied "We need to focus on our task."

"There is something up there!" Ana cried out just as Harry himself felt a magical surge going through him. By the sound of battle that erupted only a moment after it was not far from them. Without a sound all three of them rushed to the top, taking the steps by two.

It was there, among ancient ruins, where Harry met his first dwarf and elf since waking up in the dungeons. They were fighting a group of lesser demons with the aid of a few soldiers from Haven. After taking care of the demon incursion and as Ana started to heal one of the soldiers Harry looked at them, trying not to remember how Ana and him closed a Rift. It hovered above the combatants as a little counterpart of the Breach. Like a small blanket made of Veilfire that hung on invisible threads, it moved, twirled and twisted in all and every direction.

Both his and Ana's hand extended on their own, one glowing bluish silver the other Veil green, and the Rift just seemed to curl into itself then snap shut, reducing the remaining demons to mere ash. Everyone, including Harry and the female Qunari, was astonished at the feat. While Harry had tried to reassure Ana earlier, in truth he had no idea if they would be able to seal the rifts or cure Ana.

The most plausible idea he had was putting up a barrier to contain it and there was several parts of that plan he still had to work out. But it seemed that somehow the two of them was able to close them well enough. The only problem he had with that was the method they used. There was no way anyone would be comfortable with a mark that was able to close these tears from another dimension and no idea how it worked.

Solas, the only elf in the group, seemed intrigued by it. After a quick examination of the two mages, the elven mage declared that their power was not that of normal mages and that the Mark was of the same origin as the Breach.

Harry listened to the elf mage carefully. He seemed stoic and very knowledgeable. As most elf he was shorter and much leaner than humans, but even among his kind he was slightly on the short side.

Though Harry was confused by his origins. Solas wore traditional Dalish clothes, but no vallaslin were visible on his face. The blood writing not only denoted their favoured god, but to their clan as well with colors and subtle markings. Their absence could mean that he was a city-elf before gaining 'freedom' or he could be exiled from a clan just as well. And those were only the first two theories that came into his mind.

"It seems I was correct. The mark on your hand and our friend here can seal the rifts left behind in the Breach's wake." Solas mused out loud, keen eyes roaming over the bodies of the two.

"It would also mean that we could seal the Breach itself!" Cassandra cried out.

"Possibly." Solas calmly replied, then turned towards Ana and Harry "It seems that you two hold the key to our salvation."

"Well, that's good! I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever." the dwarf decided to join them. Going closer to the little group he greeted them, in a particular fashion "Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and – occasionally – unwanted tag along." here he sent a wink towards Cassandra, who seemed offended by the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Varric." Ana greeted the dwarf, while Harry curiously looked at the crossbow laid on the dwarf's shoulder.

"You have a nice crossbow here." he said indicating towards the weapon. He had seen several unique weapon used in battle before, but nothing quite like the dwarf's crossbow.

"Ah, she is. Bianca and I have been through a lot together." he replied, caressing 'Bianca' with his left hand.

"You named your crossbow... Bianca?" Ana asked, looking incredulously at Varric.

"She is pretty enough to have a name." Varric said with a shrug. Ana and Harry looked at the other, both realizing that there was more to that then what he let on.

"She is efficient I give you that." Solas said coming from behind them, where he and Cassandra stayed. His attention didn't lingered long on the dwarf however. "How are you feeling?" he asked, turning towards Ana and Harry.

"A bit pain around the Mark, but nothing serious." the Qunari replied.

"Same here, but it has spread to my whole body." Harry said.

"Well, it's expected." the elf nodded as if he foresaw it "After all, you two have been in coma for two days... I'm glad that both of you are well."

"He means: 'You nearly died, if not for my healing.' "Varric supplied helpfully.

"Then we owe you our thanks." Harry said as he bowed a little to the elf, Ana echoing both the sentence and action. Solas shook his head, even as a slight smile wormed his way on his face.

"Think nothing of it. I just did my job." after a moment of hesitation he continued "If you really want to repay me, you can do so by closing the Breach."

Before either Harry or Ana could say anything, Cassandra stepped next to them. She seemed impatient, not at all surprising considering that demons roamed the vicinity.

"We need to move forward!" she turned to Varric "Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."

"Have you been to the Valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupted, his clever eyes looking straight into Cassandra's dauntless ones "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

They held their gaze for a moment, neither of them willing to break. Cassandra was the first to turn away from the smirking dwarf, muttering about 'stupid, stubborn dwarf'.

"Do as you wish." she said walking away and to the slope on the side "Let's hurry!"

Their descent was uneventful, save the smalltalk between them. Harry was very interested in the tale of the Champion. After all this whole war started in Kirkwall. When the tale turned towards the Arishok, Harry came across a surprising fact about Qunari.

"So, the leader of the Qunari? I can imagine him." Harry said imaging a tall, horned man with a sword and double axe in his hands.

"No, you really can't." Varric said shaking his head.

"Well, Ana is a Qunari, right? So, I add a couple of inch and a bit of muscle..." Harry said, but Ana giggling and Varric snort stopped him. Even Solas and Cassandra seemed amused.

"While Ana is indeed impressive, she is a lot shorter compared to that giant." Varric said.

"Thank you, Varric." Ana smiled at the dwarf, who winked playfully at her, causing another round of giggle. She then turned to Harry "But what he said is true. I'm... how are you humans say when it came to elven? I'm petite, right? I would only make it to a tall Qunari's chest and the Arishok is bound to be large."

"Large is right. He was at least that tall and weighed more than the double of you, sweetheart, I bet." Varric said.

Harry was a bit taken back. While he wasn't overly tall or muscled for that matter, he was one of the tallest in his clan. He, of course heard tales of the giant of north, but so did he regarding the Dalish elves with little to no truth in them as well.

He was a bit intrigued by them in all honestly. If his luck will be in the usual pattern he will need all the help they can get. And if nothing else they could provide plenty raw might. Although seeing Ana he was sure that their magicians were formidable as well.

But for now they nearly arrived at the camp. He was pretty sure that there will be a just as many hateful or fearful glares on him and Ana as in Haven. And from his previous adventures he was also sure that there will other problems as well.

So, when they saw the Rift at the gate of the camp he just resignedly sighed before dashing after Cassandra, silently praying for no more. He hadn't known that his prayer went unanswered.

After dealing with the demons and sealing the Rift before the amazed eyes of the onlookers the group entered through the heavy wooden gate, just to be greeted by Leliana. The redhead was accompanied by an elderly man in a white and red robe.

"Chancellor Roderick." Cassandra said the man's name with little to no respect. The man's gaze held no love for the woman either "I would like to introdu..."

"I know who they are!" the man snapped "I order you to restrain them and bring them to Val Royeaux for trial!"

"Order me?!" Cassandra was shaking in anger "You?! You are nothing but a pen pusher! A bureaucrat!"

"And you are nothing more than a common thug." Roderick said condescendingly to the armored woman, who grabbed him, snarling into his face.

"Cassandra, that's enough!" Leliana said as she and Harry pulled the dark haired warrior away.

"We have more important things to do." Harry said to her. Cassandra looked at him challengingly for a moment then looking away nodded.

"Like making sure that you two are punished for your sins!" the chancellor said, looking hatefully at him and Ana.

"And what sin would that be?" Harry asked him, knowing his answer.

"You killed the Divine!" Roderick shouted "You were there! Only you and that thing!"

"I will act as if you didn't gravely insulted one of my friends." Harry said, eyes flashing dangerously at the pompous fool "But you have no evidence, aside the fact that we survived!"

"There is no one who it could have been!" Roderick roared back just as emotionally "You and this beast...!" he was silenced by the arcane power erupting from the emerald eyed wizard.

The whole camp fell silent as a chill ran up on every present being's spine. The more experienced knew that Harry hadn't used his magic, not in the classical sense. Angering a powerful mages often resulted in similar situation as their aura flared up. But there was something more to it. Even Cassandra, who could held her own against the First Enchanter of the White Spire was backing away.

The wizard's emerald eyes piercing the Grand Chancellor's soul. The man only realized now how dangerous the one he accused could be. Roderick paled rapidly until he was ghost white.

"I'd advise you to beg for forgiveness from Ana." Harry said coldly, not really caring the disbelieving looks he received "I said it before: I don't like when people insults my friend."

"You would kill me for it?" Roderick asked, sweating a bit. Leliana stepped forward to help him, but Cassandra stopped her and the approaching soldiers. She then turned her attention back to where the duo stood with narrowed eyes.

"Who knows? You are the one who accuse me of mass destruction and killing hundreds of men and women. What do you think?" Harry asked rhetorically. Roderick spluttered out something unrecognizable words, his face turning red. Harry smiled bitterly as he let go of him.

"You know, you remind me of why this war started in the first place." he said, gaining the attention of them "Fear. Fear from the unknown. Fear from the backlash of hundreds of years of mistreatment. All the nobles could see were some with powers they couldn't get no matter what. Templars who were only brave if they outnumbered their prisoners. Just as they were afraid of magic you are as well." Harry said calmly "The only question is: 'Are you able to see reason or only just your fear?"

"And what reasons should I see?" the chancellor asked warily.

"That we sealed away two Rifts already for one." Harry replied.

"That's what I'm talking about! You are the only ones who could do it. Why? Because you caused it." Roderick said back "Who else could be responsible?"

"She was the head of the largest religion in the world and you tell me that she had no enemy?" Harry asked. Everyone fell silent as they looked at him "What? Only I thought that it could be a powerplay inside the Chantry?"

"Or it could be someone from the templars or the mages... The peace talk went well before..." Ana mused aloud. " _It's true_." Harry thought back " _There were some tension, but the Divine was able to make them reach a compromise."_ If nothing else he had to hand that one to her: Divine Justinia was very charismatic. Roderick looked taken back but seemed to think about their words before saying anything this time.

"And what do you want to do?" he asked looking at the ragtag group.

"We will try sealing the Breach." Cassandra said "If the Maker will it we will be able to close it permanently."

"I see." Roderick nodded "I don't encourage you, but I won't hinder you any further, for now." he looked each of them in the eyes "I still believe that you were the cause of the Divine's death." he said to Harry "But you gave good points against it as well. Let your actions speak for themselves. I will be watching you." he then turned to Cassandra "May the consequences be on your head, Seeker!" and with that the man retired to his tent near to them.

"I have never seen anyone aside from Lady Justinia winning an argument against him." Leliana said as she looked at the man's back.

"He is stubborn as a mule." Cassandra agreed before looking down at the table in front of her. Tracing the local map on it she tapped her finger at the point where once stood the Temple of Sacred Ashes. "How should we proceed?"

"There are two way to the temple." Leliana said "The main one goes through the Valley. We are strained there, with many wounded, while those who still stand are weary. They will need all the help we can give."

"And the other route?" Cassandra asked.

"It's in the mountains, through a mine." the redhead said, her fingers tracing it on the map "I sent a few scouts there, but we haven't heard from them for hours now. I fear the worst."

"Which one should we take?" Cassandra asked quietly, leaning over the table to examine the map. Looking up at Leliana she quirked an eyebrow. The redhead nodded her head towards Harry and Ana, to which Cassandra nodded. "What's your choice?" she asked them, straightening out.

"You are asking us?" Ana asked back in surprise.

"You two are the only one who can seal the Breach." Leliana said softly as if it explained it. It did in a way, but Harry was far from being convinced the wisdom in that move.

"We would be there for hours arguing with each other and we have no time for that." Cassandra added.

"I think..." Ana uncertainly looked at the group then down the map "I think we should take the mountain route. It's shorter and we have a larger chance of not coming across enemies. What do you think, Harry?"

"Why should we pick one over the other?" the man asked back "You, Solas, Cassandra and Varric take that one and Leliana and I will take the other. One group will reach it surely."

"Taking both path?" Cassandra asked surprised. Leliana however seemed intrigued by the prospect of it.

"It could work if we are careful." the redhead said.

"We can't fail." Ana reminded them in her soft voice.

"Alright." Cassandra nodded "Let's replenish our supply and then we will move out."

Not five minutes later the group of four left the camp behind, starting their slow trek up the mountain. Leliana and Harry stood side-by-side looking at the disappearing figures.

"I hope they will be alright." Leliana said. Harry looked at her, watching as she took a quiver and bow from her tent. He knew it the first second he saw her: this woman was at least as dangerous as Cassandra.

Reaching the temple was as hard as the others said it would be. There were two other rifts along the way spawning demons. While Harry and Leliana made it out with only some shallow wounds, they lost nearly a dozen men and women to their adversaries before Harry could seal the hole in the Veil. Two of those deaths were of the heavily wounded. Harry was nowhere near as accomplished healer as Ana or what Solas seemed to be, only able to help with bruises and little cuts. He was powerless to do anything but watch their passing after he helped those he could.

They were silent as they stepped into the ruin of the temple. Only a few walls and pillars stood and none of them remained whole after the what happened two days ago. The most unusual were the red crystal jutting from the ground everywhere. Harry never heard about something like that let alone saw it. If they had more time he would have loved to study them, even if he was novice at this kind of thing.

The few dozen soldiers who came behind them slowly and quietly scattered into little groups, eyes watching for any movement or noise. Harry, with Leliana at his side, looked into the middle of the temple, where a large rift, the largest they seen so far, hovered. It was motionless like the eye of the storm. It looked nothing more than a pretty phenomenon, but all could feel something eerie settling on them when they looked at it.

"Sister Leliana, the temple is empty." one officer reported back.

"I see." Leliana said looking back at the entrance "We can't wait for Cassandra's group. Stay alert and form a circle on the stands around the rift. The mage and I will go and seal... "

"Sister! We can see the other group on the mountain side!" shouted one of the archer near the entrance.

"Thank the Maker!" Leliana breathed out, looking relieved by the news.

Looking at the group it became apparent that they found the scouts, thought only three walked beside the group. All of them looked alright, a little out of breath but no wounds could be seen. Harry was quite sure it was thanks to Solas and Ana's healing magic.

"The others?" Leliana asked, expecting the worst.

"Four dead, the other five went back to the camp." Cassandra said courtly, but not unkindly. Leliana just nodded but her shoulder sagged a little in relief that most of them was alive.

"Let's seal the Breach." Cassandra started walking down the stair leading to the main floor of the temple with only their little group following her.

"And how do we supposed to get up there?" asked Harry looking up.

"That's a long way up. I'm not sure even you can kick someone's ass that high, Seeker." Varric added conversationally.

"This is the first rift." Solas said, gesturing toward the tear in the Veil in the middle of the temple "Maybe if we seal it, we could do it to the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra said, though Varric just rolled his eyes and Harry nearly did the same. You don't need to tell people that when you prepared to fight demons.

Luckily there was a stair relatively intact that led to the lower floor. Everyone tensed as the group approached the middle of the temple. Casandra only made maybe two dozen or so steps into the chamber when the Breach pulsed. Before anyone could move ghostly figures appeared.

"Someone help me!" the voice was female and familiar to both Harry and Ana, though neither could recall where did they heard it. Leliana and Cassandra didn't have that problem though.

"Lady Justinia!"

"What's going on here?"

"That was your voice. Her Most Holy called out to you…" Cassandra said.

That was when the figures became a bit more solid, recognizable. Divine Justinia was held by magic her arms outstretched, her face full of panic. The two figures to the side were Harry and Ana, both with their weapons drawn looking to engage the large shadowy figure standing next to Justinia.

"Run while you can! Warm them!" Justinia obviously didn't believe they could win against whoever captured her. Not without help at least. Or was there other reasons as well to her command?

"Intruders?" the voice was deep, yet cold and unmistakably male "Slay them!" he said as he pointed a ghostly finger towards them. That was when, whatever it was ended, dissolving to nothing.

"You were there!" Cassandra said, nearly shouted "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What was it exactly?"

"I don't remember. Sorry." Ana said sincerely apologetic.

"Me neither." Harry shook his head, not nearly as sorry as Ana, more interested in the one who attacked. There were few people who would be brave or foolish enough to attack the Conclave with hundreds of the best mages and templars in attendance.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place" Solas said "I have seen something similar on battlefields of old." he stepped next to them "This rift isn't sealed but inactive for now. We should hurry and…"

Before either Harry or Ana could try sealing it demons surged from the rip in the Veil. There were dozen of wraiths and shades, but among them stood a figure of immense proportion.

It stood over twice the height of even Ana or Harry. Heavily muscled bipedal form, large scales or rock on his shoulders, legs and arms which ended with claws. It's (his?) head reminding Harry something from a nightmare: large muzzle full of razor sharp teeth, a lot of eyes and four horns protruding from the back of it. Harry recognized it from his Keeper's tales as a pride demon.

Few of the lesser demons attacked Harry or his companions, most making sure that soldiers couldn't help them. Before long only their little group and the pride demon stood near the rift, the walls and stands acting as a natural arena for them.

The pride demon surged straight forward to the middle of their group. Solas raised an ice wall in it's path, but the demon only slowed down a bit. All of them jumped out of the way aside of Cassandra who even as she rolled to the side pierced the demon's leg with her sword. The demon, more out of anger than pain, let out a roar, turning towards the warrior. Allowing Harry to strike it's back with his spirit blade. Only the magical origin of the sword made the attack a little bit more damaging than Cassandra's own.

The demon half turned to the black haired wizard before two arrow flew into it's shoulder, both only lodging into the flesh maybe an inch or two. Before anyone could do something the demon spread his arm towards Varric and Leliana and let loose a whip of lighting scaring the earth as it surged forward. Varric ducked under the whip, while the redhead jumped over it, landing in a roll then letting loose another arrow.

That was when Ana joined the fight firing her own lighting against the demon. The Qunari stood beside Solas, who seemed to be deep in concentration while murmuring something in elvish. Suddenly both his arms and staff flashed blue as all could feel a gentle magic layer wrapping itself over their bodies.

Cassandra and Harry wasted no time and rushed at the demon who fired off a ball of lighting at Solas, who was nearly caught by it, if not for Ana dragging him out the way. It seemed that the elf was either exhausted by this magical defense he cast on them or by the trek in the mountain. Harry remembered him being reasonably swift on his feet.

The demon brought his clawed hand down on Cassandra who both stepped aside and deflected it with her shield. Her counter strike ran deeper this time, causing the demon to roar in pain for the first time in their fight. But she was shocked as the wound seemed to rapidly heal before her eyes. Only her training saved her from being caught by the demon's second attack.

Harry got behind the demon trying to slash it's kneecap in order to slow it down, if not outright rendering it immobile. His sword hit it's mark and went nearly to the middle into the demon's leg. Harry wanted to strike again with either his sword or his magic, but a movement in his peripheral vision. He instinctively put up a magic shield, but the blow went through it before he could boost it further. The blow caught him in the side, sending him nearly to Varric and Leliana.

Harry could feel his breath being caught by it, but aside from maybe a few broken ribs he was largely alright. He was lucky: his own and Solas shield charm weakened it, not to mention that as an Arcane Warrior his magic surged through his whole body strengthening it. If not for that most of his innards would be mushed together and would be lucky to die instantly.

Seeing that he was alright (or as alright as anyone could be fighting as giant demon) Varric and Leliana went to help Cassandra and Ana distracting the demon as Solas looked him over. Ana would have been better if there was a serious injury but Solas was closer and in the battlefield you couldn't pick your healer.

"I think the Breach is making it stronger as well as healing him." Harry said to the elf hedge mage. Solas nodded in agreement.

"I feared as much. We will need to deal such damage it cannot heal itself fast enough."

Harry fall silent. He knew several spell, which would be able to do so, but without a wand or staff it would be foolish to try them. Looking over the group struggling with the demon he could not see any other option even as two other soldiers joined them as the other other demons were slain on the balconies.

"Solas, go and help the other while I prepare myself." Harry said to the elf. He looked at him for a moment then nodded in understanding.

Harry concentrated his magic around him, feeling it flowing around him. He needed to build it up, to reign it closely yet be able to let it run freely. It was no easy task and many mages got hurt or even killed themselves attempting these kind of spells.

Just like in the camp everyone sensed the arcane power rolling off of Harry. But there was something strange about it. Most couldn't point it out, but those who witnessed or were friend with a powerful mage knew what it was. In the camp Harry was merely angered by the narrow-mindedness of the Grand Chancellor, while here he wanted to destroy the demon.

The demon in question also sensed it. Turning to the human mage it plunged towards him nothing slowing him down more then mere second. Before it could reach Harry he was stopped by the bright fires erupting from Harry's hand. The demon roared as the ball of fire engulfed it, flames eating away it's flesh and bones. It took step towards the emerald eyed mage only for him letting out an even more ferocious jet of flame. The demon raised it's hand do defend its head and upper body as he took another step. The fire's intensity grew again, pressing the demon to its knees as flames whirled around it, taking on the forms of drakes and other beasts. With a final cry of anguish the demon eroded away.

After a short second of silence a cheer erupted from the soldiers as the other members of their group made their way towards him. Harry looked over his bright red hands with slight satisfaction. He made it even if barely. A second more and it may became too painful to focus causing him to lose control over the flames.

It was shaman fyre, the progenitor of fiendfyre, one of the most destructive spell known to him from the Golden Age of Tevinter Imperium. While it wasn't corruptive in the same way as fiendfyre, the flames were semi-sentient just as if it was that spell. While this fire didn't 'want' to destroy everything in vicinity (including the caster), it strongly 'desired' freedom, making it hard to control.

"Well, remind me to never be on the wrong side with you, sparkly eyes." Varric said impressed standing in front of him looking at the mage, like he only really saw him now. Ana was already at his side, healing his hand. Solas only offered a nod of acknowledgement even as he closely studied him. Cassandra also wore a contemplative expression on her face, while Leliana seemed to watch him only out the corner of her eyes, her gaze mainly on the Breach and the rift below it.

After a few seconds Ana straightened out, finished with her work. She and Harry stretching their arm called on their new power. The rift brightened up, then pulsed as if resisting their magic. Both mage could feel the resistance as they willed it to close.

They could feel the resistance even as the magic in them overcome it. The rift seemed to brighten up then with a disappeared leaving no evidence that it was there in the first place. Above them the Breach stopped spreading, moreover Harry could have sworn that it was a little smaller. Whether it was true or not after a moment of eerie silence the soldiers started cheering as the both Ana and himself sank to their knees.

They had won the first battle in a storm unlike anything Thedas endured in living memory.


	2. 2 Gathering

**AN1** : Sorry for the long wait! I will try and be a bit faster with the updates from now on.

 **AN2:** This story is edited by Neumega. He did both chapters even if I didn't wrote it in the first (Sorry for that.)

 **AN3:** Reviews, contructive criticism, ideas etc. are always welcome. Flames however will be deleted or ignored.

 **Answer to VAMPIRELORD101:**

I'm sorry for confusing you. Harry is part elf part human, like Alistair yet has more elven features. Not enough for people not to refer him as a human though. I will explain it more in detail at a later date.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 _Gathering_

Harry had to force himself not to groan out loud as he again regained consciousness. He truly hoped that it wouldn't always happen when closing larger rifts. There were a bit too many of them for that.

At least he wasn't held in the dungeon of the Temple anymore. It was one of the wooden lodges around it if he had to guess by the walls. He was sure that he was in the village: he could hear people going on with their business outside.

Standing up he realized he was only in his smallclothes. His lips twisted in a smirk at the thought of teasing Leliana or Cassandra about it. Mostly Cassandra though. That 'lady' seemed way too tense. It must be tough for both of them, but if she remained that way then the stress will kill her before any demon would have a chance. He quickly put on the breeches he found at the foot of his bed.

Looking around he could see Ana sleeping on the other side of the room. She seemed content, peaceful even, so he tried not to disturb her rest as he started to search the room for anything of value. He was very grateful for his light feet, a trait both from his childhood and elven blood. Gods know both of them had more than earned a full nap.

The room seemed strange somehow, as if someone just threw in what he thought would be best in a very short time. There were two bookshelves, a table to the side, two chest at the foot of each bed and two others on the opposite walls. There were several statues of Andraste and of the Dalish Gods. Over closer examination it was revealed that those statues were fake. A real Dalish made statue would worth at least several hundred silver pieces, but this human made ones only a fraction of the fraction of it. It didn't stop the unaware to buy them at a higher price. Good business for the merchants, that was certain.

He was only halfway through the room when the door was roughly opened. There stood an elf servant, a boy no more than fifteen years. The lad was obviously not expecting either of them to be up this early by his expression. His hand slipped and the tray he brought with enough food for two people fell to the floor.

Harry stopped himself before he could give the traditional Dalish greetings, reminding himself that most likely this elf was Andrastian. Before he could even say anything else the young elf knelt before him, head in a deep bow, seemingly not caring for the food he dropped.

"Forgive me, your worship!"

Harry was taken back by the way he was greeted. Even after yesterday - " _I hope it was only a day."_ he thought - he still should be the number one suspect in the Divine's death. It seemed that Cassandra and Leliana had been able to convince them of his and Ana's innocence. It was surprising as he wasn't sure that even those two believed them.

But, the way the young servant greeted Harry was disturbing in itself. He followed the Elven Gods and the boy was an Andrastian. Not to mention that it was nearly unheard of elves to claim divinity. And Harry wouldn't do that. _Ever._

"You can get up." he said to the kneeling elf "What happened after we closed that rift at the Temple? And why are you kneeling before me?"

"Lady Aavar and you are the Heralds of Andraste, milord. That's what they say..." the elf said, slowly, cautiously (As if Harry would strike him!) getting up, shaking like a leaf.

"Who are _they_?" Harry asked. He will have some words with those humans. There were many things he could understand, but claiming godhood or the closest you could get in the Chantry aside the Divine for someone who wasn't even awake was _way_ over the line.

"Everyone!" the elf said, before hurriedly going to the doors "I will tell lady Cassandra that you are awake! She said to tell her 'At once!'"

"Hey, wait...!" Harry tried to grab the elf, but he was out the door before he could reach him. Obviously the lad was more afraid of Cassandra than him, even with being the ' _Herald of Andraste_ '.

"Well, that was interesting." came Ana's voice from behind him. Obviously either dropping the plate or their brief conservation woke her up. Turning towards her bed he made two discoveries. One: Ana had also been undressed to her smallclothes and two: she was certainly not shy about her body. As Harry looked her over, she didn't seems to mind at all.

She was strangely muscled for a mage. He already seen her arms, but now it became clear that her thighs and stomach were equally athletic, with a hint of abs. Harry himself was in better shape than most mages but that was because of him being an Arcane _Warrior_ as well. Ana was a _Spirit_ _Healer_ , so she shouldn't be this muscular just by the way she used her magic, leading him to believe it was either a Qunari trait or she exercised regularly.

"Should I remain like this for you?" Ana asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"While I love to see you like this I don't think it would be a good idea for the others." Harry replied back with a smirk.

"Not with being 'Heralds'. What's the story behind that one?" Ana asked looking for her clothes in the chest at her bed.

"Beats me. Probably has to do something with the rifts and that we are the only ones who can seal them." Harry said with a shrug "A bit far fetched considering I'm not an Andrastian."

"Well, no issue for me with that." Ana said as she pulled up leather leggings. "I'm an Andrastian. Officially." seeing Harry's inquiring look she elaborated "I'm a mercenary, well...was... The main point that I have seen some things that made my faith change."

"I see." Harry replied as he himself put his shirt back on "I don't think most of them will care about what we want. They will want to play us like some chess pieces in their game, to further their agenda."

"That will be the day..." Ana growled pulling the pieces of her armor on."I won't let any of those fuckers gain anything from this shit."

"Whoa." Harry looked at her, surprised at her language "Why so offensive?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." the Qunari girl apologized "But politics can _really_ get under my skin. Especially when they want to use me."

"Did that happen often?" Harry asked back, after waving of the apology. It wasn't that serious after.

"Personally? No, but there were several occasion when they wanted to screw over us. The mercenary band I was part of." she said with a shrug as she pulled her gloves on "I'm ready when you are!" she returned to her usual chipper shelf.

"A minute please." Harry said.

"What? A man needs more time to prepare than a lady?" Ana teased him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Harry said looking in the other chest "I just wanted to see if we have any weapons and it seems I thought right. I have my own gear in there and I think that's your staff next to mine on the side of the door."

"Yes!" Ana squealed as she skipped through the room to grab her staff in a loving embrace. "My baby!"

"It's a staff, Ana..." Harry said amused at her antics, fully understanding them. After a time and adventure soldiers will feel a connection with their weapons, especially when it was unique which, to a degree, was true for all staff. He himself highly treasured his own staff and sword as well.

Speaking of that, he slowly pulled his sword out of it's scabbard. It was a normal Dar'Misaan to unaware eyes (or an elvish blade for the lesser learned), but in reality was a Spellweaver, a blade specially made for the Arcane Warriors. After making sure that it wasn't damaged by anyone he sheathed it to his side along with a Dar'Misu across horizontally to his back. He grabbed his own staff, made from holly with a small green crystal embed in the wood on one end, while having a foot length blade on the other. It was a gift from his mother after he started to learn how to control his powers. It seemed strange somehow, compared to other staves he had seen.

As the two stepped outside their eyes widened in surprise. There was a rather large crowd gathered around their house. At the front were soldiers, a few heavy armored knights, most with lighter equipment. Behind them were the town people. The soldiers saluted upon seeing them while the commoners either bowed or kneeled.

The two made their way to the chapel which had even more bowing and kneeling people on the route. Haven wasn't big, merely a little village in the mountains, but that walk felt like miles to the Qunari mercenary and Dalish mage. Thankfully a commotion erupted at the front of the chapel, drawing the attention away from them.

"You let her Holiness die!" a soldier, a brown haired man, shouted at a mage as the two side stared each other down. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the soldier was a templar. Not many had the courage to accuse a mage in public like this without proper training against them. And not at this odds: the two groups seemed roughly the same size.

"Us? You were the ones who didn't protect her!" the mage riposted. He was older than his opposer, but not by much with his hair only graying at the side.

"How dare yo..."

"Enough!" came a strong male voice from the gate of the Chapel. There stood a man in blackened armor with his hand draped over his longsword's grip. His hazel eyes sternly looked at the two group, sparing no one of his stare. His blonde hair was cut short, but was well cared after. But it was how he spoke, how he walked that caught Harry's and Ana's eyes. Both had seen various men, women in command positions, bad and good both. The man before them wasn't ordinary, even by their long list of comparisons.

"But Knight-Commander!" came the voice of the soldier. " _So, the commanding officer was a templar? Typical."_ Unknown to the Ana and Harry shared thoughts on that matter.

"I said enough!" the man said looking at his subordinate "And I'm not a templar anymore." he said much softer "All of you have the same goal: punishing the one who caused all of this!" he said looking at both groups and even over them to the villagers around them "We can't fight within ourselves or we will be destroyed."

"What if it was a mage?" asked a female templar over the first's shoulder. Her blue eyes glared hatefully at the group in front of her. Before anyone could reply, Harry said his piece to this confrontation.

"It wasn't a mage." every eye was upon him in an instant, most with open awe and reverence, others with fear or suspicion "If what we have seen at the Temple of the Sacred Ashes is accurate that whoever we want to fight is huge and deformed. It could be an abomination, but..."

"But?" prompted the blonde man.

"I think it was a demon. A very powerful one." Harry replied.

"It would give an answer to the rifts and the Breach." Ana said as an afterthought.

"Why couldn't be that a mage?" asked the female templar.

"It could be." Harry allowed, knowing that he probably couldn't change the woman mind on it. It was always easier to blame someone you could see and had even the littlest cause for it "It's just very unlikely. The sheer power to torn the Veil asunder and the knowledge to do so... "

"Not to mention this strange magic that it did so." Ana continued "None of us have heard of anything like that before."

"That's a mystery that remains to be solved yet." the blond man nodded "For now everyone should go back to his or her work, understood?" It seemed that he had enough of the mindless arguing.

"Yes, sir!" came the voice from most, while others just turned and went on their way. " _Well, at least he commands enough respect for everyone to follow his orders, even if reluctantly."_ Harry thought, looking the dispersing groups.

"We should talk." the man said stepping in front of the duo. At closer look Harry could see that while he was a bit taller than the man, the human had wider shoulders. "My apologizes for having to meet me like this. I'm Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the military forces stationed here."

" _Andaran atish'an_ Commander. "Harry greeted him in elvish accompanied by a shallow bow. " _Cullen? I think I heard this name somewhere."_ Harry thought and looking side way he could see that Ana seemed deep in thoughts as well. The man raised an eyebrow at hearing the traditional elven greetings but replied with a bow of his own "I'm Harry of Clan Lavellan."

"Ana Adaar. Well met, Commander."

"We should go inside, there is a meeting to which both of you are required." the blond man said, gesturing towards the building.

"Aye, I believe we should." Harry agreed with Ana nodding alongside.

"Wait a minute!" came the voice of Chancellor Roderick.

"Chancellor. Couldn't it wait a little longer?" the templar said.

"Perhaps, Commander Cullen, perhaps not." replied the older man, looking rather sour "But I think there is no better time to ask some questions to these 'Heralds of Andraste'."

"Of course you do." Cullen lowly said, crossing his arms before his chest.

"You two don't know what have you done, do you?" Roderick didn't waste any more time on the commander and turned to the two mages "Proclaiming that you are Heralds of..."

"We didn't claim to be anything!" Harry cut him off, pissed off enough as it was "As you should known we were out cold for a long time. We only woke..."

"I don't care about that!" it was the chancellor's turn to cut him off "You two don't understand! Only the Chantry has the power to decide something like this! You..."

"I don't care about being a Herald!" Harry replied just as passionately "And I honestly could careless about the Chantry. My only concern is about the Breach."

"On that matter." the man seemed happy that it was Harry to bring up that particular matter "You promised that you would close it, didn't you? Huh? So, why it is still there?"

"I stopped it from spreading across the word, swallowing it whole." Harry replied coldly "I... We will need help if want to truly seal it."

"So you can't do it?" the man said with a nasty smirk "Just as I thought, you..."

"Can you do it?" Ana asked, interrupting the half elf and human argument. The chancellor seemed taken back at the question, replying indignantly.

"Of course I can't!"

"Then you should be wise enough not to insult those who can." Ana said.

"The Chantry has templars..." Roderick tried to say, but Cullen beat him to it.

"So do we Chancellor. And mages as well. None of them could close even the smallest rift completely, merely sealing it for a time."

Roderick had no comeback for that one. He angrily glared at them before sharply turning around and leaving them alone.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Ana flatly stated.

"Indeed. I thought we were able to convince him yesterday." Harry replied looking at the disappearing form of the man.

"Much happened since then. And few of those were for the Chancellor's liking." Cullen said gravely as he led them into the Chapel.

The meeting took place in the backroom of the chapel. The sisters and other occupants stayed out of their way, looking at the two mages the same way the others outside did, though most had awed looks on them.

Stepping inside the room, which was guarded by two heavily armored knights, they came across the "council": Cassandra, Leliana and another woman they have never seen. Her Antivian or Rivain lineage was clear from her lightly tanned skin and dark wavy hair. Just as her nobility by her fine dress and jewelry each tailored for her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked over the two of them in plain curiosity.

"Heralds, allow me to introduce Lady Josephine Montilyet. She is our ambassador and chief diplomat." Leliana introduced the three to each other as Commander Cullen stepped next to his fellow councilors "Josie, I have the honor to introduce you to the two heroes, who stopped the Breach, Harry of Clan Lavellan and Ana Adaar of the Valo-kas mercenary company."

"An honor Lady Montilyet." Harry said with a bow, Ana copying his move.

"It's mine, Heralds. Please call me Josephine." the woman replied curtsying "I would like to bring your attention to some matters..." Josephine fell silent as she saw Harry hand in a 'stop for now" motion.

"Hold that thought for a moment mylady." Harry said "We ourselves have some question we would like some answer to."

"Certainly." Cassandra said "What would those be?"

"Our title. How could have that happen?" Ana asked back, causing an awkward silence silence before the Seeker answered them.

"The rumors started after you two stopped the Breach and the information of both of you seeing a woman in the Fade became common knowledge." Cassandra said calmly.

"Yet, you did nothing to diffuse them." Harry said, starting to get emotional. The four across them looked at each other before turning back to them.

"No, we didn't." Leliana admitted.

"Why?" Ana asked, not really understanding why they did not do so.

"Why should have we?" Leliana asked back, getting confused looks from the two "You two have done things, sealing the rifts forever, that no one else could have done! All of it could be the work of the Maker!"

"But I'm an elf." Harry said pointing at his ears, not really bothering to go into his confusing blood relations.

"And a Qunari." Ana added.

"Yes, we noticed." Cassandra dryly replied, with only the hint of a smile appearing on her face "The Maker doesn't make a difference in what you are, only how pure your heart is."

"Heard about that when I was younger." Harry replied with a hint of steel in his voice "I would advise you to inform the Chantry of that little fact."

"Her holiness wanted to help the elves if the Conclave was a success." Leliana came the defense of her late mistress. Harry was glad to hear it, but knew it would have mattered little for his people at the moment. It would be too little, too late to diffuse all bad blood pent-up over the Ages.

"Which of course would be another reason she would have to die." Ana said, frowning slightly, able to rationalize the situation "Could anyone learn about the Divine's plan about the non-humans?"

"Leliana?" Cassandra asked her friend with a raised eyebrow, who sighed slightly.

"Maybe." the redhead replied softly, rubbing her temple "It's possible."

"From what I heard the Orlesian court and the Chantry are full with spies and agents of different allegiances." Harry said, hearing rumor of just how much of a snake pit was both place during his travels with his clan.

"As are all other courts and important places. " Leliana said, her voice getting stronger "But we can think about that later."

"Now, we have a larger problem." Cullen joined the conservation the first time since the trio arrived "The Breach. We don't know any way that we could destroy it or seal it..."

"Aside from your Marks." Cassandra said "We would ask you two to lead a team to find a way to do so."

"What?" Ana cried out in shock, while Harry was speechless.

"We would like if you two took join us and find a way to finish this chaos for once and all." Josephine proposed.

"So you want the two of us, stranger that you know for only about a day to take command of your vanguard?" Harry asked incredulously "Mythal, give me patience! What are you thinking?! Why not one of your own?"

"You have the Mark." Cassandra replied "And none of us could see the other as anything else than equals."

"And if you as Heralds will lead us then it will boost our troops' moral." Cullen said with a shrug. "Beside, only none of us will have the time for it. We were always meant to support the Divine doing it."

"Not to mention that it could open several doors in our negotiations." Josephine said as her perfectly maintained, dainty fingers slid over her scribble board.

"And it also could close some." Ana said "There was a little... confrontation with Chancellor Roderick outside of the Chapel."

"We heard about his problems already." Leliana said, the two ladies at her side nodding along. Harry found it strange how calm she was considering Roderick dislike for them.

"How large a problem will he become?"

"Not larger than what he is now." Josephine assured him "He already played his card with informing - and warning - the clerics of us."

"Why does he stay here then?" Ana asked "He clearly doesn't want to be, so…?"

"He wants to see what we will do." Leliana replied, her beautiful face marred by a frown "And from my conversation with him indicate that he believes that either we are just using you or you also in the same league with us to grab as much power to ourselves as we can."

"An idiotic assumption." Cullen said in distaste "The Chancellor was quick to form an opinion of us."

"Many will be the same." Josephine warned him, causing him to grimace.

"I can understand his position, but that doesn't change some things." Cassandra said ending their talk of Roderick.

"What for example?" Harry asked her. He couldn't think anything that would cause the Chancellor to rethink their relationship too soon.

"That you are our only hope to end this." Cassandra said. Harry and Ana looked at each other, both knowing how will this end. Neither of them liked leaving others in trouble. Just as neither of them was stupid enough not to realize that this danger could very well destroy Thedas itself.

"Alright." Harry said "We don't have much choice in it, do we?"

"None of us has." Cassandra replied.

There was a brief silence among the group as all thought on the weight of that sentence. None of them was comfortable with breaking this heavy silence. Ana was the first to spoke up getting impatient with just standing there doing absolutely nothing.

"So, where should we start? We know that only me and Harry won't be enough, so..."

"We will need either the templars or the mages to help us." Leliana looked over the map tracing her fingers over the known strongholds of each factions.

"Do we have the numbers for the Mark to work?" Ana was skeptical, the few dozen men and women outside the Chapel was a welcomed sight (even if how they acted was not), but she was nearly certain that it was far less than what was needed.

"Nowhere near." Cassandra shook her head as she confirmed the female Qunari suspicion, lips tightly clenched together "Solas seems to think that we will need a force of magic users in the hundreds maybe thousands. We have over a hundred templars and about as many mages maybe a bit more."

"That's a huge number we need. And we don't have the time for gathering small groups of them. They are welcome, but we will have to approach those who can command such host to our cause. Any ideas?" Cullen had only two person in mind, but wanted to have as many options as he could get.

"Why not ask King Alistair or Empress Celene?" Harry asked, as he studied the map as well. The Breach was in the middle between Orlais and Ferelden. "Both of them have enough force under command and reason to why they don't want to have a large rift in the Beyond at their border..." The looks the others gave him told Harry that he will need to acquire a more in depth knowledge on the human politics.

"That's not this simple." thankfully Josephine, as their foremost ambassador, explained the problems with his plan to have the two nearest countries help them "The tension between Orlais and Ferelden wasn't this high in more than a decade. If either of the two move a sizeable force near to the border it can easily escalate into open war."

"Not to mention the internal problems both country has." Leliana continued "Some of the Orlesian nobles want to reconquer Ferelden. If nothing changes the Empire may face a civil war as it is. The Empress won't allow any outside army to march in her country."

"What about King Alistair? He is your friend, is he not?" Ana enquired from the bard. All of them knew this, everyone heard the Warden's tale at least once, even Harry.

"He is, but he is a king now." the redhead beauty's finger rested on Denerim "He can only do so much... I wrote to him, asking for his permission to enter his country with our troops. I am certain that it will be easier than with the Orlesian royal court." she glanced at Josephine, who nodded with a worried frown on her face. After all what her best friend said was spot on. The Game was the most elaborate political system in the known world, the only one reaching it in complexity was in the Tervinter Imperium.

"It would be hard for them to do so with our relationship with the Chantry being what it is." Cassandra didn't leaned over the table, but stayed behind with the Commander. Both only wanted to speak if it had value and neither was well versed in politics. Yet, it was well-know, so much that even Harry knew it, that the Chantry had a very big sway in Orlesian politics.

"We are seems to be in luck. Mother Giselle currently is somewhere in the Hinterlands according the reports you got from your spies, Sister Leliana." the commander stepped to the side, towards a large pile of scribbled notes to find the one he mentioned. "Maybe we can ask for her aid?"

"That would be invaluable to our cause." Josephine acknowledged. "She is perhaps the most influential mother remaining alive in the Chantry. Only her devotion of helping others prevented her to be present at the Conclave. She could be a powerful ally to us." She left unsaid that the Mother could be a powerful enemy as well "But even with the Chantry at our side, it wouldn't change our original problem."

"What other possibilities do we have?" Ana looked around, knowing the answer to the question, just as the others did, but none of them wanted to say it. Save perhaps Cassandra.

"You know it, just as all of us do. We will need either the free mages or the templars of the Chantry."

"Do they even have enough templars?"

"There are rumors of a sizeable force of templars en route to Val Royeaux. Most think it is because they want to pledge themselves to the Chantry."

There was again silence in the chamber as all of them thought out the two option and what they thought on it. It was Josephine who first said his advice to the Heralds.

"I think we need to make our choice very wisely. It could be seen as if we choose a side in the war as well." the diplomat fell silent for a moment before continuing on "Actually I believe that no matter what we will do it will be taken as a declaration of our support for either side of the war. There is no way not to offend someone no matter who we will ask for help. And I do not speak only about the opposite side of the war."

"Wait a second!" Ana exclaimed "I know I'm not the most experienced, but are you telling me that all those men and women can't just forget their differences for the time being? There is a fucking hole in the sky!"

"Which stopped growing, thanks to you. So they don't have to worry about it for the moment." Cassandra's disgust at the higher echelon was clear by the sneer that marred her face as she said it.

"Which means that they think they have enough time to settle their arguments before they have to do something about the Breach. Not to mention that they will be also want to avoid seemingly picking a side in the templar-mage conflict, just like us." Josephine added with a shrug.

"So we can't just appeal to their thirst for glory and fame brought by saving the world from the Breach?" Harry was surprised at that. He was fairly sure that the monarchs will want a piece of that for themselves.

"Maybe later. It is still a bit early for that." their spymaster looked up from the map "We sent ravens to both the King and the Empress, detailing the situation, but it will take days before we will receive response from them, if we do."

"I don't think that the Empress will answer, at least not yet." the Antivan lady frowned at Val Royeaux on the map "We will have response from King Alistair thanks to Leliana's connection with him. But the Empress..." she left that sentence hanging in the air as all in the room knew what she would have said.

"Cassandra, you are a hero in Orlais aren't you?" Harry asked, remembering Ana's tale of the woman heroics "Can't you use some of your frame?"

"I'm nowhere near important enough for it to be much use." Cassandra declined, clearly not fond of the idea "It was a decade ago, few remember me aside from my ballad."

"It could be used at least with the commoners." Leliana found it worth investigating though "If our men will start spreading rumors that the Hero of Orlais is fighting beside the Heralds it would make difficult for Orlais to move against us without risking public unrest."

"That's good, but we still don't know who we should approach... And should we choose the templars or the mages?" Ana asked, looking around the group. The Qunari was on two mind on that one. She was an apostate so she was reluctant to work with templars, but in this situation they couldn't be picky.

"The templars are disciplined warriors who were taught how to fight demons from a young age. They could weaken the Breach until it became so weak you two can close it forever." Cullen added his piece not making any mention on the political catastrophe they could cause. For a brief moment Harry felt a irritated as the former templar knight-commander advised reaching out for his former brothers in arms. But that was it: he knew them, knew what they would be capable of without doubt, were much familiar with them. It was logical for Cullen to be arguing for the templars. "Add that they are much more organized than the mages, I think it is clear we should approach them."

"The Chantry would never allow the templars to join us. At least not until at least part of the Sisterhood and the Mothers believe in you two." Leliana turned to Harry and Ana "Mages study the Fade and not only the demons, Commander. There are numbers of possibilities of how they could aid us."

"The templars are much more reliable force though." came Cullen's reply. Before anyone could respond to that Harry interrupted the ongoing argument.

"For now let's put this to the side. We will reach out to every possible allies. Josephine, please write a letter to any larger group of mages or templars." he ordered. After Lady Montilyet nodded, he turned to the templar in the room "How many soldier are under your command Commander Cullen?"

"Aside the templars about two and half thousands, but most will need more training." the blond man told Harry "I have our more experienced templars and knights overseeing their drills."

"Good. What about their equipment?"

"It could be better, but it isn't worse than any mercenary's or foot soldiers' from the Free Marches."

"Herald, do you think we could send letter to others as well?"Leliana asked in her soft voice.

"Who have you had in your mind?" Harry asked back.

"Maybe your clan or Ana's company?" Josephine obviously caught on what the redhead meant, to which the Qunari nodded thoughtfully, a hand raised to her chin.

"I don't think Shokrakar will need too much persuasion in this case. She will most likely want some gold for any help, but otherwise there shouldn't be any problem." her boss was a friend of her father, they founded the company together after all. They won't fight for free, but they won't abandon or betray them either.

"I'm afraid it will be the opposite with my clan or any Dalish clan." Harry shook his head "If we are lucky we can get mine and maybe one or two of our sister-clans, but even that will be difficult, extremely so."

"I see." Josephine was a bit disappointed, but not overly so. It would be a small miracle to have the Dalish actively helping them after all that happened between the Dalish and the Chantry.

"We can't do more than training and organizing what we have until the responses come from the courts. Well, except one more thing" Cassandra said as Leliana put a heavy tome on the table. "This is a directive from Her most Holy, granting us the authority to stop this chaos. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn."

Ravens flew in every direction carrying word of the formation of the Inquisition. Few will return with a response and none save one would carry more than empty words.

* * *

The advisors left the chambers along the Heralds. While Cassandra and Cullen went to the camp outside the village to train both themselves and the soldiers, Leliana and Josephine remained inside the Chantry at the Antivan lady's request. The redhead was obviously in hurry to contact her spies and scouts to start the espial of the Hinterlands.

"Yes, Josie? What do you need from me?"

"Not here." the chief diplomat of the Inquisition looked around as if there were spies over every corner. The former Chantry sister quirked an eyebrow at her friend unusual behaviour, but complied with a nod, falling in step as they made their way towards Josephine's office.

Leliana has seen the room before so the luxury, by Haven's standard, of it didn't amazed her as much as it did the first time visitors. The room was decorated by a few paintings and statues but the room was dominated with the ambassador's large oak desk with dozens of reports scattered on it. While it was truly impressive compared to the other rooms of the Chapel, but was but a shadow of her former office at Val Royeaux.

Josephine didn't sat behind her desk. Instead she decided to occupy one of the plush chair before it, usually for a visitor. She didn't mentioned Leliana towards the other, they were closer friend than to use such formality in private.

"So, what was so secretive that you couldn't ask outside?" Leliana asked she sat across her friend with her hands dropped in her lap, one leg over the other. "If you want to talk about Harry, you have my whole attention. I noticed how you stared at him at the meeting."

"Not for the reason you believe, Leliana." the younger lady denied with a wave "While I admit that he is quite handsome but it wasn't that why I studied him."

"Then why?"

"Didn't he reminded you of someone?" Josephine asked as she leaned forward in curiosity. Leliana looked at her for a moment before turning to the side with a sigh.

"You mean Jamie Peverell, aren't you?"

"He is a near copy of him aside eyes and the ear!" Josephine replied excitedly "You heard about that incident as well."

"That Jamie Peverell had a child with an elven maid? Yes." Leliana murmured "And maybe it was true, but it was never confirmed, no matter how much the Peverell's enemies wanted that."

"Did Harry mention any information on his birth? Or who his parents were?"

"We didn't have the time for it." the spymaster shrugged "We needed to hurry to seal the Breach."

"Sorry. It understandable of course." Josephine apologized as she jumped up to walk back and forth before the bemused Leliana "I just wanted to know it because if it's true we could use it to negotiate with Starkhaven."

"We will need to be very careful Josie." the redhead replied "The Peverells always denied the existence of the baby or the mother for that matter. If we found him than it is likely that we will encounter some assassin who will come to eliminate Harry. Not to mention.." she put up her hand to stop Josephine's argument "...that Harry is very strange in appearance. An elf blooded always look like a human, maybe a little more elegant than most, but it is barely noticeable. Harry..."

"Looks like a hybrid between human and elf." Josephine finished excitedly "Maybe Jamie is elf-blooded? The old tales imply that House Peverell has more elven in their blood than most noble house."

"Maybe." Leliana allowed "I will ask around and even speak with Harry. Now tell me if you were as captured by his emerald eyes as I was!"

Josephine looked at her, mouth agape for a moment, before she giggled. They giggled and speculated about the Heralds as if they were still those young ladies who met each other on that party nearly a decade ago.

* * *

Outside Harry and Ana went on their own way, Ana heading to the healers offering her help as a Spirit Healer and Harry seeking out the elf mage who puzzled Harry immensely.

After asking around for directions he was pointed towards the west side of the village near the apothecary. Solas seemed deep in thoughts, but greeted his approaching kin warmly.

"Greetings my friend. "

" _Aneth ara_ , _Solas. "_ Harry replied in quirked an eyebrow hearing the traditional greeting among the Dalish but switched to that languages none the less.

" _I would advise against using Elvish Herald, after all there are those who aren't too... fond of your presence here. And it's simply rude using a language only the two of us can use."_

"My apologies. You are right of course. If you have a little free time I would like to ask some questions to you." Solas seemed surprisingly welcome of the idea.

"I see. What do you want to know?" Harry debated of asking about the missing vallslin on his face, but decided against it. It was pretty personal as if he was truly a Dalish then him not wearing blood writing would mean that he was exiled from the clan for a great offense to their laws. Or left the clan, which possibly could be just as bad.

"The Beyond. You seems very well versed in its workings and how the Breach could possibly formed."

"It's true that I studied the Fade or Beyond in my whole life and that's where my knowledge come from." Solas replied "When spirits gather in one place like a battlefield the Veil will become thinner and thinner. Those who has a connection to the Fade, like the mages also drew spirits to themselves."

"So you think that's what happened at the Conclave? The gathered mages and templars caused the explosion?" Harry was sceptical about this answer. The Conclave was admittedly huge with thousands in attendance, but it wasn't larger than most Circle of Magic, maybe only those in the free Marches.

"Nay. Even with some many mages in attendance it couldn't be the cause. It may helped whoever did it, but I don't believe that we only search for a mage." Solas replied.

"I have a hard time to image even a group of mages capable of it."

"Precisely." Solas nodded approvingly at him "My guess would a magical device that helped them in archiving this feat."

"I never heard of anything able to do this." Harry gestured towards the hole in the sky "If there is truly an artifact that can do this or help someone in opening a hole in the Veil, then it must be from the ancient times. Tervinter or maybe from Arlathan."

"That was my conclusion as well." Solas nodded, his arms across his chest "I know of no mage who would be capable of constructing something that powerful in the current age."

"I don't know what to do if that's true." Harry started to walk around with Solas' eyes following bemusedly his movements "As a Dalish I should focus on preserving what remained from our culture and knowledge, and it could be from the Golden Era of our people. But this device is very dangerous as well." He stopped as he glanced at the other elf apologetically "I'm sorry Solas. I will try and contain my thoughts."

"Think nothing of it." Solas waved his hand dismissively "You are right on both accounts. The device would be very valuable for your people and it is very powerful as well. Yet, I would advise against thinking too deeply about it. We don't know if it's even exist. If it's indeed real we don't know where it is. And after knowing its location we will need to capture it." Solas hesitated at that point, but continued on "And it could be used to other purposes as well."

"Such as?" Harry could hardly imagine any beneficial purpose to a device which could tear the Veil apart and destroy the world.

"For the device to be able to do what it does its builder had to had immense knowledge on the Fade and the Veil as well. Using it we could learn more about both in mere years than what the Circles did in ages!" Solas seemed ecstatic at the prospect of it.

"That could be true, but I feel it is safer to slowly accumulate our understanding of the world or the Beyond and what is between them." Harry crossed his arms shaking his head.

"Do you not want to know more about the Fade?" Solas asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No that's not it." Harry stood next to the Hedge Mage "I just want to exploit safer ways before touching something that could destroy Thedas." he turned his face toward Solas "As I said your knowledge seems to be excessive. You could tell me more than what I could learn from even ancient elven tomes. If it doesn't bother you I would like to ask some question."

"I would be glad to share my experience, my friend." Solas smiled slightly at Harry, clearly happy to have someone to speak about things that could have you executed. Speaking of which...

"I hope you will stay with us. You were great help with our guest in the Temple." Harry half expected the other elf to have already vacated the camp. There were too many templar to a single mage to relax after a decade of war with them.

"I will stay and help you closing the Breach, maybe even after. We shall see what is behind all these happenings." Solas replied, stoic as ever.

"I appreciate your help Solas." Solas wasn't only a powerful and well learned mage, but according to their short guest to the Temple of Sacred Ashes a level headed voice during hard times "I truly believe that your help will be invaluable. If I can help with anything please ask."

"Thank you." Solas smiled at hearing that. Harry only realized later that the elf mage probably wasn't accustomed to receive help from beings of this world. The older elf hesitated a bit before continuing "I admit that I'm a bit uncomfortable with so many templars around me."

"I would have thought that Cassandra wouldn't allow them to bother you or any mage in fact." Harry was aware that you couldn't just vanish the memory of four years of war, but he thought that every one here understood the need of working together.

"No, that's not it." Solas shook his head "They aren't aggressive, just untrusting. Understandable under the circumstances."

"Oh." Harry nodded his head in content. "Well, we should give them some time to before we interfere. We will need to work together and I hope they can see it without us telling them every single day."

"Do you truly believe that the two factions, who were at war for a years, after Ages of strained relationship, can just lay their differences to the side for a common enemy?" Solas asked, skepticism clear in his voice "And what will happen after we defeat this enemy?"

"If they can't work alongside when the world could be destroyed... I don't know. It would just show how wrong the system was, how much much resentment it made." Harry said "It would only strengthen my belief that the Circles were a faulty system from the start. Although I was never a Circle mage so I can only form my opinion from rumors and heresy."

"What would you do, if you would be the one to decide the new organization of the mages and templars?" Solas inquired. Harry thought for a moment. He always felt that the Circles weren't right for mages to reside in, but didn't had a clear solution to it. He never thought he would ever be in this situation where he maybe could have a say in human politics after all.

"The mages should be able to decide their fate. If he or she wants to be a part of a Circle or if he wants to just be left alone then so be it." Harry replied, then shrugged "I really didn't thought on the little details, but I think it could work."

"Truly? And what of the blood mages? Or those who would rather use magic for their own gain?" Solas raised his eyebrow, poking holes Harry's concept.

"Blood magic should be banned. That may be the only thing I agree with the Chantry." Harry's voice turned gravely as he remembered his encounters with blood magic "I think it doesn't matter what you used to break the law. Does it matter if it was a fireball or a sword that killed that man? In the end it has the same results."

"And you would use the templars to capture those mages..." Solas looked interested in the concept, but the word "templar" tasted sour on his tongue.

"Templars and mages." Harry corrected him "Most mages doesn't like blood magic more than anyone else. Those templars who don't have anything to do can help the small folks." Harry shrugged "As I said I didn't really thought on it too much. I don't think I will ever need to do so. After all how much chance does it have that I would be the one to decide such things?"

"If the Inquisition is successful, especially if as you want, the two factions work together, it very easily could come down to it." Solas reminded him after a moment of silence. The older elf looked gravely at his young kin "Your action along with Lady Adaar's can shape a world into something many of us always wanted... or can plunge it into such chaos that could dwarf the war currently plaguing these lands."

"I thank you for the advice, Solas." Harry said, not really comfortable with the thought of how much responsibility he had to carry. He had the same duty to his clan, but he was trained for it since he was a young teenager. Being someone who could decide Thedas' fate seem immensely greater. "You have said much I will have to think about. If you excuse me."

Harry slowly walked towards the gate, planning on meeting with Cassandra and Cullen, but as he was at one of the large campfire a voice called out just in time for him to realize that he nearly pumped into someone standing in the way. Looking at the small form of Varric he was surprised that he was so deep in thoughts that he wouldn't sense him.

"My apologies Varric. I was a bit distracted by..." he left it hanging there not knowing how to explain his feelings about this whole situation or if even should.

"No problem, glowy one." Varric assured him with a simple shrug "I have seen you speaking with Solas. He has a way to... well, distract people."

"Happened to you as well?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow. The dwarf seemed like someone who always had a nice comeback no matter what happens.

"Nah, just seen him doing it with your four advisors." Varric replied with a slight grin. " _Most likely how Cassandra looked like after that."_ Harry thought with a small smile. He had nothing against the Seeker: she was nice enough and truthful which was rare nowadays with, well, every race. " _The world was always like this, Da'len. Don't think for a second that evil just appear out of nowhere. All of us has darkness inside us, you, me and the others as well."_ From a deep part of his mind surfaced Keeper Istimaethoriel's lecture. "So, where did you want to go? If I had to guess I would say either the Seeker or the Commander. Or both."

"True, but now that I ran into you I'd like to speak with you as well." Harry paused before amended it "Well, I wanted to speak with you either way, but the talk with those two seemed more important."

"Don't worry I understand. But to deal with those two you will need some happy thoughts in your head. So, I'd recommend talking with me first." Varric said "But please try and stay on happy topics, ok?"

"I see. You don't really like them, do you?" Harry asked, cringing inwards. He wanted to assemble a group of heroes to help Ana and him in their quest. Varric wasn't a hero, but had a way with words and had a good heart. He could ask for no more.

"They _did_ capture me then dragged me here like a prisoner." Varric dryly replied, before shaking his head "But no, I don't have any problem with them. Our personalities clash, but you can't be all alike, can you?"

"No, I suppose not." Harry nodded along, relief feeling him "Varric, I know that you don't know me very well and have no reason to stay, but..."

"Hold that thought glowy." Varric raised his hand to stop Harry from speaking "I expected you to ask this, but you don't need to be this nervous. I have reasons to stay so you can relax: I will join you on this mad quest to save the world."

"Thanks. You have no idea how glad I'm to hear that." Harry didn't just said that out of politeness. Varric was someone he would gladly fight alongside again. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask some questions. If they are too personal or something like that just say so, ok?"

"Fine by me as long as we don't cover my next book. I don't want to spoil it for you."

"You assume that I even read your book." Harry pointed out, but after moment he yielded, "I will admit that there are a few copies circulating in our clan."

"What do you know?! Even the Dalish want my books!" Harry nearly regretted his earlier sentence. Varric looked a little too pleased with that information. After a moment of feeling boastful at his achievement (which was more or less was accurate) of being the first dwarf writer to find his work at a Dalish camp the rouge became serious "So, after having my moment here let's have yours. What do you want to know?"

"That red crystal at the Temple." Varric's face instantly darkened "It felt like lyrium, but I know what lyrium looks like. What was that? Some kind of special lyrium?"

"I told you to stay with the happy topics." Varrick murmured, barely audible, looking into the fire before looking up at the man standing in front of him "You got it right. It was red lyrium. I have an advice for you: get yourselves, your family, your pet mabari or halla or whatever you have as far from it as you can."

"You have seen it before and not under the best circumstances." Harry narrowed his eyes. Varric had a witty humor but wouldn't joke about something like that.

"You could say that." the dwarf nodded "It started with our expedition into the Deeproads with Hawke. We found a thaig, well something looking like the thaigs. Only much-much older than any I have seen. So much it barely looked dwarven. And there we found this idol made of the stuff. We were foolish and brought it back to Kirkwall . Meredith brought it and them... Well, you might know how it ended. Meredith gone insane, a Chantry blown up and a Champion disappearing right after."

"I assume this is the short version."

"Aye, it is, but I don't want to remember anymore about that part of my life. All you need to know that it can make other paranoid and crazy. It is also has these strange powers, Meredith could fly, well float would be a better word for it, but you got my drift, right?"

"So, no one should touch it." Harry nodded thinking how he could examine it without touching it.

"No, no one should get close to it. It can 'whisper' into your mind. Maybe that's what makes you go crazy, I don't know." Varric corrected him.

"Whisper?" Harry repeated a bit stunned "It sounds a bit far fetched, but I believe you."

"Thanks. Not many would." Varric replied gratefully "Well, returning to the topic, I searched everywhere I could, wrote to every Mining Guild, but nothing. No mention of it before we found it, like it didn't even exist."

"Maybe the records of it were destroyed?" Harry guessed, a bit hesitant. After all it could be done. Nearly the entire culture of the ancient elves was lost. Compared to that redacting all information on this red lyrium didn't seem too much work.

"Unlikely." Varric shook his head "I know what you are thinking, but what happened to your people is completely different. Destroying everything is infinitely more easy than obscuring a new mineral or whatever it is for thousands of years to the Mining Guild."

"I see."

"... Let's talk about something happier. All this gloom won't do any good for you. For any of us." Varric advised.

"Could you tell me about the Champion?" Harry asked. The Champion was a legend in his own right on par with the Hero of Ferelden, even with the more mixed feelings people had for him.

"Hawke? Easily. What do you want to know?"

"You said that you met the Arishok. Does that mean that Hawke truly killed the Arishok like you wrote in your book?"

"Sometimes I may exaggerate a bit." Varric replied with a wink, then his face turned dead serious "But that was true. One of the deadliest fight I have ever seen."

"And the Qunari didn't do anything?" Harry was skeptical. He didn't knew too much about the oxmen of the north, but the Arishok was akin of a king to them.

"They came down a bit later to retrieve the Tome of Koslun. They said the Arishok didn't have permission to attack Kirkwall and to 'Never speak of this again'. It's as close to an apology as one get from Qunari, I guess." Varric explained, but Harry was a bit puzzled. Wasn't the Arishok the leader of the Qunari? Or is there someone else even higher in command? He put his questions aside as he doubted Varric knew enough of the giants to explain it.

"The mage who destroyed the Chantry, Anders... He was one of Hawke's companion, wasn't he?" He asked instead, but regretted it right after. Varric pursed his lips in anger, but after taking a big breath he started to speak before Harry could apologies.

"Yes, he was. You probably won't believe me, but when I first met him he was tending to the poor in Darktown."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked. Someone who helped those in need didn't sound as someone who would blow up the Chantry.

"Not many knows, but he shared his body with a spirit, Justice. With Meredith's harsher and harsher treatment for the mages, no matter if innocent or not, I think the spirit was changed by Anders' wrath seeing this. He begged Hawke to end his life after..."

"And he did."

"Aye, he did." Varric nodded "It was maybe the hardest decision Hawke ever made. Anders was crazy, yes, but he thought he will do the world some good by doing what he did. He couldn't see the consequences of his actions."

"Maybe Hawke should have left him alive." Harry said.

"No. He was sure that Anders would commit suicide sooner or later." Varric replied, a bit melancholic at the story "He was always like that: running away from the problems. He had a good heart but was a coward in that sense."

"I see." Harry winced a bit. It was very different compared to what he grew up in. Dalish could allow far fewer mistake due to their limited resources. Not taking responsibility for your mistake was a clear sign of unpreparedness for adulthood among them. "What happened to the others?" he asked, hoping to turn their talk into a brighter mood.

"Fenris made his way to Tervinter, freeing slaves left and right. If you want to find him, you only have to follow the corpses." was the only thing Varric said about the former slave "Isabella has a new ship. I hear she call herself an admiral now. She has the hat for it I suppose. Maybe that's the only thing you need." the dwarf seemed amused for a moment "Daisy is with her clan in the Free Marches avoiding the fighting as best they could. Sunshine doing the same with the remaining mages from the Kirkwall Circle."

"There was someone else..." Harry said trying to remember the dwarf's book. Daisy was the his nickname for the little Dalish mage they accepted among themselves. Sunshine was Hawke sister, Bethany...

"The Iron Maiden, Aveline? She is still in Kirkwall. The captain of the guards. If not for her the entire city would have fallen apart, I'm sure."

"When you said it was a mad quest, what did you mean by that?" Harry asked remembering Varric's half sentence at the beginning of their talk. He was so relieved by the fact that the dwarf decided to stay that he paid it no mind.

"Kid, I hate break it to you, but I have seen heroes. Heroes are everywhere. But a hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We are going to need a miracle."

That was the moment that Ana hurried past them. She waved at them without slowing down. Harry raised an eyebrow at her unusual behavior. Ana was friendly so it was strange that she wouldn't even stop to greet them. But again there were a lot to do and too few men at hands.

"I better see what had her in such hurry." Harry told Varric who nodded at that.

"You do that, glowy. But I wouldn't worry too much about her. She can take care of herself."

" _Varric was correct."_ Harry thought as he stepped out the main gate glancing at the ever present Breach with Ana seemingly disappearing. " _This is something no one seen. It such a monumental task. One wrong move and we will fail."_

His musing came to a halt as a commotion erupted near the blacksmith. There was a group, surrounding something or someone, clearly not knowing what to do.

The Keeper always said that one of his best and worst characteristic was his curiosity. Sometimes it was a blessing sometimes a curse. Now, it appeared to be the former. The crowd stood, respectfully more than twenty feet away, around a beautiful snow white halla.

"Someone go and inform the Herald!" Cassandra who stood a little closer to the beautiful steed commanded "It may be his mount."

"I'm here Cassandra." Harry replied as he stepped forward, the people giving him a wide berth. He nodded his towards Cassandra before going to the halla without breaking his stride. The onlookers was surprised: the halla while allowed to be surrounded, was reasonably skittish. As soon as he saw Harry it was as if all things went back to normal. Elf and animal stepped towards each other as Harry gently stroked it's flank.

"It's been awhile, eh, Hellathen? Sorry for worrying you, but I was preoccupied." he quietly said to his mount. Then he turned to the people surrounding them. "You can go back to your duty." Seeing that even Cassandra followed his order he called out to her "Cassandra, could you stay for a bit, please?"

"Of course." Cassandra cautiously stepped forward eyeing the halla warily. She must have been nervous about spooking him. Harry nearly snorted at the thought. Unable to keep the mirth out of his voice he reassured her "It's alright Cassandra. If you are with me, he will knows that you are to be trusted."

"I have never seen a halla alive this close to me." the Seeker said in awe at the magnificent creature in front of him "They are beautiful." Harry quirked an eyebrow hearing that, but decided not to comment as the black haired warrior gently laid his hand on Hellathen's brow. After a moment of just enjoying the moment she turned back to Harry asking formally. "What can I do for you?"

"As we will be fighting side-by-side for who know how long I thought we could get to know each other."

"I see." Cassandra turned her head to the side before nodding a bit. "It's not an unreasonable request I suppose." She paused before continuing. "I'm Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, seventy-eight in line for the throne of Nevarra..."

"So you are a real lady. A royalty no less." Harry inserted with a small grin, earning a glare from her.

"If you think that's something to be proud of you are mistaken. The Pentaghasts are a large family, half of the nobility in Cumberland could claim similar relation to the throne."

"Can you tell me about your closer family then?" Harry asked, curious what family someone like Cassandra would have.

"My parents took the wrong side of a rebellion against King Markus. Me and my brother, Anthony were spared because we were children and family." Cassandra voice became hard, uncompromising. "We were sent to our uncle, Vestalus. He was a Mortalitasi, a death mage in charge of preserving the honored deads in the Grand Necropolis."

"You don't like your family too much." Harry observed. Cassandra fallen quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"No, I don't. I lived in a cage in Nevarra. A gilded cage, but a cage none the less... My family is proud of our history as dragon hunter, yet few practice the craft among the living. Most are fat, greedy men and women speaking of their ancestors as if their achievement had anything to do with them. In Nevarra we honor the dead more than the living." Cassandra looked in the elf's eye. "I had enough of this and after the death of Anthony joined the rest you probably could guess yourself."

"I see." Harry wanted to ask about his brother, but instincts told him that those questions wouldn't be well received. Before he could ask another question she beat him to it.

"What is your family like?" Even with expecting the question sooner or later, Harry found himself unable to answer for a moment, fumbling with words. The others were tactful enough to ask the question later, after he and Ana settled in, but Cassandra was more straightforward. In all honesty he should have known that the first to ask would be the blunt woman he fought side-by-side already.

"I've never met my father." He replied after a moment. "Or I don't remember him at least. My mother say the former and she didn't lied to me before." Seeing the questioning look in his companion eyes he continued. "Her name is Lilian Evaine and she is an apostate, I guess you would call her that. I don't know all the details, but we lived in a small village near the Vimmark Mountains until the Clan arrived to the village. So, when I was ten we joined Clan Lavellan."

"I imagine it was hard to adapt to the Dalish lifestyle." The dark haired swordswoman commented.

"At first, yes. Everything was new and strange." Harry admitted. "Not to mention..." He looked to the side, uncomfortable with the topic. "...as you could guess I'm not a pureblood elf. Some said I shouldn't be allowed into the clan."

"I heard tales of Dalish clans leaving human or even elf-blooded children to their fate." Cassandra said in disbelief. "Are you saying it is true?"

"It's a bit more complicated." Harry replied sadly. "Some clan do leave elf-blooded children somewhere close to villages pointing them in the right direction. They are often results of rape and remind us of our state."

"I see." Cassandra's outrage cooled hearing it, if only a shade.

"Most of the clans however allow them to join if they so wish." Harry said, though a sad smile graced his lips. "But I believe that it has more to do with needing any help we can get than any good intentions for them."

"I see. Somehow I..."

"Feel a bit disappointed? I guess we aren't any better than humans, no matter how much we want to be. We are different, but only so much." Harry replied with a shrug.

"What happened after you and your mother joined? You are now the First of the Keeper, aren't you? From what I heard that means you will lead after she passes away. That means they accepted you." Cassandra said, steering away from the topic of Dalish-human relation. It wasn't the time for that conservation. And honestly she didn't thought that much on it anyway.

"Latter, I found out, that the only reason we were accepted was because they needed my mother talent in making potions and salves for a wide variety of diseases." Harry replied with a sad smirk, seeing the woman surprised face. "After a year or two everyone accepted the fact that we will live with them, most even came to genuinely like us."

"Then my mother left me there. It happened on the night of my fourteenth birthday. She just walked out the camp, leaving me in the Keeper's care. I haven't heard of her since eight or nine years. Her letters came frequently for a time, than less and less each year 'till nothing came."

"I'm sorry." Cassandra said in a quiet, but sincere voice. Harry just waved her words away with a sad smile.

"Nothing to apologise for."

They stood side by side with Hellathen behind them watching the soldiers train under Cullen strict instructions. Harry was impressed by the abilities displayed by the blond (former) templar. He was well trained both as a warrior and as an instructor. Or had talent for the later. Even so the Inquisition forces will be well prepared for the coming fights.

After only a few minutes though Cassandra became restless. She obviously didn't want to appear as rude, but wanted to reassume her own training. Her internal debate didn't last long. " _Well, she isn't the type to dwell on something like that."_ Harry thought to himself.

"I will go back to my own training if I can't help you with anything else." she said with one hand already on the grip of her longsword. Harry nodded and he made an offer before he could think about it.

"I haven't trained in a while myself. Maybe you would be willing to become my partner?" he asked, curious of how they compared to each other. She was very skilled, he had already seen that on the trek to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the battle there. But he was also confident in his own abilities as a blade master. Cassandra smirked back at him, as eager to test herself against him as he was to do the same.

"I haven't met a new worthy training partner in a while. The Commander is always had something to do, so most of the times I practice alone. I'm glad you volunteered."

They made their way to a small clear space not too far from where the troops did their regime, but distant enough not to disturb anyone.

"We shouldn't use our powers." Cassandra said suddenly. "Only our skill with the blade. Agreed?"

"Of course."

Cassandra wore the same black, heavy armor she did on their way to Temple. Harry watched her for a moment. She was very skilled with the shield and her strikes were precise, but her movements will be a bit restricted by her armor.

He himself wore a traditional elven armor which offered a bit less protection along with the absence of a shield, but the mobility it provided should easily balance things out. He slid his Spellweaver and Dar'Misu out,laying them to the side and taking two practice sword from the racks, while Cassandra lifted her shield and light sword.

They slowly circled the other, focusing to the other reactions. It was Cassandra who lost patience first. Despite her heavy plate armor she darted forward with impressive speed, trusting the sword at him. He stepped out of the way and tried to slash at her side only for the shield held in her left hand perfectly block the attempt. He quickly stepped back, barely avoiding her slash.

It seemed that his assessment of her was correct, she was a bit slower than him, but with that shield being in the way and the skill she wielded, it will be extremely difficult to successfully strike at her. But if he could capitalize on his better movement...

He dove in with a series of quick jabs and slashes, each aiming for different parts on her body. None made it past her shield or sword but she was unable to counter attack between the furious onslaught. The problem was that for him to maintain this he had to step all around her, while she practically remained in one place. Meaning that while his stamina was constantly drained she could preserve much more. Maybe he could find a hole in her defense before he exhausted himself, but couldn't be sure of it.

With that in mind he stepped back and readied himself. He was a bit over confident in himself even knowing Cassandra's prowess on the battlefield. He didn't used the Arcane Warrior's sword style, despite knowing the likelihood of needing it. It was partly because that he was unfamiliar with the practice swords and he needed one to do so. He wasn't perfectly used to their reach or grip of the swords, but good enough to use them in similar way. When Cassandra made her counter attack he dodged out of her way.

They were the complete opposite of each other. Cassandra was like a mountain behind her shield, unaffected and unmoving under his strikes. His movements were a blur to most, so fluid it appeared as a well choreographed dance. He never stood in one place for longer than a moment his blades waving in and out of Cassandra's defense in an unpredictable manner.

Cassandra was truly impressed by this display. It was hard to fight with unfamiliar weapons, yet Harry movements and strikes were precise yet she could tell where he will strike next, falling back to her reflexes. Against most it would be more than enough. Against Harry? It was just a touch too little.

The elf struck at her side, which Cassandra blocked with her shield. Harry then made a half turn before she could take a step and placed his other sword next to her throat.

For a moment neither moved, standing still, taking deep breath, panting from fatigue, before the Seeker lowered her weapons.

"I yield."

"It was a good fight." Harry remarked, stepping back "You are one of the best I ever fought with, Seeker Cassandra."

"Thank you." Cassandra replied with a small nod "You are an amazing swordsman. I would like a chance for rematch."

"I can promise you that." Harry let out a small laugh.

That was when they noticed the how large a crowd they garnered. They were aware that many took notice of their spar, just not how many did. It seemed as Cullen stopped their training and let them watch the Seeker and Herald crossing blades. The soldiers cheered at the well fought match, many at wonder of the the proficiency they fought.

Harry didn't stayed long, only taking a few minutes to talk with the soldiers before seeing Ana coming from the wood surrounding Haven with a pleased smile on her face. Realizing that he barely had time to talk to his fellow "Herald" Harry headed toward her, deciding to remedy that.

* * *

Only three days later they got their official answer from King Alistair. Leliana's former companion was agreeable to allow their forces entry to the Hinterlands, near the castle of Redcliff. With no other options it wasn't a hard decision to send their vanguard into the area.

And that's why after only four days after being named the Herald of Andraste Harry, along with his fellow Herald Ana and three companion led a battalion into the middle of templar and mage war.

* * *

 _Aneth ara is the dalish greetings among themselves._

Star Wars Legends: The beginning is under rewrite. I already at about 6500 and Harry and Aayla only met so I estimate at least a double word count at the end. Hopefully I will be able to finish it at the weekend.


	3. 3 Companions

**AN1:** Sorry for the long wait. I certainly didn't planed it like that.

 **AN2:** This chapter wasn't edited. I will try to contact Neumega (and tried in the last couple of month). We shall see what happens. So spell checking, grammar mistakes and the likes are bound to be in this chapter.

 **AN3:** Reviews, contructive criticism, ideas etc. are always welcome. Flames however will be deleted or ignored.

* * *

 **Reviews:** For Silver crow and the two other guest: Thank you for your kind words. **  
**

Vampirelord101: There is a lot more to Harry than just being half elf. If he was he would be like Alistair for example.

 **Chapter III**

 _Companions_

The sun gently shone on the soldiers of the Inquisition as they made their way to the plains west to the Frostback Mountains. They were marching for the last three days and everyone's mode got higher as they left the mountain range behind their back.

The first day they were only able to reach the edge of the mountain, being only a bit lower than Haven itself. The second passed near entirely by the process of getting down from there into Ferelden. And now, on the third day they marched on the lesser hills towards the Hinterlands.

Their surroundings changed considerably: gone was the snowy mountain peaks, replaced with dense forest of fir and oak. They were still several days before they would reach the Imperial Highway, the ancient road from the Golden Age of the Tervinter Imperium. And several more days before they reach Redcliffe, the region's most important castle.

Harry was unfamiliar with these lands, with his clan mostly staying in Antiva and the Free Marches. But he knew the geography well enough, thanks to Cassandra, who coerced him and Ana to spend a few hours with familiarizing themselves with the map the Seeker provided.

Speaking of Cassandra, she was an invaluable help both in organizing and leading the Inquisition. She was undeniably serious and stern, but in all honestly neither of them could blame her for that. She could relax as anyone else, just as she was doing at the lead with Ana at her side, telling the Qunari mage some tales. It took much effort on Ana's part to have the Seeker open up, but the result worth all of it.

Most of all Varric's surprise when he first saw Cassandra smiling, even if a small one, while talking with the two Heralds. Which of course lead him to comment about it gleefully. Of course Cassandra promised to kill him, slowly if he ever uttered a word of this to anyone.

The half elven mage allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips at remembering the scene. Solas, who rode a horse next to him raised an eyebrow it.

"What have you in such good mood, Herald?"

"I just remembered what happened between our dwarven friend and Seeker, my friend." Harry replied. Solas himself smirked at that obviously enjoying the memory as well.

"It takes time to open up to others, particularly to someone like the Seeker." He allowed. Harry couldn't help, but feel that it applied more to Solas than Cassandra. Why Cassandra wasn't the most eager to smile or laugh with them they at least knew some of her story. Solas on the other hand was done with 'traveling the world' as he put it.

"Well, I hope that I can get all of you to open up." Harry said. Before the older mage could speak up he continued. "I think we should look after a camp site soon."

"Yes, we should." Solas agreed looking at the sun slowly setting down. It will still take a hour or two, but finding a good place to sleep often took longer than one would expect.

"Cassandra!" Harry shouted at the pair riding about teen yards ahead of them. The two looked back at them. "We should stop and look for a place to spend the night at!"

The two women looked at the sky before nodding. They waited for the others to catch up to them before Ana spoke up.

"Leliana had some of her men scout out spots where we could rest every day. The next one should be a mile or so ahead."

"Why didn't you said this before?" Harry didn't remember Leliana, or anyone for that matter, discussing it with him even in passing.

"I thought you know." The Qunari replied with a shrug, "It's not like we hid it from you."

"Did you think it was just luck that we had a good place to spend the night at every day?" Cassandra asked the man with a raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"It is pretty common to have some kind of inn or resting place at least at a day time from each other." Harry replied back with a shrug. "But, yes as I seen nothing like that in the last few days. "

It changed when they arrived at an inn just outside a village not a mile on the road, just as Ana said. While the first response for the rather large group of soldier was fear it quickly turned into determination. Clearly the villagers had no desire to allow them to pillage their hard earned goods. Thankfully both Cassandra and Solas warned Ana and Harry about the high chance of that happening in such times. The five rode up to the closed gate of the village.

"Stay where you are!" Came a voice of an older man behind the gate, as the four was about twenty yards from the gate. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Cassandra Penthagast." The Seeker's clear voice carried far, causing murmurs to broke out behind the gate. "We only want to rest for the night and go towards the Hinterlands in the morning."

"To the Hinterlands?" The voice asked back clearly surprised at the prospect of anyone wanting to go there. "I don't know why do you want to go there lass, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?" Ana asked before Cassandra could say anything as the Seeker clearly took offense at being called 'lass'. Cassandra wasn't the most diplomatic of them to begin with, but when irritated she could be outright rude.

"It's a battlefield. Some were lucky enough to escape, but the roads are dangerous." The voice explained. "Few dare to try it now, fearing getting caught by highwayman. Most just pray that this storm will be over soon."

"We go there because of that." Harry said causing all small chatter behind the wall to stop. "We want to help people and stop the battle between the mages and templars."

"... Well, you have an army with you." The voice said at last, even if he was clearly hesitant about it. "I will go out to meet you lot. But if you try anything know that there are archers who aim right at ya."

The gate opened only for a few second allowing a lonely figure to slip out. He was older, in his late fifties, a small belly, but tall and muscular. He looked at them, his gaze resting a bit more on Casandra than the others.

"I heard of you, girl. They say that you took down a high dragon by yourself in Val Royeaux."

"Not by myself." The Seeker denied without a thought. "I had help."

"If you say so." The man said with a shrug, not that much interested in tales at the moment. "I would imagine that someone like you would hardly turn to banditry. Why are you in this remote place with an army at your back?"

"I follow Lady Justinia's orders." Cassandra replied, causing the man's eyes to widen. "She allowed the Inquisition to be reformed to stop this war."

"I see. Her Holiness ordered this." The man said, before nodding. "I will open the gate to you, milady and your troops."

"It seems your tale was even heard here Seeker. Quite fortunate for us." Solas remarked softly.

"As if I would have any other choice." The man said with a grimace. "You have at least two hundred men with you. There is no way we could hold out against your army for long. "

"We would never hurt you for not opening the gates for us!" Ana replied dismayed at the mere thought. She may have been a mercenary, but in reality few bands of the dogs of war would do something like that. Reputation was everything in that kind of work. No one wanted to do business with someone who would betray you or cause unneeded damages.

"And I thank you for that." The man said with a small bow. "But not many would be as peaceful as you are."

"We will sleep outside of the village." Harry decided. Looking at his companion all four seemed to agree with him, "I only ask for a small group to be allowed inside to replenish our supplies."

The man nodded and went back to the gate. The five rider also turned back to their troops to tell them of the meeting and gather the party who will be sent for the supplies.

An hour later Ana, Solas and Varric sat beside their tents along with several soldier watching Cassandra and Harry nightly spar. It became something of a habit since their first one back at Haven. Not that anyone had a problem with it. For most it was a very good opportunity to learn a bit more, while being a good show as well. Varric himself had plans to set up a bit of gamble over the event as he seen a few already taking bets on it.

For the two however it was the thrill to battle someone so closely matched that lead for a repeat. Then another. Then another. Out of their six other spar the first ended in Harry's victory the second and third ended in a draw. Cassandra could focus less on the Inquisition away from Haven and it showed. The fourth ended in her favor while the fifth and sixth in Harry's, though only just.

This match lasted well over ten minutes, before Cassandra was able to unbalance the half elven and with a skillful shield bash had him on his back. The soldiers cheered as the warriorness helped Harry to his feet.

"Nice fight. You nearly had me there with that double slash."

"Aye, but you were on your guard just in time." Harry replied with a small smile, before turning serious as the Inquisition soldiers started going back to their tents. "Do you think the situation in the Hinterlands is as bad as the mayor said?"

"Maybe." Cassandra replied, "He isn't the best informed man around, but I guess there were refuges coming here."

"I hope it is better."

"As do I. But I sincerely doubt it."

Harry nodded absently. Neither was prepared for the reality of it.

* * *

"Welcome to the Hiternlands your worships."

"Scout Haryding, right?" Harry asked the reddish brown haired female dwarf, who greeted them as soon as they arrived at the camp in the Hinterlands. "Leliana said that you know the area the best out of her scouts. What can you tell us?"

Harry quickly realized that while scout Harding was a beauty she was also very good at her job. The dwarf immediately turned serious, her welcoming smile disappearing right away being replaced by a blank face.

"It's pure chaos as far as I can tell. It turned into a three way war between the mages, templars and everyone else." Harding replied, as she lead them to a table near the tents. "Redcliff closed its gate, not just the castle, but the village as well. Most of the mages are still inside there."

"Then who fight outside?" Ana asked the logical question.

"There are several group of mages who broke off the main group after the Conclave. We think their camp is somewhere in Witchwood, based on the direction their attacks come, but we don't know anything more concrete."

"What of the templars?" Cassandra asked looking over the map. Harry knew that the Seeker was very distraught by the thought of templars turning into outlaws, but Cassandra had to face the facts. The templars were humans just like everyone else.

"Their encampment is here at the bridge leading to the Farmlands." Harding pointed at where the road met the river on the map before her, about five-six miles away from their camp. "I heard that the bridge was destroyed, so the refugees camp is short on food and other supply."

"That's where Mother Giselle is, the refugee camp, isn't it?"

"Yes, at the Crossroads Inn." Harding's finger traveled to the point where the three roads met about two miles to the North from the Inquisition camp.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ana asked the dwarf, stepping next to her, looking down at the map over her. Harding smiled up at the Qunari who returned it with one of her own before the dwarf's face soured.

"There is a group, a cult at the Winterwatch Tower. They think the world is ending and the demons are here to cleanse it before the worthy are taken to the Golden City."

"A cult?"

"They don't do anything just wait for their fate: to be taken to the Golden City as I said." Harding explained, screwing her face. "Their leader is named Anais. Maybe you could speak with them and put some sense in their heads."

"Maybe. Thank you for bringing that to our attention." Ana replied as she hugged the dwarven female from behind, causing her to lightly blush. Which in turn caused the group to gain a smile at the view.

"We should head out for the Crossroads immediately." Cassandra said, but she had a small smirk on her face as well.

"I didn't know you were so touchy-feely, Ana." An amused Varric said to the Qunari mage as the flustered dwarven scout left to organize the scouts for their march to the Crossroads.

"I'm not! But she was so cute!" Ana replied with her own grin as she looked at the form of Harding. "I couldn't help, but hug her!"

They were in high mood on the route to the refugee camp, until Harding came back with another scout in tow. Varric seemed ready to tease both her and Ana, but the scout wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Heralds! The templars and mages are on the move! Both are heading to the Crossroads!"

Thankfully all of them were more or less well rested. The five companion broke into a mad run to reach the camp before either group could. The road mostly on the slope, so they entered it in no time. As they arrived it became apparent that someone warned the refugees of the coming danger. No one was visible.

"Alright, it seems we have enough time." Harry looked at the officer, "Corporal Vale have the men take up positions at the West and East Road."

"At once, sir." The man salutated before turning to the group of soldiers behind them, rapidly barking out orders.

"I will go with Cassandra and Varric to the East Road." Ana said. Harry nodded hearing it. Cassandra was the closest thing they had for a templar aside of the two actual ones among their forces coming to the Hinterlands, making her an obvious choice against mages, while Varric had some experience with magicals himself.

"Alright, then the three of us will deal with the West Road."

Harry, Solas and Harding only just arrived to see three dozen or so soldier finishing pulling three carts to block the road when the templars appeared. They didn't seem concerned, nor did they stopped for even a moment seeing the fact that someone put something into their way. Their march was undisturbed.

Harry contemplated if it was arrogance or simple stupidity. In all honestly he was near certain it was the former. But again, that didn't mean he could talk some sense into them.

"Hold! This place is under the protection of the Inquisition!" He shouted at the approaching army. That stopped them about thirty yards away.

"Who are you to keep from our holy crusade?" Their leader, a knight with blond hair looked at them with a frown on his face.

"I'm an agent of the Inquisition." Harry replied with lessening hope for peaceful solution as the knight seemed full of superiority. "I ask you not to endanger the lives of the refugees. Can you agree to that?"

"There are mages among them. We must cleanse the world of their filth."

"I cannot allow you to do it." Harry didn't know which enraged him more: the senseless zeal of the knight or that none of the templars spoke up against the idea. Though it made sense that only those who agreed with followed the man.

"Then you are no better than them."

It happened in mere moments. The templars charged to the carts, only for the archers among the defenders let lose of their arrows along with Solas' ice spikes. Eight templar dropped dead or too wounded to fight. Harry let loose a large fireball in the middle of the enemy line. Some was able to angle their shield so the blast only fazed them a little before charging again at the Inquisition's position. Some wasn't that lucky however, one or two was charred while a few other also shouted out in pain as the flames burned their skin off.

The templars reached them pushing past the pace between the carts. The first was stuck down, but the second was able to defend himself long enough for his comrades to back him up. Soon the battle turned into one on one fights.

Harry himself came face-to-face against the knight leading them. The man snarled at him bringing his sword down on the half-elf. Harry was faster than him and nearly finished the duel already but the templar was able to lift his shield just in time to deflect the blow. The man was however unprepared the little shock the mage sent with his left hand. While the enchantments his armor had were able to prevent his death from just that, he convulsed for a split moment. Which was enough for Harry to slash his throat open. The templar's eyes widened as he fall back letting out a grunting sound. Harry looked at him for a minute, the bizarre mask of hate and rage still on his face, even in death.

He turned to the closest duel and simply sent the templar to the ground with a well placed kick to the back of his knee. He didn't wait for the result, going forward thrusting his sword into the next, while sending a bolt of lighting where three templar cornered two of his soldiers.

Looking around it was clear that the battle was over. The only two surviving templars dropped their weapons down seeing the futility of continuing the fight. He turned to Corporal Vale, who approached him from the right side of their line.

"Losses?"

"Three dead, six wounded. Jon needs treatment fast or won't make it." Solas was already at the man side pressing his faintly glowing hand to the wound on his lower chest.

"I will be able to save him, Herald." The hedge mage said to Harry not bothering to look at him, focusing solely on the healing of the soldier. "You should go and see how our friends fair."

"I will be back." Harry said looking at the corporal. "Watch out. There could be more group of them."

"Yes, messere."

"Harding!" The dwarf looked back as she pulled an arrow out one of her kills. "Have the scout watch the roads. I don't want any surprise visit."

"At once, but it will take a few minutes to gather them."

Harry turned around to look at the other group. They were also down with the fighting, Ana healing the wounded, while Cassandra barked out order after order, before noticing him.

"I assume you already dispatched the other group."

"Yes, though we lost three man. You?"

"Only two, but two other would also die if not for Ana's magic."

"We are lucky to have her." Harry nodded.

"To have who?" Came the Qunari voice from behind their back. Cassandra nearly unsheathed her sword at the sudden voice, while Harry was marginally better: his dagger was halfway out.

"You." With a hiss the dagger went back to its place. "I don't think anyone will come for a time. I sent Harding and the other scouts out to look out for trouble, just in case."

"Good." Cassandra looked over the bodies on the road once again, "Did you set up defense on the West Road as well?"

"Yes, but we will need more men here if we want to ensure the refugees safety."

"Agreed. But what we have will have to do, for the time being at least. I will have the Corporal organize it. We need to go and speak with Revered Mother Giselle."Cassandra nodded as the trio went back to the Crossroad Inn, which was at the middle of the camp along with several smaller home. Around them were a hundred or so tents and makeshift huts. Their residents slowly came out as it became clear that the battle was over, though only a few seemed happy at seeing them.

Near the entrance of the inn they came across Mother Giselle gently sothing one of the wounded soldier. She was a woman of her late forties, maybe early fifties, with skin a few shades darker than Josephine's and eyes of warm brown. She wore the standard white-red robes of the Chantry, but even those robes failed to fully conceal her hourglass form. " _In her younger years she was most likely very beautiful._ " Harry thought. But she just gave off an aura of caring and understanding so strong even the most dim witted could feel it. _"She truly is what a Revered Mother should be. Or at least she seems to be."_

"Mother Giselle?"

"Greetings. You must be the ones they call the Heralds of Andraste." She greeted them her eyes looking over them.

"Not by choice." Ana replied. She was an Andrastian in her own way, so she took no greater pleasure than Harry from their title.

"It seems you also lost the control over your fate." The Revered Mother mussed. "I don't know if you are really are the Heralds, but you have the former Left and Right Hand of the Divine with you. Both loyal to Lady Justinia to a fault..."

"Will you help us?" Ana asked hopefully. Mother Giselle seemed oddly open at hearing their side of the argument. Harry got the feeling that her choice was already made.

"Yes. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of the clerics you could approach." She looked at them approvingly. "You will need to go to Val Royeaux and address the Chantry. Show them that you are no demons to be feared."

"How can we do that?" Harry didn't like being the voice of reason, but he knew that the Chantry sees them as heretics at best demons at worst. The older woman just shook her head at him.

"Allow me to put it in other words. You don't need all of them to agree with you. Their true power is their unified voice. There are already a few who believe you. Not many or the most vocal..." She admitted. "...but enough for you to gain a voice in the capital. And sooner or later what you do for the people will be heard in every corner of Thedas."

The group fell silent after that. It was good that they already had some supporters in the Chantry, but they needed more, much more, and had little time to gain the assistance to seal the Breach. Ana looked at the Mother with a smile.

"Thank you for your help." She hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "I would like your thoughts on us being called the Heralds of Andraste. I don't think many will like a half-elven and Qunari with such a title."

"You are correct." Mother Giselle nodded with a sad smile. "Many will hate you for being what you are. Only this little fact. But if your ability to seal the rifts is true, than less and less will care."

"You don't find it...surprising?" Ana asked gaining everyone attention. Not just their group but the soldiers and refugees around them.

"The Chant of Light isn't for humans only, even if some like to believe so." The Revered Mother looked at them again with a soft smile. "You and the Inquisition can shake the world we know. I can only hope that you are truly were sent by the Maker."

* * *

Harry looked over the land slowly revealed by the coming dawn leaning against the railing as their ship slowly floated towards Val Royeaux. It has been more than two weeks since they met Morther Giselle and they were en rout to the heart of the Chantry. They could only hope that they could convince a few clerics.

The half-elven mage didn't have high expectations. He knew little of Orlais nobility or politics. Josephine and Leliana and even Cassandra tried to teach him everything, but time wasn't on their side. Thankfully Ana needed less intense protocol lessons, so at least one of them won't make a complete idiot out of themselves. Harry knew how to do diplomatic talks between Dalish clans, but the Grand Game as they called their power plays was something else.

That was one of the reasons they stayed in the Hinterlands for a week longer, despite that Mother Giselle left for Haven the day after they met accompanied by a small group. All of them felt that it was important that at least some of the problems in the area need to be addressed.

They finished off both the templars and the mages (at least those near the Crossroads,) using the Hinterlands as battlefield. Repairing the bridge between the Crossroads and the Redcliff farms were also another important issue. After a few smaller favors the Inquisition got their Master of Horses in the form of Dennet. Among them was dealing with the largest band of mercerany turned bandit in a fortress in the woods. It made a great headquarters for their forces in the Hinterlands.

Not only that but the group closed any Fade rifts they came across. Harry was thankful for the absence of pride demons. He had no desire to repeat the battle at the Breach. Speaking of rifts they approached the cult Harding mentioned earlier. After they closed the rift in the Winterwatch tower Anais joined the Inquisition.

But even with the more stable Hinterlands behind their back he couldn't be satisfied. Only a handful mages joined their cause since they left Haven and even less templar. If they don't get any help soon...

"Trouble with sleeping, my friend?"

"Yes." He turned towards the elven mage, who leaned side way to the railing next to him.

"It is understandable. The world's fate depends on this."

"You are right. Yet it wasn't the reason for my early rise." Seeing Solas raising a single eyebrow in question he elaborated. "At least not entirely. I just... had a dream of a snow owl..."

"The sacred animal of Falon'Din." Solas noted carefully searching for any clue on Harry's face where this led. "But as I see you wore the vallashin of Mythal."

"Yes, but even though I had several dreams of owls and stags I always thought myself..." Harry cut himself off, but Solas gently grabbed his shoulder.

"It's alright, friend. I won't judge you."

"Thank you." Harry sent Solas a weak smile, "But you may feel otherwise once you hear it. I always felt much closer to Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf." Solas was just as surprised as Harry thought he would be. Not many elf would admit to be able to relate to the least acknowledged of their gods.

"Why? Why do you feel that way?" The hedge mage finally asked.

"Fen'Harel was a kin to both the Forgotten Ones and the Creators, yet belonged to neither." Harry explained in a low voice, "I'm neither human nor elf, belonging to somewhere between them." Solas looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"I can see why you would think so. Yet, you were able to connect with the Lavellan-clan and become the Keeper's First." Solas reassured him.

"It took several years. And not everyone is happy with it. And this title I got not going to help." Harry replied with a wry smile.

"I imagine your name doesn't help your cause."

"No, not very much so..." Harry agreed. But before Solas could answer Cassandra voice appeared behind their back.

"You two are up awfully early."

"Good morning." Harry greeted the Seeker, while Solas only nodded towards her. Cassandra stepped to the other side of Harry looking over the view enshrouded in fog, before looking at the man to her right.

"What were you speaking about?"

"Me and how my origin and name hampered me from truly be part of my clan for years." Harry replied, glancing at Solas, who gave an undetectable nod back. No words will leave Solas about their conservation.

"Oh, I always wondered about that. Harry isn't a typical elven name." Cassandra bluntly said.

"It 's Hadrian in reality. An ancient Tervinter name." He shrugged. "Not the most favorable in a Dalish clan."

"Why did your mother choose it them?" A flabbergasted Cassandra asked.

"It is the name of the man who saved her." Came Harry soft reply.

"I see." Cassandra's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant, before she quickly decided to leave the scene, "I will go and wake the others up. We will dock in about a hour."

"Alright." Harry turned back to the shore.

It truly only needed a hour or so to reach the outer docks, a out of Val Royeaux. None of them wanted to pay the fee required of them to use the harbor in the city itself.

Val Royeaux. Harry never once seen any city like that. It was a sprawling home of a little less than half million rezidents. None of the towns he visited before was anything like that. It was full of tall buildings, colorful drabes hanging between them, over the wide streets with music streaming from the windows. A thick mass of people flowing on the streets, many wearing masks. Harry learned that those wearing the highly elaborate and decorative ones were nobles, while the simpler ones were worn by their servants.

Tales of them must have reached the city before their arrival as the group was given a wide berth as they made their way to the Summer Bazaar. That was where they should met with the representatives of the Chantry. And there it was: a dias where a Revered Mother Hevara and few other clerics to adress the crowd already forming around them. She fell silent seeing their approaching group.

"There are those who wish to use her Holiness' death to their cause!" She cried out, pointing at the approaching group.

"The Inquisition is a group sanctioned by her most Holy! We execute her will!" Cassandra angrily replied, but few seemed convinced.

"Your silver tongue won't work here girl!" The Mother looked at the contingent of templars approaching them from the side, "Templars...!" She couldn't finish the sentence as their leader, an older man in shining armor of the highest quality, marched over to the dias without even glancing at her. He was in his late forties-early fifties, brown hair sliced back with a few graying hair among them. His brown eyes looked over the crowd in contempt.

One of his officer did notice the Revered Mother though: knocking Revered Mother Hevara down. Startled gasps filled the air as the crowd vitnesed the templars assaulting the Chantry. One of the templars, a younger man looked over her concerned, but the one who punched her just sneered at Hevara.

"Leave her. She is beneath us."

"Lord Seeker Lucius?" Cassandra whispered as she looked at the templars' leader, who walked to the center of the dias.

"The Chantry lost its way!" He proclaimed, sounding absolutely sure. "You! The so called Heralds of Andraste! You showed me nothing! The Inquisition? Less than nothing!"

"So stopping the Breach from consuming the world and closing the rifts in the Hinterlands is nothing to you?" Ana asked back, sarcasm clear in her voice. The Lord Seeker didn't entitle her words to respond.

"Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! March!"

"Lord Seeker!" Cassandra tried one last time to reason with Lucius. The man turned towards her with distaste on his face.

"Cassandra. You shamed our Order with your actions. This Inquisition? What did you hope to archive with this?"

Cassandra left speechless as the man turned and marched away from her, not waiting any reply. Harry stepped over her giving her a reassuring squeeze before stepping up to the dias.

"You must be pleased." Hevara whimpered out. "Seeing us like this. Humiliated by our own templars."

"Honestly? I don't like how pride or hateful you are." Harry admitted, causing her to close her eyes, "But neither do I like seeing a woman being hit."

"Just lay back and I will heal you." Ana joined them as she knelled next to the woman. She wanted to protest, but Ana gently grabbed her shoulder with her right hand while her left was placed over the bruise. Only a few seconds later Hevara was back to her feet.

"Just tell me one thing." She looked at them with hopeful eye. " Are you really the Heralds of Andraste?"

"We don't know." Ana replied truthfully. "But we will try to do the right thing."

"This is more reassuring than you know." She replied. "I will pray that you stay true to your path."

"We have the Left and Right Hand of the Divine with us, not to mention Mother Giselle and Commander Cullen. They will help us."

Harry words were directed equally to the Chantry and the crowd. There will be a few who won't care and call them heretics no matter what, most will need time to decide, but a few will side with them. If Mother Giselle was to be believed they only needed a little dissent. At least for now.

"Well, that went well." Harry said as their group left the dias to one of the fountains on the bazaar. They were no longer the enemy of the Chantry, but neither their friends and didn't get any real help with closing the Breach.

"No need for sarcasm Harry." Cassandra admonished him, clearly not in the right mood for it. "I can't imegine what was the Lord Seeker thinking!? He was always a just man."

"Yeah, templars going crazy with power." Varric mussed next to her. "Where did I see it before?"

"Varric...!" Cassandra was cut off by an arrow hitting thee pavement next to their group. They sprang into action, but it proved needless. No one tried to attack them.

"There is a letter on it!" Ana noticed the paper rolled around the arrow.

"What those it say?"

"Someone wants to help us? I don't really know. But it seems he or she has allies, a lot of it, and someone wants to hurts us."

"The Inquisition?" A voice spoke up behind them before any of them could say anything more. Turning over they came across a fairly average human. A servant Harry believed by the simpler mask covering his upper face.

"Yes?"

"I have an invitation for the Heralds of Andraste by Madame de Fer." The servant handed over a missive to Harry and gave Ana a blatant once over.

"Tell Madame de Fer that I would be delighted to attend her party tonight." Harry said as he handed the missive to Ana.

"I will bring the good news back to her." With a very swallow bow, which was more mocking than respectful the servant went back where he came from.

"Harry?" Ana asked for an explanation.

"Josephine mentioned this Madame de Fer once. She is supposed to be the leader of those mages who didn't wish to rebel against the Chantry."

"I will leave it to you then. I don't believe a Kossith would be welcome there. I'm not a lady anyway." Ana said with a shrug. After a few days of knowing her all of them knew that the spirit healer had no interest in high-ends social events.

"If you ask me you would be more a lady than most of them, Ana." Harry smiled at the woman next him.

"I have to agree with the Boss here, Little One." Varric added with a smile, "Though even Seeker would be more of a lady than those harpies."

"Why, thank you Varric." Came Cassandra's dry voice from behind them as Ana giggled at them.

"So, it is decided as none of you want to enjoy the night with me, you can go look for whoever sent that letter."

"Do you really think so, Boss? You may need my charming shelf." Varric offered without any joy. Harry smiled at him before waving of the offer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We don't need any incident because someone isn't smart enough to get your kind of humor." Harry replied.

"Too true." Varric agreed with a wide smile, causing Cassandra to snort.

"Excuse me?" A voice addressed them. From the shadow of a shop a petite elf woman with short, dark brown hair and silver eyes stepped out. She wore the robe of a mage, a high-ranking one in fact.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Ana asked her.

"I hope so. I'm Fiona, Grand Enchanter of the Circle or was as it is." She introduced herself.

"The leader of the rebel mages." Cassandra corrected.

"You can say that, yes." Fiona nodded, not really bothered by the accusing tone Cassandra used.

"You should have been at the Conclave." The Seeker continued, her eyes narrowed, "How came you are alive?"

"The same way the Lord Seeker is." Fiona replied with a shrug, "We both sent representatives in our stead fearing betrayal. I lost many friend there, not to mention that it nearly destroyed all backing I had."

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, curious at the wording.

"Simple, I was one of the loudest of those who wanted to end the war with a compromise." She replied. "Most of the leaders who agreed with me died at the Conclave."

"Yet, those who didn't want peaceful coexistence lived." Solas said in realization. Fiona nodded at that.

"The rebel mages, as you call us, were never united, but after what happened at the Conclave we splintered even further. The only reason the templars didn't killed us all because the same happened to them as well."

"I understand that. Why would you seek us out?" Harry asked trying to see if he could persuade her to help them.

"I heard that you need mages to seal the Breach." She replied. "I don't want the end of the world more than anyone else. I would like to talk with you at Redcliffe about a possible alliance between us."

"We will meet you there." Ana replied for the Inquisition. Fione then quickly left the Bazaar and most likely the city.

"She wants to help us so she can gain political power for their cause." Cassandra said looking at the retiring form of the former Grand Enchanter with distrustful eyes.

"Maybe, but we need either the mages or the templars." Harry replied, "And it doesn't hurt to listen to her."

"I suppose." Cassandra was uncertain of the wisdom of that move, but didn't voiced her feelings.

* * *

Despite Harry being no expert on Orlaisian mansions and villas he was fairly certain that Madame de Fer's was one of the most luxurious in Val Royeaux and thus in the country itself.

It was a great, three level building with two wings facing forward in a semi circle. Surrounding it was a large garden, containing a hedge maze and a small lake with a small flock of swan currently swimming on it, among the flower fields. Harry wasn't the best when it came to flowers, but the sheer diversity of it was telling him that at least a few of them was extremely exotic in these parts of Thedas.

The servant posing as the doorman looked taken back at his attire, causing the half elf to nearly roll his eyes. He and Ana worked nearly an hour to make his outfit somewhat proper for the occasion with little success. Well, it wasn't his fault that he didn't expect invitations for parties. At least he was in a black leather tunic instead of armor.

Fortunately, seeing him with the personal missive of the lady of the house kept the servants' mouth shut at least. He really didn't need any smartass comment today. He did left his sword at the servant, though left the dagger in it's sheath, horizontally flung on his belt.

He awkwardly stepped into the ballroom, not really knowing the standard protocol for such occasion (not that he cared that much tough). While he was a bit late not many showed more than passing interest in him, which was just fine.

Only a pair approached him, clearly knowing more than those around them. The woman was a delicate little thing, the man entirely unremarkable at first glance.

"Bonjour. I'm Comtesse Celeste of House Floriant. You must be the one they call Herald of Andraste." The woman greeted him in her soft voice, with a gentle nod of her head, which Harry returned the gesture.

"A pleasure, ser. It's a very rare occurrence indeed to see someone new here." The man continued.

"Greetings, mylady, mylord. I'm Hadrian of the Inquisition." He looked at the pair. "I'm called the 'Herald of Andraste', yes, along with Ana Adaar."

"Our gatherings are full of tales of your adventures, milord." The comtesse smiled at him. It was less fake than most smiles in the room, but again, Harry cared little for the lady. The problem was that he couldn't afford any unnecessary clash with the Orlaisian nobility.

"I'm sure that those tales are exaggerated a great deal, your ladyship."

"Oh, what a shame. I would have loved to hear about your battle with the Pride demon below the Breach." The lady of House Floriant seemed truly crestfallen.

"That actually happened." Harry was a bit surprised at that bit being know.

"Really? Please, tell me! I have to know it!"

Harry only just finished his tale of stopping the Breach to the pair and several other nobles who were interested after hearing the Herald of Andraste being in attendance, when a snide voice from the second floor sneered at them.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pigshit! All can clearly see them for what they are: power hungry fools grabbing for power!"

On the stairs stood a young man, only of about twenty years. He looked down at Harry with clear distaste. His proud stance didn't change as he slowly walked down.

"Marquis Draco Malfoy." Comtesse Floriant whispered to Harry.

"You are a strain, I can't even imagine what Madame de Fer was thinking letting you inside our hall." The man sneered at Harry. "If you were even half the man you claim to be you would answer the charges!"

Before the man could grab his rapier he was frozen by magic. Harry turned to the stairs from where the spell came from, his hand still his dagger. At the top stood a beautiful lady, garbed in a white-blue dress with deep neckline made by the finest silk wearing a highly elaborated mask. She had the darkest skin-tone in the room, leaving Harry to assume that she or her family wasn't native to Orlais.

"Marquis, how dare of you to use such language in my home... and to my guest."

"Lady Vivienne! I didn't... My apoligies!" The marquis' arrogance faded away instantly much to the hidden (and not so hidden in a few cases,) amusement to the guests.

"It is not me who you wronged." Madame de Fer walked down the stairs far more elegantly than the marquis. "My dear what should I do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"I think the young marquis learned the error of his way, Madame de Fer." Harry replied. The younger man was arrogant yes, but he had no wish to make the matter worse.

"By Andraste's grace your life has been saved, marquis. Do not waste it."

"Thank you, Madame de Fer." The throughly shamed man didn't heed the warning. "I will wait for you, you son of a bitch!" He said not too low to Harry. Most of the guests gasped in horror, while Vivienne's face hardened. She turned to Harry and softly explained the situation.

"I'm sorry dear, but he insulted your mother's honor after you spared him. If you don't challenge him to a duel the nobility won't respect you, ever."

"Come Herald." The mocking tone of the marquis was back as he turned towards the door leading to the garden.

It seemed that the duel was more interesting to the nobility than making small talk as most came out to the balcony to watch, along with the servants. A smaller crowd formed around Harry and the marquis.

"The duel is until first blood, my dear." Their host explained to him then added softly, "While the marquis like to boast he isn't as good with the sword as he with words."

"I wish you best of the luck, Herald." Comtesse Floriant said next.

Harry thought about using only his dagger, but decided against it. He had a feeling that it would be seen as a slight against the marquis. Not to mention that he had no real knowledge of his opponent's ability with the blade.

The marquis and him slowly walked to each other and after a swallow bow the duel began. They slowly walked in circles: Harry calculated his opponent while the marquis seemed content with walking proudly like it was a ballroom.

It was the young noble who first attacked, but Harry easily defended the predictable slash before turning the rapier to the side and striking. On the forearm of the marquis a little cut opened up.

"That was maybe the quickest duel I have ever seen." Vivienne's voice was highly amused as excited chatter broke out amongst the nobility. The marquis left the party shamed more than ever as the ladies giggled behind their hands and the lords sent him a smirk looking at him.

"My apologies for this little incident, my dear."

"No need for that Madame de Fer." Harry shook his head, "I just hope the marquis won't be a problem after this."

"No need to fret. It wasn't the first time he shamed his family. His aunt won't allow it any longer. He will be either disowned or sent to the Dales to join the Empress' army."

"I see. Then maybe we should just enjoy the party to leave this unpleasant distraction behind us?"

"Please call me Vivienne. And yes, a marvelous idea, my dear." Vivienne led her quests back to the ball room. After only a minute the music started again along with dancing pairs on the floor while the Comte and Comtesse along with Vivienne made smalltalk with Harry.

"Ah, dear?" The Comte, knowing his wife fondness for dance, offered his hand to his wife who graciously accepted it.

"Shall we join them, my dear?" Vivienne looked at Harry with a soft smile.

"I would be honored, but I have to admit my dancing skill is a bit rusted."

"Think nothing of it, dear."

After a surprisingly pleasant dance, Vivienne led Harry to a vacant hallway at the inner garden. The servants absence wasn't that surprising as all of them was near the guest to service them.

"While I'm charmed by you, Lady Vivienne and your party, I think you didn't invite me for experiencing Orlaisian culture."

"Quite right, my dear." Vivienne agreed with him. "While I thank you for the compliments, we should speak the reason you are here."

"Which would be?"

"I'm the First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress of the Imperial Court. In time like this I feel it to be my duty to lend the Inquisition my help."

"We welcome all the help we can get, but I would like to ask a few question before I can allow you to join our cause."

"Certainly." Vivienne didn't seem too surprised hearing that. If she was Harry would assume it was who she slept with which made her a formidable player and not her wit.

"You are part of the Court. You do know the Chantry didn't sanction us, don't you?"

"My dear, with Lady Justinia being dead the Chantry is leaderless. They are in no position to sanction _anything_. After you seal the Breach the next Divine will be happy to help your effort, believe me."

There was something with the way she said that which gave Harry a pause. He wasn't certain and didn't know enough of the Chantry to decide if it was foolish, but for a second Vivienne looked like she wanted to be the next Divine.

"That's true, I suppose. What can you bring to the Inquisition?"

"I have what left of the Circles at my disposal. I'm also know every single member of the Imperial Court personally. Not to mention that I'm a mage of no small talent."

"How many mages are we speaking about?" Harry asked, hoping that they would be enough for sealing the Breach. His hope however was crushed when he saw the flash of a grimace on Vivienne's face.

"I'm afraid only a few hundreds."

It wasn't bad, even if not the mage army they needed right now. None the less they would make a very valuable assets and both knew that Harry was in no position to refuse Vivienne.

"You said that you are part of the Court. Does this mean you will help us from the Imperial Palace?"

"While in ordinary times I would most likely do that these are not those times. I will have to join you on the fields of battle."

"Can I assume that aside of your personal assets we can also count on your husband's?" Harry inquired, causing Vivienne to look at him back confused.

"My husband?"

"The Duke Bastien." Harry clarified.

"Oh dear. I'm not married to Bastien. I'm his mistress." Vivienne chuckled at him. The half elven raised an eyebrow at that.

"I heard that he was married."

"He was. Dear Nicoline died two years ago." The sadness in her voice surprised Harry. It sounded true, not one of those fake emotions people liked to wear here as if they were the masks on their faces.

"You have my sympathy."

"Thank you, dear. She was a dear friend." Vivienne smiled at him and the mask fell back in place, "But we have more pressing matters. Have you any other questions?"

"Yes, the most important. Why do you want to help us?"

"It's simply logical my dear. Several group of mages tried to close the smallest rifts without success. You on the other hand could stop the Breach and close several rifts without help. It seems our only hope for survival lay with you."

Harry wasn't exactly convinced that Vivienne didn't have any personal gain in mind, but couldn't blame her for it either. And a few hundred mage with someone so well connected was just too good for him to pass off.

"The Inquisition would be honored to have you fight beside us, Lady Vivienne."

"Wonderful, my dear. There are great things in our future I can assure you of it. "

* * *

Harry gave out a relieved sigh after Haven came into view. The journey felt much longer back than when they left the village. All thanks to their last companion, Sera. She was the one who sent the letter to them by the arrow. She was a city elf who hated everything elvish and magical, making her very distrustful when it came to Harry. Surprisingly she liked Ana, despite her being a mage. In truth Harry felt lucky of her obsession with Ana, half the time he didn't even understood what the girl said. She was insane!

The first time they met she just said 'too elfy' and turned back to a really amused Ana. Things didn't get better when she looked at Vivienne. The 'stuck up big people' and the 'little stray' didn't seen eye-to-eye in the least. Naturally when their little group just started to work together they had to get companions who didn't get along.

To be perfectly fair, if you didn't take Sera seriously she was hilarious. The only problem that Harry had trouble seeing a twenty something woman as the reckless teenager she wanted to play as. Not to mention that the whole world was at the brink of being destroyed.

"Heralds!" Cullen was out the gates again, training the recruits as usual. His dedication for it was truly admirable. The former templar exchanged a few words with one of the instructors before walking to the small group. "You are arrived. Good! We have much to discuss."

"It's good to be back." Harry indicated to his left to the Knight-Enchanter, "Allow me to introduce Lady Vivienne, the leader of the loyal mages."

"Charmed." Vivienne greeted, her voice careful politeness.

"...and Sera, a rogue. Where is she?" Harry looked at Ana. The city elf was near constantly around the Qunari mage. Now, however even she could only shrug. Their newest member disappeared right under their nose. At least she was good at what she did.

Cullen didn't seem overly concerned with their missing member as he lead them towards the church. Harry envied his ignorance. The commander started to run a very brief situation check for Ana and Harry.

"After what you did in the Hinterlands we got much larger support from King Alistair. A few days ago we received a letter allowing us to operate in most of the western lands of Ferelden."

"That's good, but do we even have the numbers to something like this?" Ana wondered.

"Yes, your actions led many to seek out the Inquisition, both for protection and to help us." Cullen looked over the empty ground before the church, before finding the man he searched for, "One of them is here. He says he has an offer worth hearing." They walked to the young man. He had delicate features, with skin just like Josephine, or maybe a shade lighter and copper hair with hazel eyes. He wore a simple armor from the Free Marches.

"I heard you wished to speak with us?" Harry asked the man.

"Yes. My name is Krem, Lieutenant of the Bull's Chargers." The man, Krem introduced himself. "The Boss wants to speak with you."

"I assume he wants the Inquisition to hire him. Why should we?" Harry silently allowed Ana to direct the conservation as a former mercenary while he looked on.

"We are a small mercenary company. We are expensive, but we are the best you can buy. And we have never broken a contact." Krem replied simply. "If you want to see us in action go to the Storm Coast. We will be there for a time."

"We will meet you there or send a letter." Ana said. If they were as good as Krem implied them to be they may need them. The young man nodded before leaving.

Leliana and Josephine waited for them inside the church's inner room. After they greeted the group and exchanged pleasantries with Vivienne they focused on the matter at hand.

"We hear that the Bull's Chargers want to talk with us." Harry said, "What can you tell me about them?"

"Not much. They are relatively new band, only a few years old in fact, mainly operating in Orlais and the Free Marches." Josephine replied looking over her notes. "They are a small company under the command of the Iron Bull, a qunari."

"They are considered the best when quantity doesn't matter." Cullen continued recalling what he heard about the group. "You can hardly find a job they didn't managed to complete."

"How many of those?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One complete failure and a few where you can argue how good they did their work, but aside of that... " Cullen just shook his head, letting the statement hanging there, "They did over a hundred different jobs, working from nobles to merchants."

"One hundred well-done jobs and one failure?" Ana asked in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"Yes, but I have several different sources confirming it." Leliana replied softly. "It is clear that something is strange about the Bull's Charges. I will look into the matter more closely."

"We can think about those dogs of war latter." Vivienne interrupted them. "Our main priority is the Breach, is it not?"

"It is." Harry confirmed her words. "But that doesn't mean we won't need the Chargers."

"Last time we tried to seal the Breach it turned into a fight with a Pride Demon." Ana continued where he stopped. "If there is even the smallest chance that something like that happen again, I want to have the best mercenaries guarding my back."

"And closing the Breach is only half of our duty. We cannot ignore the one who destroyed the Conclave. We will need them against them." Leliana finished. Vivienne nodded along.

"Of course, I only wanted to be clear on our priorities."

"I agree with Lady Vivienne: we need to focus our efforts at one problem at a time." Cullen inserted. "We don't have the necessary manpower do more. Not yet anyway."

"With what happened in the capital it won't take long for us to acquire more allies and more troops." Josephine counter offered. "I'm already in talks with several nobles from both Ferelden and Orlais."

"That's good Josephine, but we will need more... immediate help." Ana looked over the map in front of them, her frowning a bit. "The sooner we gain the templars or the mages the better for all."

"You all know where I stand in this." The former templar looked at the council.

"Yes, but things change." Leliana replied with a scowl. "Not many like knights striking down an old woman, even less if she is a respected mother of the Chantry..."

"I don't think they would be happier if we ask the rebel mages to join." Cassandra pointed out.

"I think it's safe to say that either way we would lose some while gain others." Josephine summed it up, before shrugging. "Not that it was ever different."

For a minute the chamber fell silent as everyone waited to hear the Heralds' decision. Harry looked over the map as if trying to find an answer there, but all knew he just did it for the sake of doing something. He was inclined to agree with Leliana and Josie and side with the mages. But was it because what happened in Val Royeaux or simply his repulsion as a Dalish elf? Before he could say anything however Ana spoke up.

"Why should we choose one or another?" Ana asked. Seeing the questioning gaze of the others' on her she elaborated. "We aren't here to pick side in the war. We try to save the world and we should try to forge a peace in times like this."

"You have a point there, my dear." Vivienne hesitantly admitted. "But you have to remember that those two sides were at war for four year and hostile to each other way longer."

"We may lose more than if just side with one faction." Cullen continued with a frown marring his face. They couldn't afford that and there was no telling how soon they could gather the force needed to close the Breach without either of the two side.

"But it would send a powerful political message." Josephine seemed sold on the idea. "If we truly want to be seen as someone only trying to restore order and peace it is our best chance."

"Or we will be seen even more power hungry." Leliana cooled her friend's enthusiasm down. Cassandra however was supportive of the idea.

"It would not be right to deny anyone just because they are mages or templars."

"Then we shall try this." Ana decided after exchanging a look with Harry. The half-elf nodded his head in support of her plan. Truth be told he never once thought of it. In all honestly he was surprised that Ana did. The conflict between the Circles and Templar Orders were so prominent that with the war going on no one could imagine them working together for a common goal.

"I have one more information that you may find yourself interested in." Leliana spoke up as she selected one of her scouts' report. "The Grey Wardens of Orlais had disappeared. I wouldn't think much of it but the timing is..."

"Concerning to say the least." Josephine finished. All around the table they nodded their heads. There was little chance that it was a coincidence.

"Can you find out if they had anything to do with what happened at the Conclave?" Ana asked the redhead spymaster, who nodded.

"I already have a lead. A warden, named Blackwall was seen in the Hinterlands and as far as we know he is still there. You could ask him yourselves."

"Why not just send one of your scouts?" Harry asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Truth be told I'm not entirely sure that my scouts would have the same intimidating aura around them as the Heralds of Andraste." Leliana replied with just a hint of sarcasm, causing most to smirk at Ana and Harry.

"Good point." Ana allowed with a wry smile.

"We should meet with Blackwall and then to the Storm Coast." Harry decided on their route. They had to go to the Hinterlands first anyway as that was the quickest way for the Coast. The warden shouldn't cause more than a day delay and from Krem's words the Bull's Chargers were to stay on the Coast for a long time.

* * *

The Storm Coast was an apt name for the shoreline of the Waking Sea. When their party arrived a storm ravaged the area. The heavy downpour, strong winds and frosty air were enough for all of them to want to leave this place the soonest possible. Not to mention extremely dangerous with the ascent hills along the shore.

"Heralds. Welcome to the Storm Coast." As a minor surprise it was Lace Harding leading the scouts here. The dwarven archer looked tired, even as she seemed truly happy at seeing them.

"Harding, good to see you." Ana looked at Harding with a smile. "I didn't know that Leliana had you into these groups."

"Lady Nightingale thinks I have a talent for this kind of work."

"What can you tell us about the area? And where is Iron Bull and his men?" Cassandra asked impatiently. She had nothing against the dwarf, but they needed to do their job first.

"Ah yes of course." Harding seemed to realize it as well. "Well, the Storm Coast is pretty unremarkable. There are a few bandits as well as the Blades of Hessarian."

"The Blades of Hessarian?" Harry raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the organization. Hessarian was the Archon who ordered Andraste death and was the first to convert to the Chant of Light, but he never heard of such name connected to him.

"A militia, attacking nearly everyone else. I don't know much about them aside of that." Harding admitted. "But one of my subordinates said that if someone proves him- or herself worthy they will follow that person."

"Interesting." Harry nodded along. Maybe they can make an alliance with them. As he thought on that matter Ana asked Harding about the Bull's Chargers.

"They are down the shore fighting Tervinter forces." Harding replied. "Of course they are 'deserters' and such officially, but I think it's obvious that the Imperium sent them here."

"I see. Well, we are off to gain another ally."

"Yes, you seem to do that a lot." Harding looked over the people she didn't see the last time with the Heralds. A mage in magnificent dress, a hazard looking elf girl and a man wearing a simple armor with a shield and sword in hand.

They found Blackwall near the lakes in the Hinterlands trying to teach some poor farmer how to defend themselves. While the Grey Warden didn't know what happened with his order, he offered his help with the current threat. Josephine was thrilled as a Grey Warden's word was a massive boon in their talk with Orzammar.

Blackwall himself was an older man with gruff manners, but good heart. His dark hair and beard grow out in the time he spent in the wilderness, making him impatient and blunt. But he still had fire in his brown eyes, even as his armor, sword and shield started to degrade.

Going down the road on the hillside was an experience in itself. The road was half destroyed and what remained of it was wet and slippery. Not to mention the mud. Harry had no problem with it, but with how Vivienne talked about it you would think it was the end of the world.

After a couple of minutes of stumbling they reached the shore. There to their right side about a hundred or so yards the Bull's Chargers just finished their battle with the Tervinters.

"Krem how do we do?"

When Harry first heard Ana calling herself petite he was on the option that the Qunari mage must be embarrassed being as large as she was. Now he knew that she said the truth. Iron Bull was huge. He easily towered over even Ana and Harry who both was considered tall with a bit over six feet. Harry was also fairly certain that the Qunari mercenary weighted three times of his own. The man was a mountain of pure muscle. And liked to flaunt that fact if his bare chest was anything to go by. He only wore a pair of boots, pants and a shoulder pauldron on his right arm. In his arms was a greataxe of style which Harry never seen before. The most iconic things about him however were the eyepatch on his left eye and the two giant horn jutting out of his head.

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead."

"That's what I like to hear." The giant nodded his head satisfied. "Tell the men to open the casks after the throatcutters finish! We will drink!"

"Aye-aye, chief!" Krem happily turned around to carry out his orders. He nodded to the arriving group of eight absentmindedly. Iron Bull also noticed them, turning towards them with an amused smile on his face as he saw Ana and Harry.

"Ha! A Qunari mercenary and a Dalish elf as the Heralds of Andraste! The Chantry must love you both!"

"Yeah, they are just a bit shy of showing it." Ana grinned back as she gave an appreciating look of the Qunari exposed chest. "I see you do quite well for yourself."

"You can say that." Iron Bull lead them towards two fallen trunks. Laying his strange greataxe on the trunk he sat on one of them he gestured to the other for them. Ana sat down with Sera closely following, while the other stayed on their feet. "And I don't know about the Chantry. They look like someone in rough play." Ana opened her mouth to follow their banter, but Harry had to intervene before Cassandra exploded, which would have happened pretty soon seeing her red face.

"Why did you want to meet us?"

"I don't want the world to end and I wager that there will be money and adventure on you journey." Bull laughed. Harry shrugged hearing it.

"Fair enough, but what do you bring with you?"

"The best mercenary group you can find in South-Thedas if not in the world." Bull replied gesturing to about a hundred men and women around them. The mercenaries erupted in cheers hearing their boss' praise. Maker know he wasn't the most generous with it. But when he gave it you damn well knew that he meant it. "Well, if you don't want a full-on battle. We are more useful in skirmishes and such small group strategies."

"So you will lead the Chargers to wherever we point?" The giant warrior shook his head.

"No, that will be Krem's job. He will get the job done." He sent another grin towards Ana. "Meanwhile I will be your two's bodyguard." Ana glanced over her shoulder. Iron Bull noticing it quickly continued. "Don't worry I never let someone die on my watch. Your spymaster will able to check it up."

"No, that's fine." Ana replied, before narrowing her eyes. "But I would like to know what your endgame is Bull." Bull only raised an eyebrow and looked more amused than anything else.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are mercenaries. I grow up with them before I became one myself. I know you hide something. No one should be able to produce the result you do." Bull nodded along, his eyes sharpening regarding them different them before.

"I see. Truth be told I wanted to wait until we strike a deal, but this can work out better now that I think about it." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to break this slowly. I'm Ben-Hassrath agent." While the others gasped, Cassandra and Ana going for their weapons, Harry and Sera just confusedly looked between them and Bull.

"Ben-Hassrath? What's that?"

"Qunari spies." Ana replied coldly. "They also hunt down Tal-Vashoths like my parents." That got Harry's attention, but also futher confused him.

"Then why did you tell us?" He asked the Qunari, who shrugged.

"If your spymaster is any good she will find out sooner or later." He turned towards Ana. "And I work in the 'spy' branch of the organization. The Qun took an interest in the Breach. They asked me to take a look, to see if they need to send a crusade down here. I think we can agree that we wouldn't want that, right? So I will inform them how it goes while we solve it on our own." He stood up and holding his hands out for shake. Ana looked over Harry who sent the silent message _"Your decision."_ with his eyes. Turning to the others they apparently were on the same mind. She stepped forward and grasped Bull's arm in a firm grip.

"Welcome to the Inquisition Iron Bull." Her voice hardened. "But all your messages go through Lelianna first, understood?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Boss." Iron Bull grinned down at her, a novel experience Harry was sure.

"He is the Boss." Varrick interrupted with a grin of his own pointing at Harry with his thumb. "She is the Little One." Iron Bull let out a hearty laugh at that.

"Nice! And I'm THE Iron Bull."

"I sure hope we don't have anymore crazy companions." Harry muttered to himself as he joined the others to welcome THE Iron Bull as their comrade.


	4. 4 Future undecided

**AN1: As always constructive critisms are most welcome!**

 **AN2: If it looks like Harry will solve every problem you don't need to worry. He won't be able to do that and wasn't uneffected by what he saw in Redcliffe.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Future undecided_

"So, how are we going to do this, Boss?" Iron Bull asked before taking a mouthful from his tankard, leaning forward in his chair, looking straight in Harry's eyes.

The Qunari mercenary was unusual as far as his race went, at least according to Varric who told Harry that most of the ox men were stoic to a fault. Bull was quick to laugh and showed off his wits more often than not. He also liked to talk his adventure as a mercenary or the others' own life a lot.

They were back in Crossroads Inn at the Hinterlands, sitting around one of the tables in the far corner. Harry was in the farthest chair from the door looking over at them, glad to see that no one was arguing. A novel experience truth be told.

Ana was sitting next to him with Sera practically in her lap, while speaking with Varrick about Kirkwall from the bits and pieces he heard from them. He himself was in deep conservation with Solas about the older elf's adventures among ancient ruins from their people's golden age.

Next to them were Cassandra and Vivienne, both only exchanging a few words or putting a word or two into the other conversations going on around the table. Vivienne obviously was unhappy with being in an inn of any kind, while Cassandra mostly just watched over Bull.

Said Qunari was sitting next to Blackwall on the other side, Bull being the closest to the inn's door. Which meant he was the one talking to the girl serving their drink and food. At first the young lass was terrified of the giant, but seeing his amicable mood and a few charming words caused it to quickly change. The two man were probably exchanging tales about their times at the Free Marches and Orlais, before the Qunari spy asked his question.

At hearing it everyone of them turned their attention towards Harry, even Ana. Both of them were chosen to lead them, but the healer was much more comfortable supporting others, following Harry's lead most of the time. The half-elven looked at each of them, before speaking up.

"As you know Ana think we should approach both the templars and the mages. A notion most of my advisors in favor of. She will lead a group to negotiate with the Lord Seeker," Harry started. Seeing them nodding along as they knew that part he continued on. "Cassandra may be able to help them with her connections."

"I don't know how much help I will be," The ebony haired warrior looked uncertain of reasoning with the templars. Not entirely surprising given what happened in Val Royeaux, "I could hardly recognize Lord Seeker Lucius when we met him earlier."

"He didn't seem as someone who would listen to reasons." Ana agreed with their first companion. Yet, she tried to calm the Seeker, who was deeply confused and hurt by what happened in Orlais, "But I have a theory."

"What that would be Little One?" Varrick took a sip from his pipe. The dwarf liked hearing tales and theories as every single one of them showed a different views which he liked to have.

"Actually, you gave the idea Varrick," She replied causing the dwarf to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "You mentioned seeing something like this before..."

Varrick inhaled the next sip a bit too quickly at hearing that, while Vivienne and Cassandra instantly became alert. The others looked at them not understanding what caused them to react this way. Sure what happened at Kirkwall was bad, but everyone knew about it.

The answer was that the exact reason behind Meredith's madness was a secret few had the privilage knowing. Seekers, the highest echelon of the Chantry, Circles and the royal courts. The latter more along the lines of spies and rumors than actual information coming from the formers. Most just assumed that the stress from her position and the blood mages around drove her over the edge.

Coughing Varrick tried to get himself under control much to the amusement of those sitting around the table.

"That... was... a bit... different." The dwarf coughed out, making the Qunari mage shrug her shoulder.

"Maybe it isn't Red Lyrium, but I think something affects the templars."

"War does things to men, Ana. Warping them into heartless monsters, completely different from what you remembered them as." Solas softly said from across her. The old elf hedge mage did that sometimes: softly reminding them of other possibilities, keeping them from being narrow minded. "I know you want to be able to heal them, but sometimes it isn't their body that was poisoned, but their soul. And even you cannot heal that."

"We can only hope that we will be able to convince them to abandon their current course of action." Harry quickly said, causing Ana to silently nod along. The young Qunari woman wanted to help everybody she could and while Harry admired her for it, knew that you could not save everyone.

"I believe that as a first step of it Vivienne should accompany you, to show that not every mages want to go against the Chantry." Harry himself was quite sure that it would matter little to the Lord Seeker, as the man renounced the Chantry, but one could only hope. And surely there had to be at least a couple of templars who would listen. Not to mention that from what he gathered Vivienne would find some way to subtly insult Fiona, whom the First Enchanter didn't thought highly of at all, if she came with them to Redcliffe. "Bull would be a bit too much to the mages as he fought against Tevinter for years. I know it isn't the same." He quickly added seeing the Qunari was about to speak up in his own defense. "But most Qunari isn't too fond of magic and it is a well known fact. It may help us with the templars." Add the fact that the Ben-Hassrath agent was good at defending people and Harry wanted him to be around when fighting broke out, which was far more likely with the templars considering the difference between the approach of Fiona and Lucius. "Now, my team.."

"Whacha about me, ya idiot?" Sera asked from beside Ana, looking accusingly at Harry.

"I thought it went without saying that you would go with Ana." Harry's words caused snickers to erupt from most, booming laugh from Bull. The little elf archer's curiosity of Ana, as Harry didn't want to call it something else, was well known not only to those around the table, but in the entire Inquisition. Sera just sent a grin towards Harry, while snuggling up to the amused Qunari mage.

"You bet I do!"

"And the rest of you come with me." Harry looked over at them. After thinking it for a moment they nodded along.

"It's a sound plan." Bull agreed. "But what happens if the fact that we speak with both groups make both of them turn against us?"

"Truth be told after our meeting with her I think Grand Enchanter Fiona is reasonable enough to work with templars to save the world." Harry pointed out, ignoring Vivienne's grimace at hearing Fiona being reasonable at all. In truth he felt that the First Enchanter was in an even tighter spot than what she implied in Val Royeaux, so their problems with convincing the mages should be minimal. "The Lord Seeker on the other hand..." He didn't want to judge on first impressions, but what happened at the bazaar in Val Royeaux still lingered in his mind. And not only in his judging by the looks around the table. "...seems much harder to reason with."

"Boss, his man punched a defenseless woman." Varrick pointed out what everyone thought. "If no one will say this then I shall: I have reservation against allying ourselves with the templars."

"We all have." Harry replied, knowing that only Cassandra, Vivienne and Cullen truly supported the idea and even they had their doubts. "Lucius didn't have much of a choice. If he reprimand his soldier in front of the bazaar he would lose all the respect Orlasians have for him as a leader. A leader not in control of his own army is no leader at all, only pretending to be one."

"The problem that even with the last outrage being down by the templars it doesn't mean that the mages are saints." Ana softly spoke up, before anyone could speak up against Lucius. Maybe if the world was a different place things would have played out much different than what happened. Maybe not. There was little anyone could do about it. "We all seen the blood mages among them. And even those using much more accepted forms of magic did great crimes against the common folks." Ana sadly looked down at the table. "I would love to be able to say that one side is right and the other is wrong, but it doesn't work like that. This is a war, where things are gray and even the black and whites seems gray with it surrounding them."

The group fell silent after that, all of them thinking about what will happen now. Finally everyone finished their drinks and Harry stood up.

"It is no use to think too much about it. We just have to act the way we feel is right." Harry put a few silver coins down the table. "We will move out with the first light tomorrow."

The trek to Redcliffe Village was neither a very long or dangerous one, but the fact that they had to walk up to the hills made it fairly tiresome. Thankfully however they made it in less than two hours and without encountering anyone hostile.

The gate, built after the Fifth Blight to better defend the village, was quickly opened for their party. Harry expected someone to greet them, after all Fiona must have been informed of their group approaching Redcliffe. Before they could do anything however a young mage walked up to them.

"Greetings Herald. We have expected your arrival."

"Greetings, I look forward meeting the Grand Enchanter again." Harry smiled at the man, who looked a bit confused, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm a bit unsure about that Herald." Seeing the questioning look sent by the four he elaborated. "The mages here follow Magister Alexius now. However you can meet with the Grand Enchanter in the inn." He gestured to one of the larger building in the village below them in the valley. "If you want I can escort you there."

"No, it won't be necessary." Harry replied slowly, trying to control his surprise at hearing who was in charge. Most of the mages wanted very little to do with Tevinter, thanks to the Imperium's reputation outside its border. Only a few groups was helped by them, but it was maybe a token effort as the Imperium was in no place to offer more with the Qunari threat on their northern border being ever present. Well, that was how Harry knew it to be. Apparently something changed either so suddenly or secretly that Leliana had not taken notice of it yet. "Nevertheless could you inform the Grand Enchanter of our arrival?"

"Of course. If you excuse me." The mage took off, leaving them alone. After taking a few steps away from the gate guards, mercenaries most likely, Harry turned towards the three man with him.

"What do you think of it? None of us expected a magister to be here." Harry whispered to them.

"None of us knew about a magister being in the southern parts of Thedas in the first place." Varrick replied, looking as distraught as Harry himself. Dealing with the magister will undoubtedly much harder than with Fiona. "I don't know how could he be able to travel down from the Imperium so fast without being seen or heard!"

"Maybe with magical help?" Solas suggested, maybe the least upset one among their group by the Tevinter presence. A fact which bothered Harry, but had to put it to the side for the time being. "My concern would be not that a magister is here, but that he _leads_ the rebel mages. It would be a very dangerous move from Fiona to give up her position."

"A sudden move that no one seen coming. A bit like when the templar hit the grand cleric and Lucius' announcement after it." Varrick contemplated, frowning a little. "It seems both sides of the war went crazy at the least favorable moment."

"Or desperate." Blackwall, who stood silent until now interrupted. "From what you told me the rebels have very little support. They most likely jumped on the first chance for some when offered."

"You may be right, but the Imperium being the first to come to their rescue seems fishy considering the threat posed by the Qunari. They can't exactly afford to make an enemy out of every other nation." Varrick crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And it still doesn't explain how they arrived so fast."

"I doubt we will find the answer for that question by standing here." Solas reminded them. "Herald, may I suggest heading to the inn? It would be quite rude of being late of a meeting we asked for after all."

"Yes, you are right." Harry nodded along as the little group slowly walked down into the valley where Redcliffe village was.

Stepping inside he wasn't greatly surprised seeing dozens of rebels mages mingling with the villagers. It seemed that most of the folks of Redcliffe became at least indifferent of the spellcasters even if not welcoming them with open arms. A few clearly tried to maintain some distance between the mages and themselves, but most got over the fact that they resided in the village and the castle fairly quickly. To be fair there was little time for the peasants and merchants to complain about anything as most of their days were spent working in one way or another.

Of course as Harry was never in Redcliffe he lead them to the docks instead of the inn. Maybe it was a mistake dismissing the mage from earlier, but he needed a moment of privacy with his companion to discuss the new situation. Seeing as they were certainly not where they should be Harry went to the man standing nearest to them asking for directions. He was a young man with auburn hair wearing simple, gray clothes. He looked over the docks deep in thoughts.

"Excuse me." Harry was uncomfortable of disturbing the man, but everyone else was either working or at least speaking to someone.

"Ah, sorry." The young man looked at them, his gaze lingering at the staff in Solas' hand. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm Harry of the Inquisition. I was supposed to meet with the Grand Enchanter in the village's inn. Could you tell me where can I find it?"

"Ah, you are the Herald." Connor's eyes flashed in recognition. "I'm Connor Guerrin."

"Connor Guerrin?" Varrick asked back surprised at seeing the young man here. "The Theirin's nephew? I thought... I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes, I'm that boy, you must have heard of." Coonor replied with a sour grimace remembering what happened in the castle during the Fifth Blight. "Sometimes I'm surprised at it myself."

"It takes great strength and wisdom to face your fears." Solas laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, with Blackwall nodding along from behind the elf.

"Yeah lad, believe me I know more than my fair share of man who wouldn't be able to do it."

"Thank you, but I'm not that brave." Connor denied with a shake of his head.

"If you don't mind me asking you were sent to the Circle after the Blight, weren't you?" Harry asked the rhetorical question. There was no way they didn't send Connor to the Circle after what happened in Redcliff during the Blight. "Sorry if it insult you, but I would have thought you one of the last person to vote yes to dissolve the Circles."

"None taken. I voted against it." Connor admitted freely. Seeing their confused looks he smiled wryly. "I would preferred if we stayed in the Circles, but I can understand the others desire for self-governance. I left with them to help them archive it. But with that magister here things changed."

"How so? What happened with the Grand Enchanter? When we spoke in Val Royeaux two weeks ago she didn't mentioned anything about the magister."

"I didn't speak with Fiona personally for a long time so I cannot tell you for sure, but rumors say that she felt that our cause was on the brink of annihilation. Then the Tevinter magister suddenly appeared and the Grand Enchanter indentured herself and her followers to him and the Imperium by extension." Connor nearly spat the next words. "After that the magister threw my uncle out of the castle! He rule over us like a monarch."

"What can you tell us about this magister?" Varrick looked interested even as Connor looked around to make sure no one was near them.

"Magister Alexis is an older man, about fifty I think, has a son older than me by quite a large margin. He is... arrogant and makes sure to remind us how much we have to 'thank him' for. After my uncle left for Denerim most of the mages, the rebel mages that is, were ordered out of the castle as well. Not that many was there to begin with, but still." Connor replied, before adding reluctantly. "I believe he is a mage of considerable power though as everyone threat him with respect... and fear."

"His son is here with him?" Harry asked. That could mean that the magister truly wanted to help the rebels if he wasn't afraid of his son's life. Or it could mean that he did not value it either. But considering what he heard of Tevinter the man would be already dead or exiled in the latter case.

"Aye. You wouldn't believe he is the son of the magister with how different he is from Alexius. I didn't see much of him, but he seemed kind." Connor nodded along. "Well, I only saw Alexius once as well. He is in the castle with his son and several group of Tevinter soldiers and mages most of the time."

"How many are with him in there?" Blackwall asked a bit hesitant. They were here to make a pact with the rebel mages, not to start trouble with a Magister who had a small army at his back.

"At least a hundred strong, but more than two is much more likely."

"So a magister of the Imperium is in control of one of the most important castle of Ferelden." Varrick summarized. "I don't like the look of it, Boss."

"Neither do I." Harry admitted freely. Maybe it was his heritage, but he was uncomfortable speaking to a magister. And the rest Ferelden won't like this turn of events either. _The fate of Redcliffe is the fate of Ferelden._ It was a proven proverb as far as most were concerned. And Tevinter occupied the castle in all but name. "But I want to hear at least Fiona's explanation for this sudden change."

"Speaking of which we should hurry." Solas reminded them of their reason speaking with the young man. Connor sheepishly smiled at them.

"Yeah, sorry for holding you up. I needed to talk to someone about all of this. The inn is up the hill." He gestured towards one of the stairs leading up from the docks.

"Thank you." Harry quickly broke off with the others, heading straight to the building.

"Herald!" Connor shouted after them. When they turned to the young man he smiled at them. "Good luck at talking with the Grand Enchanter!"

Harry waved at him before turning back towards their destination. On the hill was the small market of the village with a few business and the inn around it along with several houses. The inn was one of the largest structure in the village, though still smaller than the chapel of Chantry.

It was a large, rectangular building made out of large trunks of firs. The trade sign was a gull and a lantern, making the name of the inn: Gull and Lantern obvious.

Stepping inside Harry and his three friend became quickly aware that they have indeed arrived late as Fiona was already at the back of the inn with a few mages surrounding her. Walking towards her Harry could feel more than one pair of eyes following them.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." Fiona greeted them. She studied them, clearly not knowing exactly why they were here. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Harry exchanged a look with Varrick and Solas, both who were there when they spoke with her in Val Royeaux, only to meet incredulous stares there as well. He was glad that he wasn't the only one dumbfounded by her words.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted not seeing any need to play this game. "Is it some sort of test? We are here because you invited us in Val Royeaux a few weeks ago."

It was Fiona's turn to look at them disbelievingly. She gently shook her head in denial.

"You must be mistaken. I wasn't in Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

"Well, we spoke with someone looking exactly like you." Harry pointed out, while his mind started searching for answers. Fiona seemed the same as she was in Orlais, so if it was an impostor she made a very good job at playing the part. So good in fact that Harry had trouble in believing it to be a mere impostor. Some human may have trouble telling one elf apart from others, but Harry, being half elven had no problem whatsoever with the task.

Another option was of Fiona playing some kind of elaborate plan for some reason by denying her presence in the Orleisian capital. For what purpose he couldn't tell, but he wasn't keen on helping her in that scheme.

And the final option was that for some reason Fiona didn't remember her visit to the capital. That would mean that someone meddled with her memories, most likely the magister himself, to drive her into his service. _How_ he was able to do was a mystery as Harry knew no magic capable of something like that, but again Tevinter was ancient and knowledge could be lost and regained all the time in that country.

"How? I guess with some magic... But why would anyone do that?" Fiona muttered, barely loud enough for the four to hear her, before she shook herself. "It matters not anymore. The situation changed as you no doubt heard already. I pledged myself and the mages under myself to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

"I don't understand why would you do that." Blackwall spoke up in his gruff voice, honestly concerned for her people. The Warden was like Ana: constantly worrying for the people. "Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you? Because it will most likely happen now."

"I have to agree with him." Varrick nodded towards the dark haired man. "I tried to think of a worse choice you could have made... and came up with nothing."

"I can understand your situation." Solas was gentler, but just as firm as the others in his opinion of Fiona's choice, which wasn't the best. "But surely you can see a better future for you and yours than slavery under the Imperium."

"There are always more than one choice, Grand Enchanter." Harry reminded her, but knew for all their words, there was little they could do to change the current situation. He highly doubted the magister would be kind enough to rethink this alliance between Tevinter and the rebel mages.

"You say that, but I assure you: this... bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice left. All hope of peace died with Justinia." Fiona replied sadly, closing her eyes for a moment. "We are loosing this war. I have to do everything to save as many of ours as I can."

"I see. And how many will die fighting the Qunari? Did you think of that?" Harry asked her, his voice calm, but there was an edge in it. He saw little chance of Tevinter not sending the majority of the mages to Seheron or other sight of battles against the ox men. The half elven highly doubted that Fiona wasn't aware of that herself. He was becoming more and more sure that someone confounded Fiona as she couldn't be that short sighted.

"As I pledged myself to the Imperium I can no longer negotiate in the name of the rebel mages." She said, deciding not to answer Harry's question, though the heavy look in her eyes told Harry that she heard him and knew the answer just as well as him.

Their conservation was cut short as four other men stepped into the inn. After a quick glance around their leader headed straight towards where Fiona and the Inquisition stood.

"Welcome, my friends! I apologies for not greeting you earlier!" The leader spoke first. He was an elderly man dressed in Tevinter battlemage armor with crimson cloak over it. His brown eyes coldly surveyed them even as his lips formed a cold smile. Beside him was a younger man so similar they could only be father and son. For some reason the son of the magister wore different colors: yellow instead of the crimson of his father and the soldiers behind them. Speaking of the two bodyguards Harry only glanced at them before focusing back to the two in front of him.

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." Fiona introduced the two side to each other. Her voice held no love for the man and she didn't introduce the magister's son at all.

"The southern mages are under my command." Alexius bluntly stated as he went around and sat at the head of the table that they stood around. His eyes carefully studied Harry's form, "And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting."

Harry decided to put aside his reply that not every southern mage was under Alexius' command and why exactly the magister said that to describe him, in favor of questioning the nature of the alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium. He wanted to know more of what happened here.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk about this... alliance Fiona and you agreed upon."

"Certainly." Alexius agreed easily, a bit too easily in Harry's opinion, but the half elf decided not to voice that particular thought. "What do you wish to know?"

"I'm a bit uncertain when exactly did you negotiated with Fiona and her followers."

"When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls were threatened by the templars' brutality, who rushed to attack them. It can only be Divine providence that I arrived when I did." It was not an answer and everyone knew it. Not only that, but Harry had a feeling that no matter what Alexius said about saving mages' lives the agreement heavily favored the Imperium. Fiona also frowned a little at the reminder of that time.

"It certainly was... very timely."

That sent off the alarm bell inside Harry's head. What was the chance of a Tevinter magister arriving just in time to help the rebel mages? Just before he arrived to help them?

"Just what does the Imperium gain from taking the rebel mages under its wing?" Harry asked to gain a moment to gather his thoughts.

He quickly counted how fast a message could arrive to Tevinter from Haven, how long it would take the magister to gather an army and how fast they can travel all the way to Redcliffe. He was used to Dalish clans, who easily left any place any time, so maybe his calculation was wrong, but Alexius could have archived it if he was in the south of Tevinter or had a fleet to carry his army. Granted it still meant that they either had a spy in Haven, which wouldn't be surprising considering the Conclave or used some magical means to send the news to the Imperium for it to arrive in time. And even with all those conditions lining up it would be a very close call. In other words it was unlikely to happen. Not impossible, but improbable all the same.

Harry wasn't one to jump on conclusions, but it was a far easier answer that Alexius knew about what would happen at the Conclave and made a plan to get the rebel mages under his control. That would mean that the Imperium was behind the Breach. If what he and Solas spoke of was true an artifact of elven or Tevinter origin was used and as he said magic of all kinds could be lost in that country, waiting for someone to rediscover them.

"Aside of helping fellow mages?" Alexius asked back with a raised eyebrow. "For the moment the southern mages are a considerable expense. After proper training they will join our legions." Confirming Harry's thoughts on what the fates of the mages will be. Fiona however voiced her displeasure hearing that.

"You said not all of my people would be military!" Her voice was both furious and pleading at the same time, "There are children! Those not suited for..."

"And one day I'm sure they will be productive citizens of the Imperium. When their debts are paid." Alexius interrupted her, his voice losing its softness replaced with steel. After a few moments of pregnant silence Fiona bowed her head in subservience. Harry started to understand what happened: the elven mage offered all of their battle ready mages to save the children, old and unsuited from fighting the templars. Clearly Fiona was blind from desperation to never thinking of Alexius going back on his word or creating a loophole to do as he pleases.

"Fiona said she is 'indentured to the magister'." Harry said to Alexius. The man nodded along hearing it.

"That's correct. Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium as they are not born citizens of it. They must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

That was more reasonable then what Harry expected from Tevinter. He assumed that maybe the mages' children can gain it, if they born on Imperial soil. Of course it was still a very questionable decision, but better than the alternative of servitude for life he expected. It was questionable how many will survive to enjoy it after fighting the Qun though.

There was still one question that lingered in Harry's mind. Connor mentioned Arl Teagan and the half elven was curious how the magister will respond.

"I haven't seen the Arl or his men. Could you explain me why?"

"Arl of Redcliffe left the castle and village." Alexius simply stated. It was the truth. The magister simply decided not mention the little detail of why the Arl had to leave.

"Arl Teagan didn't abandon the village during the Blight, not even during the siege." Blackwall pointed out. The Warden's gaze never wavered as the magister turned his attention to him. After a moment Alxius turned back to Harry.

"There were... tension growing. I did not want an incident."

" _Because throwing out the third most important noble in Ferelden from his own castle won't cause an incident."_ Harry sarcastically thought. However his mission was to close the Breach not to step into the political games of a magister.

"I see. As you must know I need mages to close the Breach. Mages whom you can provide."

"So, to business at last." Alexius remarked, before turning to his son. "Felix could you send for a scribe? Oh, pardon my manners, friends. Felix, my son." Felix gave a shallow bow before leaving. Alexius' gaze lingered over Felix for a moment with concern. But the moment was gone and his steely eyes back on Harry, "Truth be told I am not surprised seeing you here. Containing the Breach is not a feat many could or would attempt. There is no telling just how many mages will be needed for such endeavor." A small smirk played across his lips. Both knew that Alexius had the upper hand in their talk. "Ambitious indeed."

"I will take every mage you can give me." Harry's voice never wavered as he got ready whatever outrageous price Alexius will name.

"There will have to be..." What Alexius wanted to say will never be known as Felix came back. Just as he walked past Harry's seat he suddenly lost his footing. If not for Harry catching him the young Tevinter noble would have fallen to the ground. Now that he was closer the half elven mage could see that Felix was sickly pale even with his naturally tanned skin as if he spent most of his time indoors.

"Felix!" Alexius was on his feet a moment later, his arrogance evaporating as his eyes were full of worry for his son. Harry was glad to see that as much he was a bastard the magister still had a heart.

Felix quickly regained his strength, a bit too quickly in fact. By the time his father was at his side he was back on his feet apologizing to Harry.

"My lord, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Are you alright?" Alexius asked him, looking over his body. Felix gave his father a reassuring, if bit exasperated smile.

"I'm fine, father. It was nothing really."

However Alexius wasn't having any of it. He gently started to herd his son to the door of the tavern. It was strange seeing both side of the man in mere minutes. The overbearing father and the ruthless magister. And the most disturbing thought was that Harry was sure that both were the true faces of Alexius.

"Come! I will get your powders. Please excuse me, friends! We will have to continue it another time." Without even a glance back he marched his son through the inn, "Fiona, I will require your assistance back in the castle." The elven mage simply bowed to her leader, following him to the door. Just before he stepped out Alexius turned his face back to Harry. "I will send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date."

Harry's attention was however on the piece of parchment Felix gave him. _ **'Come to the Chantry tonight. You are in danger.'**_

"Very mysterious." Varrick commented as he looked at it. All of them knew that it was most likely a trap. Harry sighed before turning his three companion.

"We will be careful, but we need to figure out what is happening here."

The Chantry stood near the inn, so the four of them had time to wait, as they assumed the meeting will be at night and the sun still had a few hours before setting. While a part of it was spent resting, before that they went out to fill their stomachs and supplies.

It was little disheartening to see no one in the Chantry when they stepped inside just after nightfall. They quickly spread out, seeing if there is a note of some kind in case they missed their mysterious friend. However nothing came up.

"Boss, someone is down here. And from the sounds I hear there is a fighting going on." Varrick said to him from next to the door leading down to the vine cellar. Stepping next to him Harry could hear the faint sounds of fighting as well. Without a moment of hesitation he started going down the steps, hearing his friends following him.

The chamber under the Chantry was rather spacious in Harry's opinion. Of course the fact that the Chantry wasn't overly large and it was mostly empty helped with that impression. Empty except the rift in the middle and the demons from it fighting a young mage.

His body was lean, nearly feminine as he gracefully danced around the demons coming from the rift. He wore boots, smudged from travel just as the bottom of the high collared, grey robe he wore above it. His outfit was completed by a trouser of the same color as the robe and a leather, bronto most likely from the roughness of it, belt with a flask and a pouch attached to it. His skin was about the same shade as Josephine's, with raven hair chopped closely at the sides and a neatly trimmed moustache and strip under his lips.

The next moment he stabbed a shade with his staff blade. A staff which had a three headed dragon ornament on the top of it. That was a lesser used symbol from Tevinter if Harry remembered correctly.

"Good! You are finally here! Now, help me close this, would you?" His voice was lighthearted at least.

There was no time for questions. Why was he, whoever he was, here? Where was Felix? Just the first two from Harry's _very_ long list. For now, they had to stay alive to ask and for this stranger to answer them.

Thankfully, the rift wasn't large and only wraiths and shades came from it. However as Harry tried to stab one of the shades its movement felt strange. He couldn't point out but sometimes he could hardly keep up with everything going around him the next everything slowed down no matter how fast he wanted to move.

After mere minutes off fighting the demons disappeared. Under the watchful eyes of the mage Harry closed the rift. The man stared back and forth between Harry and the place where the rift was.

"Fascinating! How does it work exactly?" He looked at Harry's face and chuckled a bit, "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

"Who are you?" Harry was suspicious of the man. His accent was near identical to Alexius', adding another hint of him being a Vint. It was maybe his people's past with the Imperium, but he wasn't glad in the slightest to see another from that country this day.

"Ah sorry, getting ahead of myself again." The man bowed with flourish, "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

"Another Vint. Boss, I don't like this." Varrick murmured, sadly not quietly enough for the newly introduced Dorian's ears. To his credit the young man seemed more amused than offended.

"Suspicious friends you got here." So, Solas and Blackwall disapproval showed on their face as well at Dorian sudden appearance. Not that Harry could blame them for it. He started to get agitated by meeting Vints everywhere he went. "Alexius was once my mentor. I have valuable information, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"That isn't very reassuring." Harry commented dryly. Dorian nodded his head along still smirking.

"No, I would not think so too. Would it help if I were to reveal that I work with Felix?"

"As I don't exactly know... " _Or even suspect._ "... what Felix goal is... no, not particularly."

"Good, you aren't stupid. That is a relief at least." Dorian nodded approvingly. "Felix should be here shortly. Well, if he can ditch his father."

"So, he really only pretended to be sick." Harry said. Felix recovered a bit too fast in the tavern for it to be real. "Alexius couldn't jump quick enough to his side though. Is there something wrong with him?"

"An illness lingering for months at this point. Felix wasn't the most healthiest to begin with and is an only child. Alexius is being a mother hen most likely. Would explain why Felix is late."

"Was it you or Felix who sent the note?" It was a side note, but it would be interesting to know which one was the subordinate. Dorian picked up on it as he smiled at him.

"I was, though it is a partnership if you wonder. No matter, someone had to warn you." Equals? That would imply that they had few members or even only the two of them. Even smaller organizations needed some kind of structure.

"Of what?"

"Look, you are in danger. That should be obvious even without the note." It was. No matter what some might say he wasn't an utter fool. The nature of the danger was what troubled Harry. He could deal with the common dagger, poison or fireball type of danger. But something was very unusual here. Starting with the simple fact that Grand Enchantress did not seem to remember their first meeting in Val Royeaux. "Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted the time itself."

"Is that even possible?" Harry wondered. He heard of many who tried to change the flow of time itself. None succeeded before. But it would give an easy answer how Alexius could reach Redcliffe in such a short amount of time.

"It is I can assure you of that." Dorian gravely replied his dark eyes turning serious even as his smirk remained on his face.

"I hope that is less dangerous than what I believe it to be." Harry decided to set aside his doubt about such magic existence. Something was obviously wrong with the entire situation and he had nothing to loss with hearing Dorian out even if he lied.

"More. The magic Alexius used is wildly unstable and it is unraveiling the world." Dorian gestured towards where vaguely the Rift was. "The Rift you closed here? You must have noticed how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowing others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they will appear further and further away from Redcliffe."

You asking me to take a lot on faith." Harry reminded him. He had to admit it was a perfect answer to his questions, but again there was others, less unbelievable answers as well. But why would Dorian lie and not use a far more believable tale if he just wanted to pull the wool in front of Harry's eyes?

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic." Dorian grimaced. "When I was still his apprentice it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. But that was years ago, so he could... It doesn't matter now, do it?" Dorian was very agitated at this point with taking small steps back and forth. "What I don't understand is why is he using it now? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundreds lackeys? He is a magister, he can get that without stepping out of his mansion!"

That meant that the number of mages in Recliffe didn't reach one thousand, a number Harry and the Inquisition hoped for. Not without reason though, as reports put their number somewhere between a thousand to a thousand and half. Unknown to them the cause of Fiona faced large losses, both to the templars and desertion.

"He didn't do it for them." Came the voice from the steps. Felix walked forward, with no sign of his illness.

"Took you long enough." Dorian mock scolded him, before turning serious again. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have used the illness card." The young Tevinter mage grimaced. " I thought he would be fusing over me all day."

"The bane of an only child in Tevinter." Dorian shrugged with a grin. "I thought you got used to it in the last twenty-four years."

"If I remember correctly I'm not the only one in this room." Felix reminded him dryly, before turning to Harry "My father joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the Venatori. And I can tell you one thing whatever he has done for them he did it to get to you."

"All this just for me? I will need to tell your father that I am not interested. Not to mention I didn't get him anything." Harry decided here and there that he is spending too much time with Varrick. At least Dorian was amused at his antics.

"Send him a fruit basket. Everyone love those."

"I see you will get along with Dorian just fine." Felix remarked to himself, though his lips twitched nearly into a smile. After a moment he continued on. "Look I don't know why, but they are obsessed with you. Maybe because you survived the temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You can close the Rifts. Maybe there is a connection." Dorian pointed out. "Or they see you as a threat?"

"If the Venatori is behind the Rifts, or the Breach, they are even worse than what I thought." Felix said darkly. Harry however pointed out one little detail to both of them.

"Alexius is your father..." To Felix."... and your mentor. "To Dorian. "Why are you two working against him?"

"For the same reason." Felix replied, bitter from what he had to say. "I love my father and love my country. But this?! Cults?! Time magic?! What he is doing now is madness! For his own sake you have to stop him!"

"It would be also nice if he didn't rip a hole in time." Dorian added. "There is one in the sky already!" He ignored the exasperated look given by Felix. "I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way for now." He gave Harry a hard look. "But whenever you are ready to deal with him I want to be there. I'll be in touch."

"I think we are heading back to Haven after this." Harry admitted. "Leliana might have something for us to work with. If you want to you can join us there."

"I'm honored by your invitation." Dorian bowed graciously even if the smile never left his face before walking towards the steps. "Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed, will you?"

"There is worse things than death Dorian." Felix muttered to his friend's back.

He should have expected this. Cullen's scowl, Leliana's frown and Josephine's strained smile seeing Dorian stepping into the War Champer behind Harry. None of his advisor was glad to see the – former - apprentice of the cause of their problem inside Haven.

Cullen was a templar, knight commander even, and the his official breaking away from the Order did little to put his general suspicion of mages out. Leliana was the left hand of the Divine and the Inquisition's spymaster, enough said on that. Josephine was the mildest of them but even her polite mask was strained for a moment. Harry was only thankful that Cassandra was halfway to Therinfal Redoubt instead of being here. She would undoubtedly speak her mind, as always, and while Dorian didn't seem as someone who would take offense Harry wanted this partnership of theirs to start on good terms.

"Any advice on the situation?" He asked looking at the three, who turned their attention from Dorian to him.

"A frontal assault of Castle Redcliffe would result in a bloodbath." Cullen reminded, knowing full well the defensive capabilities of the stronghold. "Even if we had the numbers to afford such losses I would be against such plan."

"The Fereldan nobility will be outraged by Alexius' action." Josephine reminded them. "We could either ask for their help or wait until they oust the magister themselves."

"No, if that happens the Rebel Mages will suffer heavy casualties." Cullen reminded her. "I doubt the Fereldan soldiers would care for the origins of the mages fighting against them or even just being in the crossfire."

"There is another way into the castle." Leliana offered. "During the Fifth Blight we had infiltrated the Redcliffe in a secret tunnel built as an escape rout for the Arl and his family. We could use it for my agents to sneak into the castle. But we need a distraction for it to work."

"Me." Harry finished, with what was on everyone's mind.

"Felix said the Venatori was obsessed with you." Dorian said with a hand on his chin. Harry asked him about these 'Venatori', maybe a predecessor in Tevinter history. Dorian just laughed at it stating that there are dozens of cults in Tevinter today, literally thousands in its history. Gaining some information of the Venatori's past, if it wasn't a new one, will take hours and hours of hard work. "They may suspect that something is amiss if you walk into such an obvious trap so readily."

"Or Alexius see me as naïve, stupid or desperate enough for it." Harry replied with a shrug. "He knows that we need the mages, in case Ana can't persuade the templars to join our side."

"You can't just walk into Redcliffe Castle, Herald!" Alexius sent a letter which detailed the settings of the next round of their talks about the Rebel Mages. One of them was that any negotiation must be done in the castle itself instead of Redcliffe Village. Cullen was simply horrified by the sheer recklessness of the decision of the Herald. Josephine wasn't far behind and even Leliana's eyes shone with worry. But neither of them put forward another plan. For better or worse this was the best they could make.

"As we have no better plan we need to go with this one." Harry decided. "We need to hurry. Alexius won't wait for me indefinitely."

Or rather couldn't. Josephine wasn't wrong when she said the Fereldan nobility will make sure Redcliffe doesn't remain in the hands of a magister. News from the royal court of King Alistair already spoke of a huge gatherings of knights, men-at-arms, numbering in the thousands. In short order that army will surely march to Redcliffe with their intentions clear. It was no surprise that Alexius' letter demanded that the Herald arrive in a week to finish their talk.

"One more thing before all of us go on our merry way." Dorian stepped forward. "As I said Herald I want to there when you confront Alexius. I will accompany the agents sent in the tunnel."

A tense silence filled the chamber. The redhead spymaster only barely managed to protest aloud, but her face told Harry her thoughts on the matter for a moment before her careful mask of neutrality returned. Harry could understand her reluctance on the matter but nodded to Dorian. Before his eyes found Leliana's hoping she got his silent message. The spymaster give a near non existent nod to him as answer, fully understanding him. Dorian was trustworthy as far as Harry could see it, but they spent only about three days together and fought together once against demons. He was still from Tevinter and the former apprentice of the man they plot to attack. Leliana's agent will closely watch Dorian's actions during the attack of Castle Redcliffe.

For a moment Harry just laid in the dark water, dazed from the fall. He faintly felt a pair of hands grabbing the front of his armor and hauling his sorry ass out of the water. Dorian, his savior, concernedly looked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks for getting me out." Harry whispered as he looked at their surroundings. They were in some kind of dungeon with water nearly to their knee, the only faint light being the red lyrium crystals littering the walls and floor. "Where are we?"

"The more interesting question would be when are we." Dorian told him somberly. "Alexius amulet sent us through time itself."

Harry remembered the flash of light just before he landed in the watery dungeon. Everything went according to the plan hatched by the Inquisition. They distracted Alexius and the Venatori allowing Leliana's agents to move unnoticed. Alexius was surprised not only by their sudden appearance, but of Dorian's as well. Not to mention Felix's betrayal. As Dorian and Harry moved to restrain the old mage his amulet, a small rectangular thing, glowed brightly enveloping the two in a bright flash of bluish light.

"How far? A month? A year? What are dealing with, Dorian?" Harry asked the Tevinter mage who could only shrug his shoulder. The half elven wasn't even trying to deny time travel this time accepting it as truth.

"I honestly don't know. We could be a hundred years ahead of our time and I wouldn't known." He perked up a little bit. "But I sincerely doubt that more than a year, two at the most, would be between now and our original time. Also we should still be in Redcliffe Castle. The magic may caused us to appear a few hundred feet away from the our original place, but..."

Whatever Dorian wanted to say it had to wait as they save firelight appear on the water and heard two soldiers tumbling down the steps leading into the dungeons. Dorian and he was out of sight luckily near the corner next to the steps, though still about five or so yards away. The two guard wore the armors of the Venatori guard Alexius had in Redcliffe. One of them looked around saying that he heard something while the other, and older from the sound of his voice, looked on stating that only rats were in these dungeons.

Dorian was the faster to decide what to do as Harry weighted the option of simply revealing themselves to the two guards. He slowly and quietly made his way towards the steps. Luckily the one standing impatiently ranted to the other about being too cautious. To be fair he had a point: they were in the dungeons. The chance of anyone hostile being down here was minimal aside of an army out their trying to get into the castle by tunnels. Being right in any other circumstances didn't saved him from Dorian though. He quickly thrust his staff blade into the gap between the chest piece and the helmet of the one standing near the steps looking exasperatedly over as his partner tried to pry into darkness a few steps ahead of him. He let out a gurgle as blood sipped from his mouth. The other turned out hearing the noise behind him only for Harry's dagger being thrust into the opening in his armor at the armpit. Blood flooded his lungs and soon his lifeless body was slowly lowered by Harry to the water.

"Now what?" Harry asked. He was ought to be angry with Dorian for killing without provocation, but from their clothes it was highly doable they were enemies.

"If we can locate the amulet I maybe able to send us back to our original time." Dorian smiled apologetically at him. "Sadly, I can't say for sure."

"A sliver of hope is more than enough for me." Harry assured him. "Let's go!"

As quietly as they could they moved up the stairs, arriving in an empty and dimly lit corridor. To the left were two doors and then a dead end. In front of them was another slightly ajar door showing only half broken crates and empty shelves. Looking into the two other rooms they found similar sights.

The next corridor was also empty. As the one after that. And the next. Only the fourth had more than red lyrium and a few torch. On the side of a door at the middle sat a guard, though he didn't seem to pay much attention to his surroundings as he was asleep.

"This one we take alive." Harry whispered to Dorian. The flamboyant man only gave a nod his gaze never leaving the form of the guard. Slowly they approached him and from a yard or so pounced on him.

The guard couldn't say anything before he was bound and gagged. Getting his helmet off him Harry could only say that the man would have been average if not for the simple fact that his brown eyes had a red tint to it.

"Listen closely." Harry whispered to him, while Dorian kept watch over the corridor. "I let you speak. If you scream or in any way try to give us away I will kill you. If you answer our questions you remain alive. Understand?" After a reluctant nod from the guard, he did take out the dirty rag they stuffed in his mouth. "Who are you people?"

"We are the Venatori knife ear." The guard replied. Harry nodded that was expected.

"What year it is?" The guard looked at him, clearly thinking him stupid.

"Who the fuck are you? You don't even know... Aah." He cried out as Harry dragged his dagger across his cheek causing a thin line of blood to appear. "Alright! Alright! It's the first year of the New Age!"

"How many year is that from 9:41 Dragon?" Harry only slightly pulled back the dagger, making it clear that the blade was near and he was willing to use it again.

"One! Only one year!" The guard wasn't the bravest, a blessing in this instance. That was good. One year meant that things shouldn't be too different from what they have known.

"What do you know of the Inqusition?" Harry asked, but the guard only let out a laugh.

"Those fanatics? They are no more! The last four is in this castle." A bit ironic of the Venatori to call anyone fanatic.

"Where!?" Harry asked at the end of his patience, grabbing the man's shoulder squeezing it hard.

"Three inside that room." The guard sent him a cruel smirk. "The pretty redhead is sent to the torturer, again." He looked on with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I wonder how long she will last? She screams pret..."

His words died down as Harry's sword severed his head from his body. Harry wasn't too bothered by breaking his word. The man clearly was a nasty piece of shit, who enjoyed what happened to the prisoner. Also obviously stupid. You don't antagonize the people who caught you with no hope of rescue anytime soon. If he didn't goaded Harry he would had a high chance of coming out of this entire situation alive.

Getting the keys from his belt Harry wordlessly he opened the door. In the semi-darkness, light being provided by the torch he brought in he could only make out vague shapes.

"Blimely! Is that you, Boss?" Varric! There was eight small holding cell in the chamber and in the one to the right to him stood his dwarf friend. He sat despondently, his back to the wall, but quickly stood and went to bars. "I could hear you, but thought my mind or the Venatori play trick on my mind again."

"Don't worry, Varric I will get you out from there." Harry looked into the darkness surrounding them. It seemed that at least two other cells were occupied. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"Me, Herald." Came Solas tired voice from the cage across Varric's. Blackwall stepped next to the bars one down the line from Solas'. After a little fumble with the keys, his three companions were free again. They all loked worse to wear and had a strange, reddish tint to their eyes.

"Red lyrium." Varric said seeing Harry's glance. The mage didn't investigated further.

"What happened? I heard it has been a year since... we disappeared." Harry asked, looking at them.

"A year? Felt more that's damn sure." Blackwall muttered drakly.

"How did you appear now Herald?" Solas asked, looking over them.

"Alexius sent us through time itself using his amulet. If we can get the amulet Dorian believe himself able to send us back to out time."

"That explain some of the oddities we have seen." Solas nodded. "If you are truly able to do as you say then you must know this: Empress Celene was assassinated at the Winter Palace during peace talk with the other side of the Civil War."

Harry silently moved on the fact that the current situation in Orlais escalated. They were in hurry after all.

"Where can we get you some armor and weapon?"

"If what they told us true our weapons and armors should be in the next chamber." Blackwall replied sullenly.

The next room? Why? It seemed so illogical... But Harry wasn't going to complain. The group quickly made their way outside and then to the chamber next to the holding cells. Luckily Blackwall's information proved true: their equipment was there.

Only a few corridors later they came across the torture chamber. Stepping inside they were greeted by a horrifying scene. Leliana, only in rags hung from chains, while the torturer, a tall and lanky man paraded the tools of his trade in front of her. At the creaking sound of the door opening the man turned towards them. It was the last fault he did in his life. Leliana was only a foot behind him and the redhead spy did take the opportunity. She grabbed the chains holding her body and quickly wrapped her legs around the man's neck. The man tried to struggle out of the grip but Leliana was well trained and experienced. Within moments she crushed his air-pipe. After that the man lost and lost more strength, until he couldn't stand. Leliana was silent as he watched the group making its way to her.

His former spy mistress quickly made her way to a table where her armor and bow lay. That was when Harry understood why the Venatori placed them so close to the prisoners: it was to torture them. To have the means of their escape a few feet away but still out of reach must have been maddening.

"Are you not curious how we got here?" Dorian asked her. Leliana didn't look up from the table gently placing the pieces of her armor to their place.

"No." Her voice was hollow, dead.

"Well, if we can get to Alexius there is chance that we can travel back in time and undo this, this nightmare." Dsorian explained to her, but she just threw him a disdainful look.

"Undo this? A nightmare for you maybe. But we lived through it." She wasn't the Leliana Harry have known. The Nightingale was able to make difficult choices true, but she wasn't so cold, so unyielding, so unfeeling. Harry couldn't imagine what happened to break Leliana so much and dared not to ask it. And Dorian seemed to recognize it as well.

"Alexius is in the throne room. He usually there these days." Solas broke the tense silence.

The group silently started to make their way through the stronghold with only Harry asking a quick question about their other friends. Sadly, none of them heard of them since stepping foot in Redcliffe a year ago. Dead or on the run from the mysterious leader of the Venatori the 'Elder One'. Neither option was to Harry's liking.

Castle Redcliffe was one of the greatest fortress in Ferelden, not only in reputation but in actual scale as well, making the journey long as they needed a bit of time before realizing that there were far less Venatori than their first expectation. The strange voidness of the castle wasn't the only strange circumstances. Apart of – or rather because of - the red lyrium that seemed to fester the entire structure, the once greatest fortress of the Hinterlands was in ruins. Walls cracked, towers fall, people just disappeared. One could hardly believe that desolation of such magnitude can happen in one year time.

Harry tried to ignore it all. The pain of his comrades, the hate rolling off of Leliana or the ruin all around them. He only hoped that Dorian could truly send them back, to be able to make it the nightmare the Tevinter mage made it out. He couldn't change what happened for these four, but for his friends in the past there was a chance.

The half-elf only paused when they had to cross one of the yards. He cared not the lesser demons and wraiths plaguing the open grounds. They were easily dealt with, at least compared to the Pride Demon at the Breach. A few scrape nothing more.

What gave him pause was the Breach. Back at the Temple of Sacred Ashes the Breach seemed enormous a colossal tear in the Veil. But compared to this monstrosity it was nothing more than a tiny bit larger rift in the barrier between the Beyond and their world. Now, the Breach enveloped Thedas, just as they first feared.

Harry wanted to ask the others how this happened, but as most of his question there was no answer for this one either. The prisoners only know what they learned from their guards and the torturer.

As it became apparent that there was nothing to hide from apart a few Venatori here and there and some demons who could sense the Mark on Harry anyway their pace increased signifiantly. Soon they found themselves in front of the throne room.

"I don't remember seeing this." Harry commented seeing the great magical gate blocking their entrance.

"Alexius must have had one brought down from Tevinter." Dorian replied, looking closely at the gate. It was, as most magical artifacts, of elven origin that the Imperium stole and reverse engineered. "I know how to open it up. We need to find five fragments of the key, most likely red lyrium."

"And if they aren't in the castle?" Harry pointed out, however Dorian shook his head.

"Alexius still need to eat. In fact I doubt they aren't in this particular tower."

The search was quick and merciless. Less than half an hour later they stood before the great gate all five fragment in their hands. The five Venatori mage holding onto the parts were better than most mages, but stayed well out of the others way, allowing Harry and his group to defeat them individually. Not to mention how predictable they were: all fire related spells and little else. Later Dorian would explain to him that tradition in Tevinter had battlemages study fire spells at first, a logical choice considering that element's offensive prowess, and few truly ventured into other disciplines.

The throne room didn't change much and was, when one thought of the rest of the castle, in surprisingly good condition. Alexius sat on the throne, his cold eyes following them closely, his face showing no surprise at the sudden arrival of his prisoners, his former apprentice or the Herald from a year prior. His only reaction was rather sensible: grabbing the staff resting on armrest of the throne.

"So, finally you came." His voice was raspy, like he haven't used it frequently in recent times."I knew that you will reappear in the future."

"Where is Felix, Alexius?" Dorian asked after his friend, only for Alexius' face to be distorted by pain.

"He died, Dorian. I didn't want power. Never did and never will. But there is nothing I wouldn't do for my son. The Elder One promised me a cure. I thought... It matters not. Not anymore."

"Cure? For the taint of the Darkspawn?" Dorian exclaimed. "There is no way... Who is this Elder One?"

"You will see soon." Alexius replied, letting out a humorless chuckle, pointing his finger towards Harry. "He will sense the Mark he gave to him. He will arrive soon."

"Alexius." Dorian spoke slowly, inching forward. "We need your amulet. We can go back. We can _change_ what happened!"

The old Tevinter mage tugged the amulet out of his armor, examining it as he hold it out for Dorian to see. His eyes suddenly glowed with insane fire.

"For months I tried to do it. Failed again and again. But with the Mark..." His gaze locked on Harry. "I will have need of you, _Herald_."

The title was far more mocking than even how Chancellor Roderick used it. On the two sides of the magister two Rifts opened and with them appearing the battle for the amulet has begun. Wraiths and shades poured out of the hole in the Veil along with a dozen sloth demons and four terror demons. Thankfully, the demonic host was either overconfident or had no true leader for what little order Harry had seen at earlier Rifts to be here, as they rushed at them without any tactic whatsoever. The first wave was repelled without trouble with most of the shades and wraiths disappearing. One terror demon and five sloth demon also added to the casualties on Alexius side. Speaking of the magister, he seemed fine with standing out of the way throwing a few fire ball here and there, but the demons were too close to the targets for the Tevinter mage to truly support them.

However this changed after the first clash. With the majority of the demons dieing that wasn't a problem anymore. Harry was about to stab one of the terror demons when a blast of fire forced him to retreat out of reach. A quick glance around showed that the battle, while in his allies favor still raged on. Leliana and Varric were precise with their shots, but they needed to stay far from the demons. Blackwall and Solas each battled against one of the two remaining terror demons, while Dorian engaged the remaining sloth demons.

Alexius sent another fire spell to his way. Harry was only barely able to get out of the way. The demon he was fighting wasn't that lucky. The lance of fire destroyed its right leg. With a loud shriek it went down only for Harry to stab it in the head. There was no time for the half elf to enjoy his victory or even catch his breath.

He quickly ascended the stairs of the dias leading to the throne, meeting Alexius. Their duel was fast and ferocious. Both were skilled and experienced, but Harry had the advantages. For one, he could and would kill Alexius, but the older Tevinter mage most likely needed him alive at least for a short time. Cutting, stabbing, burning or even maiming him was acceptable. But killing him would most likely result in the Mark fading from his body. There was a chance that Alexius could salvage it if he was quick enough, but the man obviously wouldn't dare to gamble with his last chance of saving his son like that. The other advantage was simply being younger, faster and stronger.

But even with those restrictions Alexius was a dangerous opponent. He kept Harry on his toes never allowing the half elf to gain the momentum. A few stabs with the blade of his staff forced Harry to fall back. Only for the magister to erect a wall of fire a few feet behind him. Harry had to shield himself from two fireballs and a stream of fire, rather than jumping to the side as he would. He was practically boxed in.

There was little he could do but make a dash towards Alexius. The magister was surprised by the bold move and was a touch too late bringing the staff into a horizontal slash, allowing Harry to block the blade with his sword. Alexius quickly brought his weapon back to defend against the counter attack to his chest. The tang showed its success as Harry sword only met the grip. But his dagger in the left hand was thrust into Alexius' right thigh. The Venatori mage went down with a cry.

Harry turned around, looking at his opponent grabbing his leg, his hands glowing as the healing spell slowly closed the wound. The magister slowly stood up, but his movements were tender. It took a bit of time for the wounds to be fully functional. Lighting cracked around him as he gathered magical energy between his palms, not bothering with his staff anymore. That kind of lighting strike would surely kill Harry.

There was no time to attack him before he could fire the spell. Harry could only cast a moderate shield to protect himself, but there was no need for it. An arrow flew through the chamber to lodge into the neck of the magister, followed another to his chest. Glancing behind Harry could see Leliana and Varric with their weapons drawn. It seemed that the battle was over.

Dorian, leading the group, made his way towards him and the body of his mentor. Harry winced at the flash of hurt appearing on the Tevinter mage's face.

"I'm sorry Dorian."

"As I am." He nodded as he knelled to close the eyes of his mentor before getting the amulet from inside his robes. "It will take some time. You can..."

He was interrupted by something impacting with the earth somewhere close shaking the very foundations of the castle. A beast of immense size roared outside.

"That is the Elder One." Solas said. Varric and Blackwall looked at each other, nodding. Solas sent Harry a small smile. "We will buy you some time my friend."

The three strolled out the chamber, the magical gate closing behind them with a loud tang. Leliana put an arrow on the string of her bow. Harry could feel his hearth hammering inside his chest. Dorian focused on the amulet as magic began swirling around them, but his tense form told Harry everything.

He was only thankful that the gate made the noises from outside nearly null. He knew what happens outside, but at least didn't had to listen to it. A few seconds latter the gate banged open. Leliana sent arrow after arrow flying, killing dozen Venatori and demon before they could reach her, while murmuring the Chant of Light. But there were far more enemy than she could have any hope to defeat. In seconds she was surrounded. Harry lunged at her, to help her, to take her away from the danger, but Dorian grabbed his shoulder.

"You move and we all die!" For a moment Harry stilled looking at the redhead's body falling to the ground. The next there was a flash and they appeared at the throne room a year in the past as the Inqusition surrounded Alexius.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dorian voice was strained even as he tried to stay true to his witty nature.

"Put aside your claim to Redcliffe and the rebel mages and we let you live." Too much happened in the last hours for Harry to remain polite. Alexius himself didn't seem to mind as he fallen to his knees.

"You won. There is no point in extending this charade." He looked at his son who stood beside the group with... regret? Fear? Guilt? Harry couldn't tell which. "Felix..."

Felixgently smiled at his father as he crouched next to him.

"It's goin to be alright, father."

"You will die." Alexius whispered.

"Everyone dies."

Maybe it was acceptance Felix showed at that moment or something else but Alexius nodded his head as he allowed the Inquisition's guard to lead him away with Felix walking beside him.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Dorian remarked to Harry as he looked at Alexius back. Only for the doors of the throne room to open and two dozen knights, wearing black armor march into the room. After them came a woman and man. The man was tall and muscular, reminding Harry of Cullen, though with more sandy-brown hair compared to Cullen's blond. He wore simple armor, not as heavy as the knights, but he needed not. The woman beside him was a beauty, with a more elaborate dress on her.

"Grand Enchanter, we would like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality." The man cut to the heart of the matter, his voice steel.

"King Alistair, Queen Anora..."

"When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes." Anora spoken more softly, but her eyes were cold.

"Your majesties, I assure you, we never intended..."

"In light of recent events good intentions are not enough." Anora replied, her voice and eyes softening a bit seeing Fiona's despair.

"You and your followers have worn out you welcome." King Alistair was clear where he stood in this discussion. "Leave Ferelden., or we will be forced to make you leave."

"But.. We have hundreds who need protection. Where could we go?"

"The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages." Harry joined the conservation. Fiona however seemed instantly suspicious.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?"

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you." Dorian reminded her of her recent faliure, before turning towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. "The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?"

"It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer." Fiona said at last. Harry could feel a headache coming. The woman forced herself into the corner not once but twice in negotiation! He will need to speak with her about it. Not a conservation he was looking forward for.

"The Inquisition will be honored to have you fight alongside us as allies."

"A generous offer." Fiona put it lightly to say the least. Most would force the mages into servitude. "But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?"

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. Everyone in the Inquisition understand that we cannot be divided now. Our success need your full support." Harry reply thankfully was mostly the truth. There will be some conflicts, but those will be minor. Those coming from the Inquisition. If Ana was able to secure the templars... That will cause problems. Large ones at that.

"It is a generous offer. I doubt you will get a better one from anyone." King Alistair remarked. Fiona nodded her head.

"We accept. It would be madness not to."

"Before you accept I would like to speak with your people." Harry replied. Fiona raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded along.

"I will ready my people. The Breach will be closed. You won't regret giving us this chance."

Half an hour later Harry looked over the roughly five-six hundred mages. It seemed that they had hardly anything to their name considering how quickly they were ready to leave Redcliffe. Add the fact that most residents seemed eager to see their back. True, most got used to their presence, life goes on and what not, but few were happy when Alexius threw Arl Teagan out.

"Some of you have been already told that Alexius betrayed your trust." Harry looked over the assembled men and women. "King Alistair and Queen Anora cannot offer you sanctuary anymore. The Grand Enchanter and I came to an agreement that the mages and the Inquisition will fight side by side as full allies to end the threat of the Breach." The mages cheered hearing what most likely was the best news given the situation. Harry had to raise his palm to quiet them down. "However as we speak other agents of the Inquisition are heading to Therinfal Redoubt to speak with the templars. We need to stand together if we want to seal the Breach." He looked at the faces surrounding him, seeing more and more of those uncertain about an alliance with the templars. "I know that many offense happened during the war on both sides. I won't force anyone to fight for us. Anyone who wish to is free to go wherever he or she wants to."

There was very few who took up his offer to leave. Not that surprising as only those who truly wanted peace remained in Redcliffe. Thus the vast majority of them followed Harry and Fiona back to Haven to wait the return of Ana with – hopefully – the templars.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked back at Redcliffe Castle. He was able to prevent the future he saw passing. Yet, he was anxious. Who is that Elder One he heard of? For some reason every time he or Dorian mentioned it a strange shiver ran through him.

He turned back towards the Frostback Mountains, Haven and the Breach. In a few days it will be over. The Breach will be sealed and he could go back to his clan.

He didn't know how wrong he was.


End file.
